FusionFall Infinite
by yoshi3000
Summary: With the fall of old world behind them and self-awareness all around, the world had become the Neo Kuro Universe where all from Cartoon Network live in one universe. A dream come true for some, a nightmare for others, and a bit of both for most. Sequel fic to both "Steven Universe Blackthorned" and "A Drunken Knockout Marriage". (Crossovers ablaze, more details inside)
1. S0 - Smack in the Middle

Disclaimer: The following is a fanfiction, so I don't own any rights other than the Blackthorn name along with the OCs. The respective shows referenced and used belong to their respective owners, please support their official released. This fanfiction doubles as a sequel fanfiction to "Steven Universe Blackthorned" and "A Drunken Knockout Marriage". So, I suggest you read both those fics and the related fics, because we will be diving right into the meat of things. That will be mass crossovers with characters from all matters of western animation, anime, books, and so on. It will be insane for you to keep up the amount of references, but I dare you to try.

* * *

Now, cue the opening song.

* * *

Adventure Time (FusionFall Variant) Theme

**It's Fusion Time**

**Come on, grab your friends**

**We'll travel across this wild world**

**With too many faces to count**

**The possibilities will never end, It's Infinite!**

* * *

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 0 (Preface Pandemonium Saga)

Chapter 1: Smack in the Middle

* * *

In a world like CN-Zen Kuro, the possibilities were endless. A true clash of all the beloved pieces of animation from Cartoon Network all living on one planet. It sounds like a dream come true…but it doubles as your worst nightmare sometimes as well. I can't say that I'm some kind of main character, but then again, many shifted from secondary to primary. My name is Saki Sapphire Shadows, and this isn't entirely story, but I'm going to be leading into it.

|-This chapter takes place immediately after the events of the A Drunken Knockout Marriage chapter, "A Reunion of Monsters (part 2)"-|

**[Cues: Dragon Ball GT: Transformation OST – Tense Cut Scene]**

A good chunk of the forest? Nothing but scorched earth with small patches of Flames of Creation all around.

"I don't see… Wait, there they are!" Maylene said pointing out bodies.

"Bloody hell…I can barely sense them." Marie said panicked.

"Kaze, you bastard. You better not die on me…or your wife and kid." I thought before saying, "Take us down, now!"

The scene was awful, and I did not need my oracle powers to see that. It looked like the warzones in my days of the Fusion Wars. I hoped Maylene would never have to see things like this. The bodies were in bad shape as the team checked for injuries.

"I have a fatality!" Frankie yelling finding pieces of a body.

Taeko throws up and I don't chide him for it. Neither does his father.

"Ugh…" A pained voice said.

I turn and see someone on top of two others probably shielding them. Mandy and I run up to her and she rolls off of two revealing them to be Winnie and Kaio. She was coughing up blood and her body looked broiled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were attacked…*cough*…by someone called Argit. He wanted to collect the bounty on Kaze and his *cough* family. We fought, but Argit was too much for us all, had a device that let him…" She said coughing up more blood.

I merely lay a hand on her hand using Shin Oracle: Divination to read her mind of what had occurred. Yes, I did know the "forbidden variant" of the standard powers. However, due to my lesser rank, it's not completely perfect on the fly. I'd need time and focus to hone it. Basically, it assured that Elvin would keep me around back in the day. What I had learned got me to turn Kevin.

"Kevin, you're familiar with the Argit of this world?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Kevin said raising an eyebrow.

"When the fuck was you going to mention he had a fucking Omnitrix?!" I roared whirling around to face him.

"Easy, Shadows. I didn't even know he had one. Always wore long sleeved stuff around me and never used it around me!" Kevin said defensively.

This was bad! An Omnitrix was an object that nearly impossible to get even for a warper. For most, getting one without getting killed by Paradox would require you to get the broken prototype Ben had to discard in Alien Force. And that's just the crappy prototype! To get the Ultimatrix you'd have to steal it before Azmuth destroyed it and escape Paradox. Ripping it off Ben's wrist usually wasn't an option considering the defensive systems. So, getting an Omnitrix is hard. Hell, getting mine was a streak of luck, and Argit had Saiyan DNA! Actually, now that I think of it, why didn't I get Saiyan DNA! Hell, I could have gotten Endurion DNA off of Ryker!

"Omnitrix, scan DNA source." I said aiming at Kaze's fallen body. "Might as well gain a Saiyan. Freaking broken the lot of them."

Mandy had done the same, but now we have a problem. Argit. I hate to admit it, but we would have to let him get away for now. Kaze and the others needed a medic, and I would rather not have the president's forces collect them. No doubt Madame President would want answers.

"Dad….she's gone…" Maylene said getting me out of my thoughts.

Elsa, the girl who had gotten me the information I needed, had passed due to her wounds. That was a sign we had to move everyone fast. Leaving her body behind, we had loaded them in silence before we took up for Original County's hospital. During our flight, I look over at the forlorn Frankie. Crusher looked at me and I could tell we were on the same page. As much as we despised Elvin, Frankie was as much a just as much a victim of him as we were. Hell, the kids will have with their father's shadow on them forever. I fear to ask Frankie how her children are doing, but I do anyway. Not like I'm going like what I hear.

|End Saki's P.O.V.|

* * *

First to arrive on orders of Madame President were the Plumbers, specifically Ben's team, Team Matrix. Ben looked at this mess with eyes of worry and concern.

"Ben, this isn't good. Whoever was here bears traces of an energy similarly used in your Omnitrix. I sadly can't tell details because two others have seemed to cause a scramble in the data." Driba said annoyed at his scanner.

"Someone was here. They got to the aftermath of the battle before us." Ben said looking down at the ground. "And yet they left the corpses."

"I would say scavengers for warper flames, but those bodies still bare flames." Rook asked.

"A recuse, maybe?" Shar suggested.

"But for who's side?" Ben said readying his Omnimatrix and turning into Clockwork.

Using his powers of time, he tried to get a clear picture of what happened but did not get much. Whoever moved them covered their tracks, but Ben was able to see a piece of the fight. At least the part that explained the explosion.

"You realize the moment we tell the president that we have an Omnitrix user unaccounted for, she's going to tear us all a new asshole." Lucy said terrified.

"But how would she even do that?" Rook said confused.

"Expression, brother. She's going to just yell her head off at us." Shar said with a sigh.

"Saiyan DNA! Why didn't I think of that?!" Ben said returning to his human form. "Ok, so we know who was fighting and why. But we don't know who saved them or what happened to Argit."

"I can't sense him and searching now would be difficult at this hour." Lucy said. "We'll have to call Providence in."

"Plus, I'd be lying if I didn't say we're all exhausted." Rook said with a sigh.

They sealed up the corpses and left on their ship knowing they were not going to get a pat on a back. Driba was at least glad he did was not really a part of Ben's team to endure that.

"By the way, where's your other Anodite cousin…Sunny was it? I haven't seen her since I joined the team." Shar said as Rook was piloting.

"Rehab. She is a part of this team, but she's been rehab for to her addiction on overfeeding on mana. She was doing that to try to gain more power to convince our Grandma she was just as powerful as Gwen. It didn't work, and she's been in recovery for the long while." Ben admitted somberly. "And right after she joined the Plumbers too."

**[Cues: Peacock Affect - Who Cares If You Exist (Eisu remix)]**

However, far down the river, out of reach at the moment from the search party, between what was Ghoul School and the military school was _Argit_. His Omnitrix kicked in emergency reserves and turned him into "Ripjaws" as he floated down the river. His eyes cracked open as he crawled into shore returning to his normal form.

"Damn it…" Argit wheezed in clear pain. "I underestimated him…"

Argit struggled to his feet having ki and warper burns on his arms and back. Argit cursed under his breath that his favorite jacket was ruined and cursed harder realizing he was on his own until his Trix recharged. He had to trudge on as the last thing he wanted was to be caught.

**[Music Ends]**

* * *

|Half an Hour before New Year's 2019|

Being president, Tara Strong wondered how any president was able to handle such a workload. Of course, she knew could not spend all day watching TV, tweeting, or arguing with both parties. She sarcastically wished it could be easy, but it was always busy. At least, her vice president, Miss Bellum was a mercy. When Ben's team had arrived, she called a meeting in "The Bunker". The Bunker was her war room hidden underground from prying eyes. At her desk, she was surrounded by her generals. White Knight of Providence headed one half of the military and handled affairs of EVOs and nanites. Max Tennyson, Magister of Earth's Plumbers, headed the other half and dealt with alien affairs. Then there was the Kids (it's Teen and Adult cells) Next Door's ambassador, the veteran Kuki Sanban. Rounding out her war council was the cliché suck up, House Speaker Scrappy-Doo. Ben's team had arrived just as Scrappy began to address Tara and Bellum.

"Ahem, Madame President, crime has managed to have stabilized. While it remains high in Vice and the neighboring ghetto that connects us and Vice, it's average to below-average around most of the core. This means we have attracted more investors. In fact, WNN has asked to for office space to do news reports in our verse in the future. I have secured that space, and all I require is your signature, madame." Scrappy said slipping her the papers.

"Ah, Scrappy, excellent work. Now about that explosion of warper energy, do have a reason to why it occurred." Tara said turning to Ben's team.

Ben started to sweat, and Rook shoved the papers to Max. Max took one look at it and paled alongside with Scrappy who took a peep at it.

"President Strong….I….Max….." Scrappy said nervously.

"The reason was a battle…apparently between Kaze and his family against Argit. We were not able to discover why, and all we know are two things. One, the sword Kaze wields has been identified as a Metsu Blade. Two….Argit has been confirmed to have an Omnitrix." Max said as Sara's face fell. "And we did not find neither Argit nor Kaze there after Providence was called to search. Only two casualties, but anyone alive was already taken."

Tara's body shook so much that her Bubbles-themed coffee cup clattered in her hand. She lain it down and had a hard glare on her face.

"Everyone get the hell out. Scrappy, Max, White, and Kuki stay." Tara said.

All those who were not named bolted out of the room not wanting to stick around but listen in from outside the door. The moment the door slammed shut, Tara rose up.

"How the fuck did this happen, huh?!" Tara snapped. "Someone managed to outpace you all and prevent us from doing our jobs!"

"And now you tell me that we have a Metsu Sword holder and another Omnitrix user! Is this some kind of joke?!" Tara ranted snatching the papers out of Max's hands to look it over. "Argit! Fucking Argit! And someone wants to explain why the hell Kaze or Argit haven't have been found. It has literally been close to a week!"

White Knight was unflinching, but the other three were not so steeled.

"Providence came in tandem with the Plumbers and the Kids Next Door. How in the fuck could you not find either one?!" Tara asked.

"My lady, please calm down. They are trying their best to locate them!" Scrappy said trying to appease her.

"And a week has passed with no hair or hide of either of them!" Tara said rubbing her head.

"But my lady, Kaze doesn't have a known address according to his record. Argit's on the other hand…it seems he managed to bribe an official to dispose of his record. Only thing on record in the standard information, but no soc, no addresses, and no criminal record." Max said bitterly. "We discovered this a few hours ago before the system went down."

"Bribery? I will not stand for this!" Tara said slamming the coffee mug on the desk causing it to bounce off the desk and clatter on the floor. "It's bullshit!"

"How is it that there is corruption among the ranks already? Our government is barely a year old!" Tara said slamming her fist on her desk.

Tired of yelling, she slumped on her desk slowly beginning to calm down.

"Scrappy, I want a sweep of all our government employees. Any one of them dirty, I want them arrested immediately." Tara said in a tired voice. "Bellum will assist you there."

"Yes, m'am." Scrappy said getting the cracked cup back in the desk.

"Max, I want Ben's team to continue searching for Argit, but I want them to keep an eye out for Gwen and Kevin as well." Tara remarked.

"But why Gwen and Kevin?" Kuki asked.

"Simple. I have a reason to believe the ones who saved Kaze were smart enough to leave no trace for the Plumbers. Plus, my sources recently informed Fusion Force has been quiet, and none of them have been seen in the Inner City Core since the morning after the explosion." Tara said. "I want them found."

"And as for Providence?" White Knight asked.

"You can stand down for now." Tara said before turning to Kuki. "As for you, I want spies on all entryways into the Core. If any of the Fusion Force is sighted, I want to be informed."

Tara's watched beeped signaling the new year of 2019.

"And we're done here, dismissed." Tara said as they left the room leaving the president to sulk.

"Tara, this is personally the worst time to let you know this, but one of our ambassadors just returned. Apparently, he's been trying to reach us since a few days ago to give us this." Sara said walking in and putting down an old newspaper.

Tara opened it up and the New Year was rung in with bad news already and the gunshots that rang out the air. Pity the fools were outside at risk to be riddled with holes, but a certain oracle would smile bright that early morning.

* * *

(A/N: That's right, the sequel is here. As I stated in "A Drunken Knockout Marriage" and "Steven Universe Blackthorned", the crossovers will be an insane amount. I could list some of the shows that are set to appear in, but I don't think I will unless you readers demand it. I'll just leave this, when I say any and all shows airing on Cartoon Network could appear, I mean ALL of them with some exceptions. The DCAU will be rather tricky, and I don't have intentions to have them in at the moment. The Teen Titans might show up depending on how I can fit them into the story.

(Show that I have no intention of having physically show up:

Ben 10 (2016) – Reason: It would be redundant to have the 2016 counterpart running around. While the reboot is trying to improve, the art style just doesn't gel for me. Thus, it'll stay as just a "tv show" for them.

Powerpuff Girls (2016) – Reason: Pointless, considering the originals are there already. No, I won't have the reboot villains' show up either. It'll join Ben 10 (2016) in being just a "tv show" to mock.

Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Reason: SW was never my strong suit, and thankfully I can also give the excuse that Disney owns SW them now. (Pokémon will be my exception to this considering Cartoon Network held onto Pokémon for the longest time. However, to reflect this, the Pokémon Isles in CN-Zen Kuro do not have an Alola region.)

12 Oz. Mouse – Reason: No, just no.

Teen Titans Go! – Reason: No, just no.

_Cue the closing song:_

_Cody G. – ukulele and chill_


	2. S0 - Returners and Newcomers

(A/N: No, I won't put the disclaimer for every chapter. Once a season at least. Either way, our last chapter ended after the finale for SU Blackthorned. This chapter is leading up to the ending for A Drunken Knockout Marriage. If you read that chapter, you'll remember Saki mentioning that the Grimmwood Girls and Enid's parents woke up on Kaze's birthday. Remember that. And if you're curious to who would be singing the theme song, it's Tara herself.)

Now, cue the opening song.

* * *

Adventure Time (FusionFall Variant) Theme

**It's Fusion Time**

**Come on, grab your friends**

**We'll travel across this wild world**

**With too many faces to count**

**The possibilities will never end, It's Infinite!**

* * *

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 0 (Preface Pandemonium Saga)

Chapter 2: Returners and Newcomers

* * *

[January 4, 2019]

(8:00 AM)

The new year had been heavily celebrated in the streets, but not all were feeling the love of it. On a boat sailing for Vice were a few faces who knew that place in it's distant past.

"I can't believe that Vice looks even worse." Darwin said looking at the city from the distance.

"I can't believe that asshole Summer is a fucking heiress now!" Gumball raged slamming down the newspaper he was reading.

(Unknown Minecraft Universe – Noon)

In another universe, the wedding long teased had finally happened. Beth was Mrs. Merkowshi now! Of course, Rick still had a problem with weddings and marriage. He had to drink near 20 flask worth of alien wine and go through a threeway with Diane and Bonnie before being drunk enough to give his blessing. Morty and Summer weren't complaining. They pretty much were untouchable being Merch's stepkids.

"So, my new son-in-law, what's the plan now?" Bonnie said.

"Why Bonbon, I plan to settle down from all the traveling, you know. Set up a base, get some business going for a while from there." Merch said holding his wife bridal style. "Maybe out of C-137AU2?"

"Don*urrp*'t." Rick said glaring at his new son-in-law. "That universe is my castle. I don't need you or your business in it."

"So, guess we're moving out." Morty said with a shrug. "Where to?"

Merch thought about for a moment and had an idea.

"Remember that new universe my young godson built up?" Merch asked.

"Oh right, the Neo Kuro Universe, why?" Beth said before perking up. "Oh my god, we're moving there!"

"Yes, we are!" Merch said as he spun her around. "But we'd have to decide on if we're moving the kids with us."

Beth and Merch turned to Morty and Summer for an answer.

"What the heck? I'll go with you. Might as well anyway, not like I'm learning anything in my old school anyway." Morty said.

Summer stopped texting Roberto was literally nearby to say she would come…only to back to the islands to continue her journey citing it was pointless to go back to school.

"Well then, someone is going to do grandparent duty over there while the other stays with Rick." Diane said as Bonnie and Diane turned to Rick to pick.

"Wha? Don't make me pick! I love my OT3, and you want me to go back to just an OTP? What the hell?" Rick said indignantly.

"We have portal guns, Rick! If you want to bone so bad, we're just going to be literally a call away. Just pick." Bonnie said raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, fine. Diane, then." Rick said as Bonnie looked offended. "Hey, you did say you were a call away."

Bonnie had said that, but Rick missed the underlying intent that Bonnie wanted him to choose her. Even a genius has their off days, but Bonnie hid her tears.

"If that's your choice, fine." Bonnie said sharply.

"So, can we blow shit up now?" Rick asked. "This is a Minecraft world!"

"I'd be pissed if you refused!" Merch said excitedly.

0-[FFI]-0

"Summer's basically royalty now!" Gumball raved.

"While we're all still at the bottom of the barrel." Carrie said looking at the viewer from a distance.

Penny and Darwin were silent over the matter as all their appearances had become Inel-equse. Gumball fluffed his jacket as the boat pulled into port.

"We're here." Penny said getting her bag.

Their trainer bags on their backs, they had returned home completely changed.

Gumball was now wearing a white T-shirt underneath a cream-colored jacket that has a black neck and cuffs and a grey zip with grey, slightly baggy pants tightened by a black belt with a silver metal buckle. He also wears a scarlet red cap that has a white Poké Ball logo, a scarlet red pair of shoes with black panels and white soles, and on his left wrist he wears a black Xtransceiver. He carried a black and cream messenger bag with an Articuno design.

Darwin wore a bright orange and white baseball cap with a Master Ball logo on it. He also wore a dark orange and white hooded jacket (to cover his gills) with a black undershirt, green shorts, and black and green sneakers with blue shoe laces. He carries a black and white backpack.

Penny wore a hat of white and brown with a picture of a shiny Gyrados on it, a white tank shirt that reaches before her midriff underneath a dark brown waistcoat, and a pair of denim shorts with white tear details on them. She also wears black wristbands with a small blue stripe on both of them and matching black ankle boots with blue laces and soles, and a pair of black socks underneath. Penny also carries a Zapdos-themed messenger bag around. She was still the glowing fairy figure she always was only having a head of short brown hair atop her head next to her antlers.

Lastly, Carrie had worn a black turtleneck sweater, dark grey pants with a Gastly pattern on the legs, a Gengar-themed bandana tied on her band, a pair of black wristbands with an orange strip, a sliver belt, a silver cloak, with star pattern underneath and a pair of skull earrings. She carried a backpack similar to Darwin. The ghostly teen no longer wore her hair over one eye however.

The four stepped off the boat walking through the harbor. Gumball fished out a capsule and clicked it before dropping it on the ground. Out came a car, a lowriding hovercar he'd win in from an earlier battle. He got in the drivers as the others piled on before Gumball made the drive for home. The radio tuned in to a local station.

"_What's up you pack of bitches?! This is DJ Jamie bringing you tunes before your crappy morning shifts or your untimely death. Shout outs to Argit, who's still running from the law! Rock on, prickly dude, rock on! Now here's one from Ed Trio's rap career, their hit single, "Where Did All the Love Go?"_

[Cues: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy ft. Rolf – Where Did All The Love Go?]

Hip-hop began to play as Jamie said this was a special dedication to Vice. Gumball rolled his eyes muttering of course Jamie is still alive and all.

"Gumball, you think most of our old classmates are around?" Darwin asked.

"Well, Darwin, either by some miracle they survived the Fusion War or they were replaced with a counterpart. So, it's either way." Gumball said not even trying to sugar coat it.

"At least Jamie has some taste in music." Carrie said. "Would have preferred Powerman 5000, though."

They had arrived in the old neighborhood to see it mostly deserted and quiet with only noise being the radio.

"Is Miss Mom still even living here?" Darwin asked.

"I can sense her. She's still here." Gumball said pulling up at the Watterson home.

[Music Ends]

The place looked cared for at least as Gumball turned off the engine as they all exited for Gumball to return it capsule form to go back into his pocket. As the four walked towards the front door, it opened to show two familiar faces.

"Julius? Mowdown?" Gumball said stepping back. "Why the hell are you here?"

The bomb-headed teen and the oversize pink bear had a glazed and relaxed look on them not even mad at Gumball.

"Gumball? It's been a while. We were just leaving." Mowdown said with a grin. "After a session with your mother."

"She can give a mean tug on the pole…" Julius said high-fiving Mowdown before they walked away.

"Oh god…what has mom been doing since we left? Or who?" Gumball said cringing.

"I don't get it." Darwin said innocently.

Nicole had finally come up to the door fixing herself only to near ruin the makeup through her tears.

"Kids…it's…you could come on." Nicole said regaining her composure.

The "family" was all sitting around the dinner table and Gumball wasted no time asking the obvious question.

"Ok, it's like this…I can't really get a decent job. Economy in Vice is a nightmare and my rep was already down the toilet. So, I had to resort the oldest profession." Nicole said dryly.

"Aren't you a bit old for that?" Gumball said.

"I'll have you know I get paid plenty." Nicole argued.

"Are we really having this talk right now?" Penny said raising her eyebrows only a knock at the door to interrupt them.

"I'll get it." Darwin said cheerfully going over to the door.

He opened it and Argit barged in panting. He had a dark black cloak over his body to disguise his healing body and hide his Argitrix. He staggered into the dining room catching his breath.

"Argit? Why are you here?" Nicole said looking down at the rodent. "I'm kind of busy."

"I'm not here for your fat ass. I'm here to ask if you know where Raze is!" Argit said as Gumball snickered.

"Raze? I was supposed to meet him….crap, I forgot he told me he'd…" Nicole said as the doorbell rang. "And that's him."

Darwin opened up kindly saying to Raze only for Argit to kick Darwin aside.

"Argit? You alive?" The Tertamand said shocked out of his mind.

"Yeah, I managed to evade those government bozos, but I need your help. I need to leave Vice and lay low for a while. It's only going to be a matter of time before they realize that there are two Undertowns." Argit said desperately. "I need your key to combine with mine so open up the vault. We'll need to take the money out of there in case of a sweep at Elmore Bank."

"We'll need backup." Raze said turning over to Nicole.

"Oh no, I am not stepping in…unless I know who this asshole pissed off." Nicole said.

"Kaze Gray. I tried to nail him for the money…didn't work out. Doesn't help, they know I have this." Argit said pointing to the Argitrix.

"Kaze….wait you tried to fight a 10th level warper?! Are you…. wait, he a Blackthorn?" Carrie said only to get a quick no from Argit. "Ok, are you suddenly suicidal?"

Gumball had to admit that an Omnitrix would have given Argit a good shot at defeating a 10th level warper, but he found it moronic that he tried to nail the one who lived on the same planet with him.

"Ok, if he's not a Blackthorn or a Loveless, I can offer aid. How much will I paid for this?" Nicole said crossing.

"40,000 Taros." Raze said flatly. "No need to lowball it."

"Done." Nicole said getting an **Electric Rifle** out from under the table.

"You got to be kidding me…" Penny thought.

0-[FFI]-0

[Bellwood, California]

Ben was flustered as he paced around the apartment that he shared with Shar who was in casual clothing playing video games. The president was on their asses to find Argit, and so far, they did make much progress. Finding the Fusion Force was not fruitful either.

"How are we even supposed to find anyone with them laying low?" Ben said. "It's been a week, and we're not making headway."

"Have you tried asking Verdona for help?" Shar asked.

"No, she won't help us, especially with Gwen being her favorite." Ben said with a sigh. "Where's Sunny when you need her?"

"Oh right, I forgot to let you know that Lucy's taking her vacation days." Shar said as Ben twitched.

"Now of all times!" Ben yelled.

Shar went back to her game right as Ben's phone rang with an unknown number wanting to video-chat.

"Shar, pause the game for a sec. Plugging in my phone for a call." Ben said as Shar complied.

Putting the phone in the TV's dock for it, he answered to see a face unfamiliar. He had tanned skin, sharp brown hair of medium length, a thin cross shaped scar on his left check, and wore casual clothes. However, the three girls with him were recognizable, they were the three legendary spies of WHOOP.

"Top of the morning from Beverly Hills, name is Jason Brian O'Conner, and I have information for you." Jason said cheerfully.

"Ugh…" Ben groaned. "It's too early for this crap."

WHOOP had been among the few organizations not to team up with the Strong administration and instead became an independent spy organization being the Archer equivalent for this world.

"Oh, come now, surely seeing me would put you in a better mood." Jason said offering support.

"Get to the point." Ben said through gritted teeth.

"Wow, like totally rude." Clover said crossing her arms. "Just hang up on this jerk."

"No, Clover. Jerry told us we have to give it to him, even if he is an asshole." Sam said with a sigh.

"What info?" Ben said raising an eyebrow.

"We did a bit of digging. While there is little on Kaze, we did information concerning his whereabouts, but something tells me you'd rather Argit's." Jason said as Ben got mad.

"Stop teasing and give it to me!" Ben yelled.

"I'm sorry, but he's into women." Alex joked as Ben rolled his eyes, "But we do have info that Argit has a base in Undertown."

"Undertown? We already checked there." Shar said.

"No, the Undertown under Bellwood is called Undertown West. There's an Undertown East, South, North, and Central." Jason said.

And just like that, Ben's open anger faded and was replaced with tranquil **RAGE**. The fact that there were multiple Undertowns meant some of the locals of the near Undertown were trolling him.

"Tell me. Do you know which one Argit's base is?" Ben said feigning calmness.

"Undertown East. That's near and under Vice. That corrupt hellhole near the Inner City Core. Funny enough, an associate of Kaze's was spotted there by one of our spies taking part in a street race. Want her information as well?" Jason asked.

"Anything to get President Strong off our asses!" Ben said panicked.

Jason's head tock on a side confused as President Strong had been nothing but nice to him and WHOOP despite their refusal to join. She had even called him for jobs off the table.

"Look, I've heard rumors that our president…lives up to her namesake." Ben said nervously.

"And they are true. She signed the wanted poster I have her, ain't it cool?" Jason said lifting it up.

Ben paled and color of him and Shar's face drained onto the floor. Their eyes were only paying attention to one thing, the number. They dare not repeat, only accept as Jason sent Ben the information.

"Well, I'm off to work. Jase is out!" Jason said hanging up.

Jason had planned to originally directly send this information to President Strong herself, but instead chose to help Ben out after hearing what happened. Ben was glad for it and was more motivated to deal with Argit.

"Should we be searching for this Enid?" Shar asked.

"Not yet. Leave her for later. We have a rodent to hunt." Ben said darkly.

O-[FFI]-O

(Offworld Plaza, Inner City Core, USA)

[12:00 Noon]

President Strong normally does not personally greet the immigrants arriving into the county, but she made a special exception considering the circumstance. The New Year had brought changes to the planets, namely merging a few worlds into it. In the East, it was a true hodge-podge of anime. Tara had to admit that a Japan that had Inko Midoriya as Prime Minister could be interesting. But to the matter at hand, the ship coming on was the people from a world that Ryker Blackthorn once lived on. Thus, the people would carry high levels of warper energy as the young Blackthorn essentially give it off like pollen. Plus, there was the gift that remnants of the Gem Race had managed to escape Homeworld and were later recused by the same people who recused the people from that world's Earth.

"Don't fret, Tara. You look fine." Sara said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Sara. It's just…I'm trying to think on what to do with them? Gems are not exactly a loved race around here. I can't just place them in the core…I need to think of something." Tara said nervously.

"And you will. But here's a suggestion, keep them all in for "extra screening" until you do come up with something." Sara said as Tara chuckled.

The St. Olga had landed, and the media circus began. However, there was an underlying threat in the making.

O-[FFI]-O

[Beverly Hills, California]

Clover was doing what usually did, chilling at the mall. The college student lavished at the new increased paycheck thanks to the merger. She was walking down in the parking lot with a pocket full of capsules of new items. Just as she was about to approach her car, she noticed a figure sitting on the hood of it. Clover was ready to attack only to be forcibly clamed a subtle burst of Warper's Will.

"Nice wheels. A Los Santo's Bullet GT…but the paintjob's lousy. Figured daddy's little princess could buy herself that."

"You…who are you?" Clover said taking a combative stance.

"Why…I'm the **Amoral Ace.**" He said as he erased the cloak over him.

Clover paled. While she is now definitely much stronger than her canon counterpart and could probably fight some big shots, she knew when she was outmatched.

"What do you want…Joshinari?" Clover said shaking.

"Why, Ms. Comsos….or I call you the future Mrs. O'Conner…I'm only here to warn you." Jōshō said coming off the car. "You see, a field agent of WHOOP accidently discovered me, and I couldn't let that one spill, so I have to make her disappear."

"And if you think I'll just bend over, you're wrong!" Clover said taking a stance,

Vanished, she reappeared right in front of his head and punched him catching him off. Jōshō fell to the ground rubbing his sore face only to chuckle in amusement. CLICK! Clover turned around only to get Haruka-whipped by Keitaro.

"You really should work on your energy sensing. Sloppy sensing gets you killed." Keitaro said coldly.

Clover fall on her back only for another of the Amoral Aces to straddle her.

"Lord Dominator?" Clover groaned.

"Please…call me Delia." Delia said with a slasher's grin that only made Clover sweat.

"Listen good, Clover. Unless you want me and my team to pay your cousin Norman, your mother Stella, and all who love you a visit, you keep your mouth shut." Jōshō said in a hushed tone. "Jason, Alex, and Sam would be devastated if you were killed."

"Fuck you!" Clover spat.

"But I'm already married, and I don't do fake beach blondes." Jōshō said as Delia had a predatory grin down on Clover. "Now you've done insulted me when I've been nothing but cordial. I guess we'll just have to beat my warning into you."

Before Clover could do anything, Delia pounded Clover's face wanting to ruin something beautiful. Jōshō and Keitaro merely watched as Jōshō was no savage. Delia was enough.

"The world isn't ready to know I'm here. Eventually they will, when more players enter this game." Jōshō said smoothly as Delia got off of Clover. "That day will come, but for now, you saw no evil, you heard no evil, and you speak no evil."

Jōshō and his cohorts departed leaving Clover to cough up a bit of blood as she forced herself up. Dazed, she staggered to her car and hastily drove out of them as quickly as could. Her head rang with pain and swan with fear. She hastily pulled up on the driveway of her old family home and rushed in leaving the engine on. Rushing into the house, she went to her old room where she hid a few things in case of an emergency. Getting what seemed to be just a makeup bag, she dashed for the bathroom to open up. Inside were assorted healing items. She looked at the mirror at her damaged face wondering just what the hell was Jōshō planning.

* * *

(A/N: Before I go on about the notes, let me just clear some factoids up about the Totally Spies elements to this.)

\- Yes, they are up to speed date-wise due to the merger, but they did not age due to the merge. They do age from then on normally.

\- This is Post-Season 6 for the Spies and Jase (thus, they are all around 23 and juniors for their university).

\- All the spies' parents have their Season 2 looks (Totally Busted also never happened, the moms discover their daughters are spies by the girl's high school graduation. They don't join WHOOP as spies until WHOOP reformed in Season 6).

\- WHOOP was reformed between Season 5 and 6, rehiring the girls.

\- Jason has a past connection to one of the TS characters, just not the main three.

\- Just to confirm it, yes, Alex/Jason/Clover/Sam is a poly ship.

I bet you weren't expecting Jase to return with the spies after their small appearance (yet having a big impact on the plot), but they are back. It fits that there are more independent organizations aside from FF. Some would be friendlier to the government, some would be neutral, and some would side with FF. I also bet you were not expecting Joshinari to be the first Blackthorn to appear here, but this is long overdue. Originally, I had hopes to make Season 0 two chapters long, but things got long. So, one more part to it (I hope) before the jump to the present.)


	3. S0 Finale - Subtext in the Pretext

(A/N: No, I won't put the disclaimer for every chapter. Once a season at least. Either way, our last chapter ended after the finale for SU Blackthorned. This chapter is leading up to the ending for A Drunken Knockout Marriage. If you read that chapter, you'll remember Saki mentioning that the Grimmwood Girls and Enid's parents woke up on Kaze's birthday. Remember that. And if you're curious to who would be singing the theme song, it's Tara herself.)

* * *

Now, cue the opening song.

* * *

Adventure Time (FusionFall Variant) Theme

**It's Fusion Time**

**Come on, grab your friends**

**We'll travel across this wild world**

**With too many faces to count**

**The possibilities will never end, It's Infinite!**

* * *

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 0 (Preface Pandemonium Saga)

Chapter 3: Subtext in the Pretext

* * *

[January 4, 2019]

(Hospital, Original County, Outer Towns)

[12:00]

"So, Elsa's gone too?" Sibella said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we could have done for her. She expired saving the lives of Winnie and K.O." Saki admitted. "Also, on the news, they found Miss Grimmwood. No, Argit did not get to her, but a pair of failed brakes did."

Winnie, Sibella, and Phantasma had woken up in the hospital along with Enid's parents and Saki had to be the one to inform them. Mandy was still asleep back in the local motel with Maylene, Gwen and Kevin were out calling Sandra in Bellwood to check on Kirby and Julie, Frankie was calling Foster's to check on her kids, and Crusher and Marie were out training Taeko.

"And what about our daughter?" Wilhamena asked worriedly.

"She's fine, but the doctors say she won't wake up 'till later along with the others." Saki remarked. "I need to go…take over for Carol's dojo." Saki said leaving them behind.

As he left the hospital, his phone to which he answered.

"Moshi moshi." Saki said.

"Saki, it's Annabelle." She remarked.

"Ah, Princess Morbucks, it's been so long." Saki teased.

"Yeah, well, I was on a bit of a vacation. I only just got my money and my company back, and I had to go on vacation, Saki." Annabelle said a bit defensively.

"All right, that's understandable. Where the hell did you even go?" Saki asked he got on Kabuto speeding over to the plaza.

"I visited some alien spa for a bit. Really got the kinks out of my body and mind." Annabelle said relived. "Either way, I called to let you know that Morbucks Towers is complete at last since New Year's. I noticed that you still lived in that apartment in the city. I called Crusher about that two days ago." Annabelle said sheepish.

"So, you know what's going down now? And yes, I do still live there. I'd move, but I can't exactly afford anything considering my lack of consistent work, remember?"

"Well, I am going to be your benefactor, aren't I? I'd help you out, but if I send cash to your account now, we'll attract attention. Speaking of, how you able to keep you and your family fed?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh that…well I had money stored away from siphoning from Elvin's accounts. I should have taken all of it the day before Ryker came because all his off-score accounts were seized. Kind of why, Frankie's mostly broke." Saki explained. "I'm lucky the landlord is cheap with the rent."

"Wait, doesn't Mandy have a house in Endsville?" Annabelle said.

"She used to…but it was wrecked. Mandy was trying to raise up cash to rebuild, but the place was seized by the feds after some drug pushers was found using the basement to cook crack." Saki said with a sigh. "Look, I need to go. I have work to do."

"Stay safe…because I'll have work for you when I arrive on the planet." Annabelle said hanging up.

O-[FFI]-O

(Vice, Outer Towns)

[12:30]

"And that's the last of it." Argit said slamming the trunk shut of Raze hovercar. "Good work using those creatures to take out the bank staffer about to squeal to the Plumbers."

"Craven, return!" Gumball said returning his Mightyena to his Dusk Ball. "And thanks."

"Hey Mr. Argit, your watch in blinking." Darwin said pointing to it.

Argit looked to his Trix and promptly froze up. That was an app he made specifically to detect other Omnitrix users in the area and had made it with Saki and Mandy in mind. Argit attended to it projecting a minimap.

"Argitrix, you think it's Saki or Mandy coming for us?" Argit said looking at the map.

"Scanner does not detect them to be the wielder of that Omnimatrix." The Argitrix said through flashing. "Shall I open a comm line?"

"No. Switch to stealth mode." Argit said getting in Raze's hovercar. "We need to move, now.

Raze got in the driver's seat as Nicole got into her own car with Gumball in his with Penny, Darwin, and Carrie in tow. As the three cars left, a blast of fire nearly clipped one of them. Argit looked out to see a speeding Proto-TRUK with a few familiar faces.

[Cues: Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warrior 2 OST – West City Theme]

"In the name of the Plumbers, stop your cars and we'll shoot you." Shar said through a megaphone.

"Don't you mean, or we'll shoot you?" Carrie asked weakly.

"We know what we said!" Ben (as Heatblast) said firing a steam of fires on the road ahead of Argit.

Argit gulped as Ben was not playing around. It really did not help that Vice basically encouraged police brutality, and Ben's team were not exactly in the mood to play good cop. And seeing that they cut off the road, Argit and his "ragtag team" had to drift to a stop. Now, Argit had numbers over Ben, but he did not want to take chances. Argit was going to fight and thus turned off stealth mode. Changing into Water-Hazard, Argit sprayed Ben with water.

"Penny, you still have Linlin?" Gumball said as they dived behind his car to dodge laser fire from Shar and Rook.

"Yeah, why?" Penny said holding a Luxury Ball.

"Because I have an idea…" Gumball said turning his backwards (because he thought it was cool even though it was really dated). "Castor, standby for battle!"

Out from a Great Ball came Castor, a Castform, as Penny set out Linlin, her Linoone.

"Carrie, Darwin, make sure mom has backup." Gumball said to Darwin before focusing ahead. "Castor, Rain Dance!"

Castor's eyes glowed blue as it began to pour as Ben changed from Heatblast to Rath much to Argit's displeasure.

"Let me tell you something, Argit! I am going to drag you to the president with a broken spine!" Ben said trying to slash Argit.

Argit dodged several blows but was marred with a few cuts. Argit changed from Water Hazard to Gax surprising Ben.

"Wait, Argit has a Vilgax form?!" Ben said stunned.

"Yeah, the reboot made that canon in the Trix to obtain. What, don't tell me you don't have one?' Argit said mockingly.

"OH GODDA-" Ben said before being punched through a dumpster into an abandoned building.

"Drop the rifle and let me see your hands." Shar said aiming her Proto-Tool at Nicole's head.

Nicole sighed and complied only for Carrie to possess Shar who was struggling to regain control.

"Darwin, hit her!" Carrie said fighting to keep control.

"But I was raised not to hit a woman!" Darwin said as Nicole kicked up her Lighting Rifle and hit her with the butt of it.

Carrie come out of Shar's body with a bruise on her head, but Shar was out cold. Rook saw this but was preoccupied with Linoone pelting him with Pin Missile.

"Castor, Ice Beam!" Gumball commanded as Rook's Proto-Tool was frozen by a blast of ice.

"I see you prefer having others do your dirty work, but let's fix that!" Rook said flinging out what seemed to be metallic marbles only for them to emit an electric shock. Linlin floundered as she was electrocuted, and the wet ground did not help at all.

"Linlin! Redirect it with Thunder!" Penny called out.

"Linnnn!" Linlin wailed out in pain.

Her eyes snapped open before firing electricity into the sky making the clouds darken before a vicious lightning bolt crashed on Rook being that Thunder never missed in a rainstorm. With Rook and Shar down, Ben was left on his own, but he did not realize it yet as he was busy with Argit. Ben had punched Argit before dragging him back into the street before noticing Rook was extra crispy and Nicole had Shar restrained with her own cuffs, Ben was surround all of the trainer's teams as Argit returned to normal form to get out of the way.

"Rath doesn't think this is fair." Ben said as order

A combination of attacks clobbered forcing back into human form hitting the concrete cling barley to consciousness as Raze walked up.

"I'm sorry that wasn't fair. We don't give a fuck." Raze said stomping on Ben to render him unconscious.

[Music Ends]

Argit panted dragging the bodies onto the sidewalk. He could have robbed them, but he had enough people wanting him dead. He settled for leaving them behind, and it was a quick drive to Undertown to get Argit's base.

"So, Argit? Please tell me you have a plan on where you're going because I can't stay in Vice now." Nicole said coldly.

"I do." Argit said packing the things in his base. "Look, the Plumbers are after me. I don't think they'll detain you because you're just the help I hired."

Argit tossed them their pay explaining it would be best to get out Vice.

"So, where are we going?" Raze said using an ID Mask to take on a human form.

"The Pokémon Islands. I think I'll go with Hoenn, plenty of sea to hide in." Argit said excitedly.

"Actually, I'd recommend Sinnoh. If you get into the Underground craze, you can literally make an underground base." Darwin said _feigning_ innocence.

"That's a great idea!" Argit said deviously. "Sinnoh, it is!"

As Argit and Raze left, Gumball asked why Darwin suggested they go to Sinnoh.

"Simple, I got a place in Hoenn for us to hide in while the heat dies down. Remember the night you got sick, and I went to play cards by myself. I did win something. A deed to a secret base…only reason I didn't tell you all because I wanted to visit Miss Mom first." Darwin said being rather cheeky. "Plus, I wanted to make sure Argit shot himself in the foot by staying on the planet."

"Darwin, all this time I thought you still had a mind of an innocent nine year old." Gumball said. "Good to know, you're all grown up mostly."

"There's no time to waste. I need to get my things from the house." Nicole said as the group scampered off.

Ben woke up groaning to realize he had been jumped and that they probably got away. Ben got up to his feet only to collapse to his knees. He activated the communication feature on his Omnitrix.

"This is Magister Ben, I need a bus to my location in Vice. Plumbers down." Ben said in a pained tone.

"This is going to suck." Ben thought.

O-[FFI]-O

Somewhere in space outside the Neo Kero Universe, the ship Blackfrost, home to the Crystal Squadron, sailed the stars. Traveling across the spaces had changed the Gems somewhat. For one, they settled to buy and wear clothes instead of shapeshifting them on finding it easier to conserve energy. Of course, today was the day that the team would enact their plan after so much preparation. Peridot had put a load of research into the mechanics of most of it, but today was the day. Bismuth opened the door where Blue and Yellow Diamond had been imprisoned being starved of light and were weakened. Bismuth lazily dragged them out by their hair as the light of the ship bathed their bodies.

"Oh, thank the stars…." Blue Diamond said weakly only to be tossed into the center of the living room of the ship with Yellow.

They were surrounded by their jailors with most having smirks on their faces except for some of them. Pink had a martini glass filled with booze in her hand having a look of sadness.

"Well, good news, we have decided on what to do with you, two. Instead of shattering you two, you will suffer a worse fate as you serve us until we tire of you." Ryker said to the horror of Blue and Yellow.

"Serve you? I think not!" Yellow Diamond said trying to summon up her powers only to get nothing. "What? How?"

"Simple. Peridot ensured to remove your abilities…at least the ones considered a threat. Consider yourselves depowered, but don't worry, Garnet will put your powers to good use." Ryker said as Garnet's fist crackled with electricity.

"Impossible." Yellow said failing to hide her terror.

"Fitting that you're powerless in front of us. Let's see you handle being the "Pearl" of the group." Pearl said before walking to a table where Amethyst was happily munching on some food.

It was a rather greasy pate, the kind people would get that tasted well, but would send one to the restroom to make a mess of the toilet. Pearl promptly slapped the item out of Amethyst's hands, and it splattered on the floor making a mess. Pearl walked to Yellow Diamond's face and had given an order.

"Clean it up."

Pearl did simply walked off leaving the stunned Diamond only to stop and turn around.

"Oh…and use your mouth to do that." Pearl said before shoving Yellow Diamond into that mess and using her dainty foot to get Yellow in there deep. "Blue, kindly get to cleaning Amethyst's bathroom. It's filthy."

"After I use it!" Amethyst said clutching her stomach and running to her room's bathroom.

Blue cringed hearing the very loud noises of Amethyst defecting on that toilet which sounded like it was being choked to death. Pearl simply gave her a toilet brush and sent her on her way.

"OH GOD, THE SMELL!" Blue screamed.

"And we'll have to talk of new uniforms for you two, but that will come later." Garnet said gently using her foot to put Yellow's face further into the muck. "By the way, Ryker, Lars wants to meet up to discuss plans for Ashi's birthday."

"When it is and how old is she?" Ryker asked.

"March 11, and she's only now discovered she's about twenty-two." Garnet remarked.

"Oh. Well, I guess I was wrong about her age. Thought she was younger." Ryker shot back. "Ah well…let's go help him out."

Yellow looked to Pink for help only for Pink to walk away seeking to drown her sorrows at the end of another bottle.

O-[FFI]-O

(Foster's Home, Wilson Way, Inner City Core)

[1:30]

"Sis, Shinji had another panic attack." Mifune said tiredly.

"Again?! What happened?" Elsa Lynn said frantic.

"Duchess caused it. Raved at him for something rather petty." Mifune said as Elsa Lynn stormed out.

Foster's Home had been their refuge in a sense with the merge of universes earlier restoring it and its inhabitants. Frankie was able to return to it to take up for old job seeing that the new counterparts lacked a Frankie. Of course, Madame Foster was absolutely thrilled to have her granddaughter and find she was a great-grandmother, but it was obvious this Frankie had secrets. The treatment that Frankie got from the populace was bad, but the kids had it worst. After the death of Yue and the populace not caring enough, Madame Foster wanted answers, Frankie had to confess her past and by extension the parentage of her children. This did not change her feelings towards said great-grandchildren, but it felt many walking on eggshells. They knew of the warper clan wars, and basically, they were dealing with the fallout. Said kid had their own issues. Shinji, like most of his counterparts, lacked a spine and dealt with low self-esteem. Mifune had the tendency to lash out at being reminded of his father. Elsa Lynn had the stressor of trying to be the oldest sibling to keep those two out of trouble.

She stormed down to Duchess and beat on the door. Duchess swung the door open pissed that her beauty sleep only to see a very angry Elsa Lynn. Her purple ki burned hot with her father's eyes burning holes.

"What the hell do you want you disgusting hellspawn?" Duchess said crossing her arms.

"My brother had a panic attack. Explain to me why?" Elsa Lynn said trying to keep calm.

Duchess rolled her eyes musing of how Shinji apparently used the last of her special shampoo to wash his filthy hair, and Elsa Lynn was getting more infuriated.

"Duchess, I understand the mild annoyance, but Shinji is reeling from the loss of mother." Elsa Lynn said containing her rage.

"And that's my problem because? That little shitstain shouldn't have taken my shampoo. I know your parents didn't teach you any manner, but you could stand to learn some! Now go away, I need my beauty rest." Duchess said slamming the door on her face.

Shinji was sleeping in his room as Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster were walking down the halls to Duchess's room only to hear the door being kicked open and see Duchess thrown into the wall. Elsa Lynn's ki burned as her body sparked. Her hair flickered from the reddish-purple hue to a golden color before she transformed. Duchess realized she had pushed her luck too far if Elsa Lynn was the one to lose her cool.

GACK! She caught Duchess by her throat and dragged her downstairs until she was outside. Once outside, she threw Duchess into the air and blasted her with an energy blast that sent Duchess flying beyond the horizon. Mr. Herriman would have said something, but he was just happy he did not have to see or her Duchess for a few hours. Madame Foster could still she held back.

"Grandma, I'm going in the woods to let off some steam. I'll be back." Elsa Lynn said flying into the woods.

"So, are we just going to ignore that?" Mac said walking up with Goo.

The pair were about six years older and had grown rather fond of each other over the years.

"Yes, Master Mac. It is best." Mr. Herriman said with a chuckle as an explosion could be heard in the distance. "Besides, I'm not going to raise issue with a Super Saiyan."

"Elsa Lynn went Super Saiyan! I need to see this!" Goo said excitedly.

O-[FFI]-O

(Danny Antonucci Immigration Center, Offworld Plaza, Inner City Core)

[1:45pm]

Tara was winded as she finished her speech welcoming the new arrivals and was glad that was over. However, there was the issue of what of where to place them. She couldn't just let them loose into the Inner City Core, as she knew of an anti-Gem group that would slaughter any one of them or the Townies. For now, she just had to hold them all here for a while until she had a plan as the media wanted answers.

"So, you three took up new names for yourselves?" Sister Eda said to the Pearls.

"Yup, took up the name of Tamara de Sky." Tamara (Blue Pearl) said twirling about in her new outfit.

"Claudia Amber. It had a nice ring to it." Claudia (Yellow Pearl) said mirthfully.

"I wanted to take up the name Rebecca or Becky, but the immigration people…laughed at my idea and recommended I picked something else. Something about that name having a bad omen. So, I got that nice vampire man to pick a name for me." White Pearl said as Eda paled.

"Oh god, what did Alucard name you?" Sister Eda said.

"You're now talking to Whitlea Soma Cruz." Whitlea said chipper. "Really glad my broken eye was fixed."

"Really, Alucard? A Castlevania reference?" Sister Eda said directly.

"Aren't we all references to something?" Alucard called out.

Whitlea groaned with a pain as she held her throbbing head as her gem glowed fiercely. She would get medical help, but they were not exactly sure what was wrong with her.

"I still can't believe this is happening."

The Church of Integra had made a stop on the way to swing by another world that was falling apart. Anya Borzakovskaya was supposed to be the insecure dowdy teenager. Key world being was. After the ghost meeting, she thought she had left it behind. She was wrong. Emily had wanted revenge and she literally raised hell to do it. In this universe, Anya had not talked Emily into giving up, but had fought her bones into submission. With a bit of inadvertent help from Emily, she was able to banish Emily to the afterlife. She thought it over until just four months later, Emily and a bunch of ghouls rose out and started slaughtering people. It was thanks to the Church that Anya was able to even escape to live another day, but it came at a cost. She could not save her mother to a ghoul snapping her neck. In the end, her world was overrun. Only she, her brother Sasha, and Siobhan were saved.

"I know, right? All this warper shit, the fact that we're fictional, the fact we're literally survivors of a broken world which would be all if I didn't have to watch ghost slaughter my family, and Tara Strong's the president." Siobhan said recapping it all.

"Isn't it cool, though? She's so much cooler in person!" Sasha swooned.

"At least, we lived, and there's no more of Emily." Anya said only to freeze feeling a chill.

"Sis, what's…oh no…nononono." Sasha said frantically.

"Good, you haven't forgotten me." A ghastly voice before making her visible.

Emily was here and Anya screamed in panic.

"How?!" Siobhan asked.

"That's not important, but what is ensuring I personally drag you to hell, Anya. I already got your mother…a shame I could got to see the murder and only the corpse." Emily said with a grin that would turn on Freddy Kruger.

However, guns were all aimed at her all from the members of Church. Alucard's trigger finger was itching alongside Anderson's, but President Strong raised her strong.

"Stand down. This is mine to handle." Tara said boldly getting in front of Emily.

"I'm sorry, but what are you going to do to me?" Emily said chuckling.

"As president of this nation, I have a few duties. Protect the citizens, defend the country, and make stupid twats like you smears on the walls." Tara said cracking her knuckles. "I'd roll my sleeves to kick your ass, but I'll settle for just three words."

The president's eyes glowed a clear white as she spoke those three words with a familiar voice to boot.

**"_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"_**

**FWOOM!**

Everyone in the room was at a loss for words. For those who lived here, they knew that the President was strong, but they thought it was mostly overhyped rumors. They were wrong. Emily was on the blood with her chest having a massive cross-shaped gash oozing ectoplasm all over the ground.

"So, any last words?" Tara said crossing her arms.

Emily merely began laughing while coughing up more ghostly blood.

"So, I was wrong, but it doesn't matter. I don't know what's fucking funnier: The fact that you think that your beach blonde ass intimidates me, or that you think I have one last trick up my sleeve." Emily said lighting herself on fire. "Because now I'm on FUCKING FIRE! SO NOW IT'S FREE GAME! The ones who give me warper powers…WAS….! _...Rebeecccccaaa...!"_

Emily's body before ash as her skeletal hand hit the ground flipping everyone off.

"You got to be shitting me." Sara said flatly. "You don't think she means…"

"And that's not our problem. Call the Order, let them deal with it." Tara said with a sigh. "I need a drink."

"Buck, you feel that power she was giving off?" Jenny said in an aside to Buck.

"I can taste it." Buck said panting. "Too….just too similar to _Ryker._ You think she's one of them?"

"I can't tell…her warper energy is high. Really high…like a lake…but it doesn't have that endless feel." Jenny remarked.

* * *

(A/N: And there you have it, the end of the prologue. If you're wondering, why I included characters from Anya's Ghost, it's because I needed to a true fresh-faced newcomer, and what better than a complete outsider. A friend of mine had asked about how old Ashi would be, and I made a decision to place her at 20 years. She's about one year younger than Sadie (21) and one to two years older than Lars (18-19). Not too old, but not too young. At least the Cool Kids should be the Cool Young Adults. Frankie's kids, the poor woobies. Regardless, Season 0 is complete with all the ends tied.

But what about Duchess, you asked? Do you really need to know? Next chapter begins Season 1, which will take place a month (on planet) after the finale of a Drunken Knockout Marriage.)

_Season 0 End_

_Ending Theme – Lofi Boy – The Struggle in the 90's_


	4. S1 - We Can Finally Start

(A/N: No, I won't put the disclaimer for every chapter. That's not needed, and I could use this to give shout-out. Like to all my peeps in the Good-RWBYAU Discord.)

* * *

Now, cue the opening song…which you'll have to look up on YouTube because there's no real lyrics.

* * *

**[Cowboy Bebop's Tank!]**

* * *

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 1 (New Generation Saga)

Chapter 4: We Can Finally Get Started

* * *

[One Month and a Few Weeks After the Events of the Last Chapter and the Finale of A Drunken Knockout Marriage – Mid to Late Feburary]

[Unknown location, somewhere over the skies of the Pacific Ocean]

The day had come at least and Kaze felt he was cloud nine. Of course, he was flying through the skies excited to deliver the news back home. Humming a little tune, he increased his pace only to suddenly fly into a wall only to see nothing there.

"What the h…cloaking…" Kaze muttered to himself as the wall began to glitch and make itself visible. "Oh crap."

Kaze was by all means a hero, but he was underequipped, and he slowly realized he was outnumbered by how much many he sensed on that ship. Not even waiting for the ship to become fully visible, Kaze flew away using Super Saiyan to boost his speed. He didn't need to pass the Pacific Ocean to get home, there was the other way around! Yeah!

The ship's hatch had opened as a robe-clad Keitaro sauntered out looking around having missed Kaze.

"Hmm, I guess something must have hit the ship to mess with it's cloaking. Aw well, can't be helped. I told the boss cloaking the Vladilena was a bad idea. And now there's a smudge." Keitaro said walking back inside as the hatched closed back.

Keitaro walked into the living area where most of the Amoral Aces were just waking up.

"Hey, Jōshō. Something hit the ship not too long ago and damaged the cloaking technology right where the logo is on the ship." Keitaro said with a yawn. "Told you we should have just parked on Kurit Islands."

"Any damage?" Jōshō asked getting himself a glass of tea.

"Just some slobber of whoever smacked into our ship. Whoever did it definitely fled…" Keitaro said sensing a fleeing ki. "And is flying fast. Should we go after him?"

"If he is fleeing away, then he's smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Forget him." Jōshō said taking a sip.

"Um, Sir." Hali Emoji said meekly getting Joshinari's attention. "Your…cousin is in the news."

She handed him a newspaper to which he opened up. The headline had gotten him to roll his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised? His tie to that rancid show was going to be his undoing." Joshinari remarked.

"Hypocritical, much?" Leandra (8XL) said as she plopped down on her chair.

"I took the characters that were least likely to piss people off. Except the Zoomans." Joshinari said looking down at the paper.

"By the way, what did you do with that?" Serena Juniper (Skinny Jasper) said curiously.

"You ever heard of the Sims? Basically, I built a Sims world and dumped those Zoomans in it. They're living new lives blissfully gaining independence. It's also you haven't seen Gemini (8XG) or Justina (8XJ) lately. They went to join the Zoomans in living there wanting to look after them." Joshinari explained.

"Well…that explains some things. But what's going down with the CGs?" Serena J said pointing to the paper.

"Oh, that well…apparently, Sadie and Pink Diamond had doing some shady shit using her connections to Ryker to protect them. But not from me, and I got the parents involved, and Ryker was pissed that his parents up and confronted him on it." Joshinari said with a chuckle. "Seems Pink and Sadie didn't realize who they were messing with when Gemini told them the world that I created was a protected planet. All that drama nearly exposed we were hiding here."

The Blackthorn clan still had some semblance of a moral code, and Ryker was not pleased that his cohorts had the nerve to do this under his nose. Especially considering this made Ryker look bad in the public eye as Joshinari was rehabilitating the Zoomans.

"It seems that Pink proved she was looking out for herself and ratted out Sadie's misdeeds. Seems Sadie is going to be spending a dime in prison for her crimes. Her lust for Lars led her down a path of destruction, and nearly dragged Ryker and his team with them." Joshinari said having no sympathy for her. "At least, my cousin was smart enough to give her the boot…a bit late though."

"Actually, darling, she's not serving that sentence. That paper's old…by about a few weeks. She's dead, love. Shanked in a prison riot. That's expected…considering they put her in the Null Void's Z-Sector Max Prison. Plenty of Frost who'd have a grudge against anyone related to the Blackthorns." Delia said reading a recent article off her phone.

"I wouldn't believe that…I wouldn't be surprised if they marked her dead to ensure no one goes after her. Whatever…good riddance." Joshinari said jovially. "So, who's up for Chinese food for breakfast?"

[Original County, Outer Towns]

K.O. found himself horribly bored in school today and he was wishing the lessons did not drag on. Yes, Dende had helped him to better his study habits, but this backfired. Now he did much better in his classes to where there was less challenge, and Miss Quantum was on his behind to go better. How Dendy put up with it, K.O. will never know.

"I would give anything to get out of this!" K.O. thought as Miss Quantum was prattling on.

WHAM! The door was kicked open to reveal a swarm of…Candy Pirates armed with cutlasses aimed at the teacher

"Well darn, seems they've found me. Well, class, I'll have to cut this class early and ask you to go to study hall." Miss Quantum said cracking her knuckles. "I have some unfinished business."

"So, you think you could cheat us in dice?" Captain Caramelanie said raising her blade at her throat.

"No, but maybe we can talk about this. Let me give you a seat." Ms. Quantum said taking a chair.

The captain lowered her sword and it seemed this was going to end peacefully.

Which proved to be a case when the teacher smashed the chair over the captain's head before using it at a battering ram to escape leaving the pirates to scramble after her leaving the students confused to what just happened.

"Hey K.O., I…where's your teacher?" Kaze asked confused.

"Chased out by Candy Pirates." Dendy said flatly.

"Only in Zen Kuro." Kaze muttered to himself before tossing K.O. with his lunch before hurrying out.

Kaze had arrived at the bodega where Carol was waiting for him along with Enid, Rad, and Mr. Gar.

"Ok, Kaze? What's this all about?" Carol asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I wanted to see if I don't get K.O. and Dendy a shot at applying for one of those hero academies, but that didn't work out. But, I was able to get Enid and Rad a shot at a fast track program at UA High." Kaze said flooring the two young adults.

"The UA?! How?! It's hard enough for people to get near the school since My Hero Academia merged with the planet." Enid said grabbing Kaze by his jacket.

Kaze explained he had a talk with the principal there and he liked the cut of his jib. In reality, Nezu accepted him out of pragmatism. When the world had merged and everyone was aware, they were fictional, their world had changed. For one, everyone could now get superhuman abilities thanks to the introduction of Ki, Chakra, and Magic. Two, the reveal lead to the change in treatment for people. All Might's secret was public knowledge, but the populace wanted to lend support. They pooled what warper energy they could donate to artificially keep his All for One flame going, a team of new medics were working to patch him up, and donations were flying at him. Nezu saw Kaze as an asset. A regular run of the mill 4th/5th/6th warper could only donate so much, but a 10th level's flames were endless. Plus, UA staff were quicker to learn of warper law and the clan politics. They hoped Kaze had ties to the Blackthorn family. So, they were more than happy to give him, his wife, and his friends' hero licenses. Kaze was blissfully unaware of this, however.

"I even got licenses for all of Fusion Force. I'll need to call them though." Kaze said excitedly handing out the licenses for them. "I even picked out my hero name, Sliver Shadow."

Carol rolled her eyes as everyone got their licenses.

"Provisional? How much you got a full license? You've had powers much less longer than any of us." Rad said glaring at Kaze.

Kaze shrugged not realized he got it out of sideline nepotism and pragmatism.

"So, Kunoichi Luna? A bit of a basic hero name, but it'll do." Enid said looking down at her license.

"The Radical Razor. Now that's a name." Rad said in approval. "Totally going to show this to Shannon."

He left despite the fact that was still his shift leaving Mr. Gar to sigh.

"That name is late 90s." Mr. Gar thought sheepishly before saying, "So basically, we can operate as heroes in Japan and get paid by its government."

"Wait, considering Fusion Force, I don't know if they'll take it well." Carol remarked.

When he told them, they had mixed feelings towards it. Saki was rightly livid that Fusion Force was technically tied to a government to which could potential put them in hot water with the President and the US Government. Crusher was able to get to talk to Nezu to keep the force independent to ensure that wouldn't happen.

"I'm sorry about all this." Kaze said awkwardly.

"It's not all your fault but do be careful. At the very least, you got some powerful people in our pocket, and that's good." Saki remarked. "Speaking of which, I'm going to need you, Carol, Enid, and Rad to meet with the team at the town of Nowhere tomorrow."

"Why? What's going on?" Kaze asked.

"You'll find out when you all get that. I can't spill the details over the phone. Later." Saki said before hanging up.

Kaze put away his phone wondering what was coming tomorrow.

O-[FFI]-O

Somewhere in space outside the Neo Kero Universe, the ship Blackfrost, home to the Crystal Squadron, were still sailing the stars. But the mood was quiet and remorseful after the scandal that tore through the team. Barbara had chosen to leave the team to join a monastery who find herself and where she went wrong on raising Sadie. Sadie's reported death on the news wasn't even something of catharsis for most of them.

[**Cues: Fist of the North Star OST [HQ] - Zetsubou no Buchi]**

Ryker sat alone on the observation desk on his recliner lost in thought wistfully staring into space as soft music played. Blue Diamond walked up slowly with a pitcher which she was struggling not to spill it as she was shaking. While it had been a month since being Pearl, they were given light tasks and were not physical harmed. However, Blue feared Ryker since the trial having got a raw feeling of the energy he gave off when angered. It was sensory overload for her. It didn't help that she and Yellow were powerless.

"Master, I brought you refreshments." Blue said nervously. "Shall I refill your glass with the fruit cocktail?"

"Just call it fruit juice…and yes." Ryker said as she poured his glass before leaving.

As Blue scurried off, Amethyst came up and turned off the music.

[Music Ends]

Ryker got up and turned to see Amethyst with her arms crossed. Ryker took a sip of his drink before she could speak.

"Ryker, you've been doing this since the verdict of the trial. You can't just blame yourself for letting it fester." Amethyst said supportively.

"I should have known…" Ryker muttered.

"Lars wanted to remind that you didn't and couldn't have known." Amethyst said. " He actually blames himself for letting me go on for longer than it did had."

"But Barb…" Ryker said only for Amethyst to cut in and say, "Only said that because she doesn't want to accept the fact that she raised a predator. So please stop beating yourself up over this. Don't tell me you blame yourself for Pink, too."

"What? No, of course not. I may have brought her back into the fold, but she's had awareness of being a shitty person being longer than Sadie has. Secondly, I'm debating even keeping her on board. The woman took advantage of the fact the writers had inadvertently made Sadie be a predator. She shifted the blame when she was damn well guilty of trying to get into what was clearly a restricted zone." Ryker said a bit heated.

"There's the Ryker we know." Amethyst said drinking the rest of his juice.

"Really, you had to drink what was mine?" Ryker said annoyed.

"Uhh…oh right, Lars wanted to ask if you were ready to arrive to CN-Zen Kuro." Amethyst changing the subject.

"Oh, right? We've been bumming space for a long while. I forgot Priyanka's been wanting Connie and Steven to finish school." Ryker said. "Then give the order to Lars, we're going."

Amethyst nodded and ran off as Ryker strode into the living room to find Yellow Diamond being whiny about being Bismuth's footstool. Ryker wasn't in the mood for it and neither was Bismuth. In entered Jasper, who was done with training.

"Hey, Jasper. Kindly shut Yellow up, I have no mood to put up with her." Ryker asked.

"I could..." Bismuth said only for Jasper to shush her.

"Don't. I've got this." Jasper said sliding off her shorts.

"Uh…Jas, what are you…Oh my…." Ryker said blushing a tad before laughing at what Jasper did to Yellow.

Yellow was gagged by Jasper shoving her underwear down her throat before using the band she used to keep a ponytail to secure it in her mouth. Yellow Diamond's nose was assailed with a putrid scent of dirt and sweat as Jasper had finished a long spar with Priyanka earlier. Jasper pulled up her shorts looking rather smug as Yellow Diamond could only glare up at the Cheeto gem.

"I can't believe you just did that." Bismuth said chuckling.

"She better not spit out the gag until I pull it out or else." Jasper said darkly before turning to Ryker. "By the way, you have a minute. I could use a hand styling this mane."

"Of course, you want me to draw some new styles?" Ryker offered.

Jasper could only smirk.

O-[FFI]-O

Over in the Sun Incinerator which was bridged to the Blackfrost, the Rutile Twins were supposed to be monitoring the radars, but they were preoccupied…playing Fortnite.

"Son of a…sniped again!" Lucy (The Left Rutile) said livid at the ease of the attack.

"We really need to redesign this map." Risa (The Right Rutile) said with a sigh.

As they played, they missed the blip on the radar that a Saiyan pod flew right past them. Surprisingly, the occupant had been playing the same game…and was the one who sniped the twins.

* * *

(A/N: Next chapter is partly going to be a dive into the life of the younger cast, the next gen if will. Also, we're going to move along the plot through the coming characters to the planet. This is going to be good. I hope you all liked the tiny bit of Diamond karma. As for Sadie's sudden removal, this is due to something I've discovered about Sadie that put her in bad graces for me, and finally killed any lingering thoughts of Larsadie being a thing. If you really want an explanation, I reposted my short essay about it in "Multiverse of the Stars".)

(A/N: It's late, but it's here.)


	5. New Beginnings and Old Trends (Part 1)

(A/N: It's late, but it's here.)

Now, cue the opening song…which you'll have to look up on YouTube because there's no real lyrics.

* * *

**[Cowboy Bebop's Tank!]**

* * *

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 1 (New Generation Saga)

Chapter 5: New Beginnings and Old Trends (Part 1)

* * *

|Foster's Home, The Core|

**[Cues: Taylor Banz – The Boondock Type Beat (2) Huey's Vision]**

_Vision? What do you know about my vision? My vision would turn your world upside down, tear asunder your illusions and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you. Now ask yourself: are you really ready to see that vision?_

Elsa Lynn grumbled as she woke up due to her alarm clock before yawning. Just another day in March, she thought as she forced herself out of bed and smacked her alarm clock off.

[Music Ends]

She hastily showered and the fourteen-year-old always saw her father's eyes in her no matter how much she did not want to. Once in a fluffy bathrobe, she walked downstairs to join the others for breakfast. Food was a comfort that Elsa Lynn wholeheartedly enjoyed. Her twelve and ten-year-old brothers, Mifune and Shinji, were already eating.

"Morning sweetheart." Frankie said putting down a plate for her as Elsa Lynn took up a seat.

The news was playing on a nearby.

"_And that's why you don't hump another man's dog… In other news, exchange students from the illustrious UA are coming to attend the famous St. Olivia's Battle Academy." _

"Nothing famous about that hole." Mifune said with a chuckle.

"_We can confirm that is five of Class 1-A. Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Mina Ashido, Ochako Uraraka, and Mienta Minrou."_

"Don't they usually get people to sponsor them? I pity the chump who ends up with that task." Mifune joked.

"_In other news, wanted criminal Argit, has finally been arrested having apparently for petty theft. He's currently fighting being sent back to the States to fix additional charges."_

With breakfast done, the trio readied themselves for school. The dress code was rather lax, but they were encouraged to wear something blue or black (the school's color). For Elsa, it was a pair of blue armbands. For Mifune, it was a black scarf. For Shinji, it was a blue and black hat.

"Now have a good day at school, dearies!" Madame Foster said.

"We will." Mifune said as Elsa Lynn got her capsule out of her pocket.

A click and a throw, and there was her Foster's colored Hovercar on the road. She tossed her backpack in the backseat and got in the front. Mifune got out his KND-brand hoverboard, but Shinji merely got into the back of Elsa Lynn's car. He only recently turned old enough to get a lower classed vehicle of his own, and usually rode in the back of his big sister's car. As the Foster trio took off, so was Maylene and Taeko. Maylene did not have the heart to tell her parents that they needed to consider moving out of the apartment building. Her cousin was waiting for her as the two took to the rooftops rushing to get to school.

"Another day at St. O's?" Taeko asked in jest.

"Another day in that trap." Maylene said as a tomato smacked her in the face. "What the…oh great…it's them."

Them? Saint Olivia had a rival school and it was a rather vicious one. In The Core, there were two major schools which were St. Olivia's and Acme Looniversity. Acme Acres would end up scattered about within the Wilds and it had led to be a bit of a fight over territory and property. Percefto Prep ended in up in Vice and, thanks to President Strong, was forced to take in the lower-income children. Students of St. O's were known as "Saints" whereas students of Acme Loo were known as "Loons". Maylene sighed knowing she was going to have to teach some Loons a lesson in why you do not ruin a girl's hair with a tomato.

* * *

|Nowhere, The Wilds|

"So, other than clearing up that mess with UA, that's all." Enid asked. "Because I rushed out here without any breakfast."

"There's more, damn it." Saki said with a sigh. "I heard a rumor that Ryker's returning to Zen Kuro."

"Please tell me it's just a rumor. Most terraformers don't live on what they create." Kevin said sternly.

"Terraformer?" Carol asked.

"A term in old Warper tongue. It refers to a warper who has created a planet." Gwen explained. "And usually, they don't live on their creations."

"We should know by now that Ryker's anything but usual. And where the hell is Frankie?" Mandy asked.

"She's going to be late. She's has to file her taxes." Saki mused as Crusher winced.

"Fucking taxes." Crusher hissed. "I swear it's never easy to do that."

"Such is the pain of being an adult." Kaze joked.

"Oh, and Courage, thanks for hosting us." Marie said.

"Anything for the Force." Courage said with a wry smile.

Courage was more than willing to aid Fusion Force after Calem gave Courage the funds to start his own farm to allow to test out some of his new inventions. Courage was more than happy to do so and had his own farm a short walk away from the Bagge farm. With a new farmhouse, Courage had a place to call his own. Thus, most of Courage's "team" moved in except for Shirley who was playing hard to get.

"Good to know the Nowhere Nevermores are on our side." Kevin said.

"Not to interrupt, but can one of you go on a food run?" Kitty said.

"I could use breakfast myself." Saki said turning to Kaze. "Kaze, you and Carol can go get it."

Kaze groaned and asked where he was getting the food.

"There's a pancake house near the airport. Anyone else game?" Bunny said having a few coupons in hand.

So, off the Gray couple was to grab breakfast unaware of what was to come.

|Skies Above|

A private jet blazed through the sky as the students within were relaxing. Izuku knew why he was on this trip. In that was to get away from Japan for a while as the fangirls were going nuts. He could remember the about the support that was getting from everyone. Everyday, Inko found gift baskets, flowers, letters, and checks on her doorstep for her and Izuku. Words of encouragement were aplenty, and Class 1-A had become celebrities…most of them. Bakugo's reputation would downhill with the fact everyone had access to the show. Izuku cringed when Bakugo raged at the fact someone throw rotten tomatoes at him. Endeavor was also on the same boat of shafted, but somehow Mineta managed to get away with being a filthy pervert. Izuku even wondered how Mineta was recommended to join him on the trip. Along on this trip were the grape hero, Todoroki, Mina, and Ochako.

Todoroki was minding his own business jamming out to "Peace Sign", Mina was stuffing her face, Ochako was in a midst of an online Fortnite match for the first time, and Mineta was drooling at his laptop screen.

"Mineta…" Izuku said dryly walking over to him. "Ok…what?!"

On the screen were images of Bakugo's mom, and Izuku screamed in shock alerting the others.

"What's going on…aw gross!" Mina said recoiling at the sight of the screen.

"Sprinkles! I got sniped again! Fortnite sucks!" Ochako said tossing her headset aside. "What's going on?"

"Mineta's looking up porn of Bakugo's mom." Mina said repulsed.

"Oh, don't act like you haven't visited Rule34 at least once. I damn well know you all have." Mineta snapped.

"That doesn't mean it's okay." Ochako whined.

"Just yesterday, you were…" Mineta said only for Ochako to cut him off.

"Regardless, it exists." Mineta said matter of fact. "It's not like I'm looking up your mother, Midoriya."

He actually didn't as he was no fool. If he had to do it, he'd make sure he was off-planet and far away. Looking her up wasn't worth a Delware-Detriot Smash to the balls. He liked living and he knew he could get away with everyone else.

"What a waste of art on such perversion." Mina chided.

Mineta's retort was to pull up all the Izuku Midoriya. Mina was bleeding from her nose and kept trying to deny some of that art was hot. Ochako was steamed and Izuku was frantic.

"Why does everybody ship me with Bakugo?!" Izuku said facepalming.

Out came Nemuri Kayama (Midnight) and Yu Takeyama (Mt. Lady), who were functioning as their chaperones.

"Ok, what's with the…oh…." Yu said shamelessly gawking at the pictures with Midnight.

Izuku nearly slammed the laptop shut, and Mineta calmly closed the window. Any longer and Izuku would have thrown it off the plane.

"Why, just why are there so many pictures?" Izuku said dispondly.

"Because you're the main character, and everyone is royally perverted. Even the prudes, the SJWs, and so on. Everyone has it in them…there's just the normal ones, the ones that can't feel, and the depraved." Shoto said still jamming out to his tunes.

"I need a drink." Izuku said bitterly.

BOOM! The plane shook as everyone was wondering what was going on. Over the intercom, the pilot screamed the engine was on fire…and fell out of the plane.

"OH FUCK!" Mina screamed as the plane was falling from the sky.

There was panic and screaming, but Mineta stayed calm. If he was going to die, he was going to rub one last one out like a boss in the bathroom.

"Mineta!" Ochako screamed knowing full well what he was going to do.

"Oh, Mountain Lady! Crush me with your giant ass!" Mineta screamed furiously getting it off.

"Wait a second." Yu said having a realization.

She opened the plane door and jumped out to grow giant sized to catch the plane. Ochako and Mina were never going to admit that Mineta basically saved their skins. Yu set the plane down only to find their pilot dead with the force of the sudden catch sending him through the window and into the ground with a broken neck. There was also a car who crashed into Yu's giant right foot.

"My car!" Kaze screamed as he got out of it.

Yu shrunk down to normal size right as Kaze walked up to her completely livid.

"You appeared right the fuck out of nowhere and wrecked my car!" Kaze said enraged over it.

"No need to be mad, mister. We can work something out." Yu said sweetly playing the charm trialing a finger on his chest.

It probably would have worked, but Carol was next to him and cleared his throat.

"What? You his mom or something?" Yu said.

Carol saw purple and Yu would see a fist smash into her face. As the students got out, what they saw was a tanned blonde woman choking and punching Yu screaming words that the foulest sailors would blush. Kaze was recording it for later use, and Nemuri had to part the fight as Carol came out of her Turbo state. Kaze glanced over spotting Izuku and relaxed.

"Sorry you had to see that. My wife doesn't exactly like anyone making a crack about her age." Kaze remarked helping Yu. "She's not even 40."

"Your wife?! Oh…I…" Yu said awkwardly realizing she was hitting on a married man. "But you're so young."

"Yeah…I'm only 21." Kaze said sheepishly. "But nevermind that…what happened to your plane?"

"The engine blew up." Izuku said with a sigh. "I shouldn't be surprised. It was a Boeing."

"And there goes your private jet and your pilot." Mina remarked.

Kaze returned his car to his capsule and groaned. He'd have to make a call to the Force to explain this mess.

"I can teleport us someplace. I know a guy with a ship." Kaze mused.

"Hold on a second." Mineta said walking out of the bathroom. "Just need to check your bounty."

Mineta already had his phone in hand and was on the app that most new warpers to ID bounties.

"Let's see…" Mineta said before getting a match and projecting out of his camera.

**"Turbo Tornados" **Carol and Kaze D. Gray - 151,755,000 – 6th Rank /10th Rank – Active

"They increased it after the fight with Argit, but I barely fought in that scrap." Kaze muttered. "I need to up my training."

"Oh my gosh, a real 10th ranker is right in front of us!" Mina said excitedly.

Yu paled. From what little she had heard, 10th rank warpers were simply not to be toyed with and she ruined his car. Yu frantically bowed repeatedly apologizing to him and asking not to be erased.

"Ok, no need to blubber. You're lucky I'm not that psycho or the perverted Loveless." Kaze said. "But you owe me a new car. However, let's not worry about that now. I can teleport us all someplace to get a ride."

With the gang getting their things, they all laid their hands on him as Kaze was prepping to use Instant Transmission.

"Sweetheart, is that your hand on my ass?" Kaze asked trying to connect to a ki signature.

"So firm." Nemuri thought.

They vanished and Saki fell on his face when they teleported right in front of them. A few explanations later and after Kevin made the food run, Enid met her mentor in Nemuri and Yu.

"Sorry your entrance to the States was a total wash." Crusher remarked.

"Eh, it could be worse. We could have ended up like the pilot, Izuku's plane, or Kaze's car." Mineta remarked as Izuku and Kaze whimpered at the losses.

"Isn't the president going to be panicking that the students she was supposed to greet ended up in a plane crash?" Hunchback asked.

Saki started laughing deviously and got out his phone to make a call.

"_Ok, how did you get this number?_" President Strong asked.

"You really should watch who you friend on social media, as I just had to use that to get your number. Either way, that's not important. I happen to have information for you. Valuable information." Saki said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing at the moment. Just the fact I got one over you is joy enough." Saki remarked.

"Cut the shit and tell me what you have!" Princess Strong said.

"Remember the UA students? Apparently, the plane crashed. However, everyone survived except the pilot." Saki remarked. "I currently got them with me."

Saki could hear her slam her head on the desk and groan. She simply asked them to deliver the UA imports to her begrudgingly offering them 20,000 Taros for a completed job.

"We want it in US Dollars. Just in case." Kevin asked.

She agreed, gave them the directions, and hung up.

"So, we're dropping them off at the Immigration Center…" Kaze said slightly confused.

* * *

|Peach Creak Estates, The Suburbs, The Core|

Saint Olivia's and Acme Loo, two schools were really right in the neighborhood. Saint Olivia's had set up shop in the empty space near the baseball field, whereas Acme Loo was in the nearby neighborhood of Candy Cove. Far away, but close enough that students could have turf wars over petty bullshit. K.O. was one of many struggling to adjust. The school had classes for combat and exploration of the multiverse much to his joy, but he found the students…rather all over the place. Until you graduated, your status mattered. K.O. had the luck of having a 10th rank step-father. Sasha Borzakovskaya was not so lucky as he was both an orphan, poor, and an outsider leaving him a target for bullying. He did have one friend in Shinji bonding in the nurse's office with broken noses. Such is school life.

Sasha and Shinji were in homeroom with their respective homeroom teacher who wanted to be called be called, Mr. Ceviche.

"I never get why he always wears his dancing leotard." Sasha whispered to Shinji.

"It's so tight." Shinji said gagging as the girls ogled the goat. The P.A. System flared up with the voice of their principal.

"Good morning, students of Saint Olivia's Battle Academy. It is I, Principal and Headmistress Verdant. Today, we will be welcoming new students to the academy. So, to celebrate, there will be a fun day to welcome their arrival!" Principal Verdant said in a faux cheerful voice.

"FUCK YES!" A student screamed flipping over his desk in excitement.

"However, this fun day will be given to the upperclassmen from the sixth grade and up. They may go to the field now." She said.

"FUCK YOU!" That same student screamed throwing his desk at the speaker.

Ceviche did not even get a chance to move before that student tackled him to slashing at him with his claws.

"And there it freaking is." Shinji said bitterly.

The KND in the lower grades were pissed, but the principal did not care. Out on the field, stations were set up and a big landing pad for the ship delivering them. K.O. and Dendy were laying out on the grass glad to be out of class.

* * *

|Space|

"Is everyone ready to land?" Ryker asked getting into position.

"We're all strapped in!" Pearl said making one last check.

"Then, I'll just have Lisa automatically ping us to the best landing pad. Engage!" Ryker said activating the landing gear and having the A.I. do the rest.

* * *

It was a rare moment to see the school's headmistress out of her office. She was a sharply-dressed woman in her mid-thirties with short forest green-colored hair that was parted to one side and slate grey eyes. She would be considered beautiful and alluring to many, but the attitude was people repellent. Allison Verdant was a Pokémon Trainer, one of the best. She was a mirror counterpart of another trainer of another verse and was mostly the same. Warper awareness had mostly inflated her ego being that she should walk on most people. Most of the staff did not even like her because of this.

"And here they are." Maylene said sensing some strong powers.

Down came the ship of Fusion Force landing on the pad much to the shock of everyone, but another ship came down.

"Wait? That symbol! That's the symbol of the Blackthorn clan." One of the teachers said in shock.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

(A/N: Ah yeah, this chapter was a joy to make. I want to confirm the My Hero Academia going to join Saint Olivia's. I wanted Mineta to be a heck of a bit more meta. Basically, he's the douche who the others can't admit he's got a point. As for Allison, if you have read Pokémon Loud Version – Kanto (which I aid in writing), you know who she is. Either way, Ryker has arrived.)


	6. New Beginnings and Old Trends (Part 2)

Now, cue the opening song…which you'll have to look up on YouTube because there's no real lyrics.

**[Cowboy Bebop's Tank!]**

* * *

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 1 (New Generation Saga)

Chapter 6: New Beginnings and Old Trends (Part 2)

* * *

|Peach Creak Estates, The Suburbs, The Core|

Izuku was canonically one to be nervous, but that was on override when someone shouted Blackthorn. He was freaking over the sight of the symbol on the ship next to them as they walked down. Mineta was eerily calm.

"How can you even be so calm, Mineta?" Izuku asked.

"Simply because I have done nothing to warrant them to kill me. If you don't piss them off, what reason will they have to axe you?" Mineta said as the Blackfrost opened up to reveal Ryker and his crew behind him.

"So, it is normal for people to be on leashes and on all fours?" Nemuri asked assumed.

"Oh, they're slaves." Mineta said casually. "Note the mark on the collars, and yes, slavery's a thing."

"Yo, Ryker. It's been a while." Saki said coming causally. "Or I should say, that it's about time you showed up."

Ryker's stoic look broke to crack a smile as he slid down his runaway to high-five his second favorite oracle.

"Saki, how's Fusion Force?" Ryker asked.

"Hard times, Ryker. We kind of need to actually finance ourselves considering it's no longer the end of the world." Saki said dryly. "Princess teamed up with us…"

"Annabelle? I just passed her ship." Ryker remarked. "But you remember the gang?"

"I do…but aren't you missing that blonde chick….the slightly tubby one?" Saki asked before his Oracle powers caught him up. "Oh, right…never mind."

Ryker turned his attention to Allison who immediately bowed showing fear and respect for him. She introduced herself, but Ryker eased her out of her shaking.

"Jeez, just call me Ryker. No need for the fear." Ryker said gently before turning to Saki. "Do I need to be filled in on anything?"

"You do, but first let me introduce you to Kaze Gray. He's like you…a tenther." Saki said as Kaze nervously came down.

The tension in the air was thick and sparks of warper energy were crackling. Kaze was a bundle of nerves as the energy he sensed of Ryker made the Blackthorn an inferno to himself who felt like a candle.

"Well, ain't this a surprise. Another tenth ranker who isn't kin, this will certainly make things interesting." Ryker said kindly taking his hand. "Name's Ryker."

"Kaze. It's a pleasure…it's just wow, the energy you give off…its mind blowing. I was used to being well…a big blip on the energy radar." Kaze said awkwardly chuckling. "Anyway, let me introduce my wife, Carol."

"Hey there." Carol said coming down.

Before Ryker could speak, Saki cut him off saying, "As much as I want to continue this, we can't. Madame President's going to show up, and my team needs to go see Princess. We can talk later. C'mon, guys, we're readying to go."

As Saki predicted, government assignments showed up as the president's limo pulling up. Escorting Madame President out of the car were the Powerpuff Girls…or more fittingly, Powerpuff Women.

"I assume you have my money." Saki said kindly.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Road to the West]**

"Buttercup, give it to him." President Strong said as Buttercup tossed him the briefcase.

"Pleasure doing business, President Strong." Saki said with a bow. "I believe you have words for them and the Blackthorn couple. So, I will take my leave with my team. Fusion Force, we're leaving!"

"Thank you for picking us up from that tight spot." Yu said shaking Saki's hand.

"You still owe me a ten-second car." Kaze said crossing his arms.

Yu laughed sheepishly only to be tossed a communicator by Mandy who said she would need it to help pay off that debt. As Fusion Force took their leave, they were waved goodbye by their kids' right as their ship took off.

**[Cues: LAKEY INSPIRED – Chill Day]**

"I apologize that I had to resort to hiring those ruffians to transport you here. I am President Tara Strong running this fine country." President Strong said straightening herself up.

"A pleasure to meet you." Nemuri said respectfully.

"I believe that Miss Verdant can take over in introducing you to the school. I'm sorry I can't fully give you the speech, but there's a much more pressing matter." President Strong said turning her attention to Ryker.

"Oh yes, of course. Please do follow me." Allison said leading the UA transfers to her office.

"So, the terraformer has come to visit his work? Odd, that tends not to happen all too often. Firstly, allow me to offer condolences for the loss of your world." The president said with sympathy in her voice.

"Don't. It was a crap hole being patched with duct tape to cover the plot holes. It was bound to fall…" Steven said walking down.

"Although that doesn't answer, why are you even here?" Bubbles said adjusting her sunglasses.

"Settling. With the loss of the old world and my recent marriage, I've decided it would be best to set up shop here." Ryker mused. "Considering I had a hand in his world's forming, don't I get some kind of privileges or something?"

The Secret Service agents were all laughing at him until Blossom pointed out that he was actually right.

"Well, I believe according to warper ordinance, you can live on your world tax free in whichever part of this universe you live on. You also get a direct line to the world leaders, a seat at the gathering of world leaders, and 25% off on electricity and water bills." Blossom rattled off.

"But it would be best for you all not to live in the Core!" President Strong spoke up. "In fact, a survivor from your world had recently completed forming a new city for survivors of your world to live in. Gerald Calian…I believe."

She took Ryker aside and said, "Somehow, he and his friends managed to get past immigration…and was loose long enough to form a city in the Delmarva Providence. Normally, I'd have that investigated in how he and his entourage got past considering I've put a bit of order to let anyone from your world out to settle yet."

**[Music Ends]**

President Strong had to enter the Blackfrost with her Powerpuff Guards where they sat around the table explaining the current situation to the Crystal Squadron.

"It's grown that bad?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes, due to the recent backlash, Gems are not actually given a warm welcome. Social Justice Warriors have essentially given the race a really bed rep in chunks of the multiverse. Doesn't help that the Diamonds are not helping by mostly being chaotic stupid with warper powers. Order's broken up so much. Katsumi had an attempt at her life by a version of White Diamond. Thankfully, she was easily killed."

"Well no shit, give an entitled set of fuckers warper powers and they go nuts." Steven spat glaring at Pink Diamond who wanted to just shrink.

"I assume you got those two sealed." Buttercup said gesturing to Yellow and Blue.

"Powers stripped. Both are effectively useless as most goes into keeping their physical forms." Peridot said.

"Good, keep them out of sight." President Strong said with a sigh. "At least around the core."

"Fine, anything else?" Pearl asked.

"Other than an offer to send your kids to school at St. O's. Of course, you'll be able to get those two in free." President Strong mused. "I can have Blossom make the arrangement as it is a semi-boarding school."

"Well that's great, at least they can finish their education." Priyanka said as Steven groaned.

Steven and Connie were led off the ship with their things with Blossom leading them off as the President and the other two Powerpuff ready to leave.

"I'll have the arrangements made to send the Beach City residents to Neo Bayview. You should have no trouble." President Strong said walking off.

"Wait a second, what about our paperwork to get into this country?" Priyanka asked.

"Took care of it already." Ryker remarked. "Now let's ready to head out. And let's just sure we don't forget to tells Lars."

-owo-

|Danny Antonucci Immigration Center, Offworld Plaza, Inner City Core|

"Ugh, we're been here for close to three freaking months. When are we going to be able to leave?" Jenny Pizza whined as she sat with other "refugees".

"Yo, I just got a call from Sour Cream. He's on the planet." Buck Dewey said coming excitedly.

"Really?" Jenny said checking her phone to find Sour Cream on radar. "Aw yeah, this can't get any better."

"It can." One of the immigration officials said coming up before clearing his throat. "I have some good news. Your paperwork has been passed through and you are all cleared to settle. Those under 18 and don't have a GED/diploma are being sent to Saint Olivia's Battle Academy, and it is a boarding school. Due to the circumstances, they'll be getting in on scholarships. Also, a new settlement was recently formed in Delmarva and there are buses there for those who want to settle their free of charge."

Peedee had groaned having gotten his things. He was pretty much on his own now having lost his father to the glitch of his old world and his brother to Ryker. Not that he was mad about Ronaldo's dying considering his actions nearly got him axes. Maybe the academy won't be so bad, and the best-case scenario, he learned to fight. As for everyone else, they were processed and guided to the awaiting buses. Of course, there were two extras sneaking aboard.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Siobhan asked.

"Well, the homeless shelter was a bust." Anya said dryly holding her duffel bag. "I don't want to end up in Vice. Besides, a new city means new businesses. We could find some work there. Besides, if we convince them we're refugees of that world. We could get some benefits. Unless you want to go to the Battle Academy."

"Screw that." Siobhan said flatly as they managed to slip into one the buses taking the seats at the back.

With the buses loaded, they took off with Anya and Siobhan keeping to themselves only for Jenny to look behind her seat to them.

"Wait a second, I recognize you two. You were nearly…" Jenny said before Siobhan shushed her.

"Look, I would rather not get in trouble at the moment, so please save it for when we're off the bus." Siobhan said quietly.

Jenny pulled off confused but complied leaving the two to relax.

-owo-

|Kevin and Gwen's Home, Bravo Beach, Downtown, the Core|

"Annabelle, I see your little vacation did you well." Saki said crossing his arms.

Annabelle look well rested but rolled her eyes at this. She admitted she was taking her sweet time but noted that it was worth it.

"I did get it some connections with a new rising star in the business world. Secondly, I got myself some new upgrades to my body. Tell me I don't like totally cut." Annabelle said with a chuckle.

"Ok, I will admit. You look good." Crusher said with a pout.

"Plastic surgery?" Mandy quipped.

"Nope, mutation." Annabelle said flexing a lot.

Annabelle had now basically had a build closer to your well-fit female superhero, and Saki had a knowing look.

"And you got yourself superpowers to fulfill your somewhat petty childhood dream and you got a ring to suddenly change you into your own little Powerpuff outfit." Saki said as Annabelle pouted and blushed.

"Well hate to tell you but the Powerpuffs aren't even superheroes…they work for the government protecting the president." Gwen said as Annabelle was slackjawed.

"And that makes the 10,000 I spent on this ring pointless. Shit!" Annabelle spat.

"As for the business deal…" Saki asked.

"Right. Well as you know, there's a Morbucks Towers in the Core, but it's still horribly infected and under the government goons. So, I did some searching and connected with a man in need of investing. I bought in and now I have a new Morbuck Towers in a new town. Any of you got an issue in street racing?" Annabelle mused, "Because that's what I'll be starting up, a set of garages, auto stores, and the works."

Kevin lit up like he was told he won a fortune as this was a dream come true. Crusher was giddy over this asking tons of questions.

"To answer them, there's a street racing circuit going on in a new town. Yes, you all will get new cars to get in the circuits. Of course, I'll be having the funds feed to your duties to the world." Annabelle said kindly.

"As for the work for have for me." Saki asked.

"Yes, about that. Your job is for you and Mandy…to move to a new place I brought." Annabelle said giving Saki a slip of paper and some keys. "The address is there. And don't you dare refuse. I know your apartment means a lot to you. I'm not trying to abandon it, but you do need a bigger place. Your daughter and any kids you and Mandy have later on will thank you for it."

"I…thanks Annabelle." Saki said recollecting himself.

Mandy would not admit it, but she had been wanted to ask Saki to considering finding another place.

"I'll also need someone in the Pokémon regions. I'm investing in the Battle Frontier and I need reps. Who is willing to become trainers for it?" Annabelle asked.

"I'll do it. Always wanted to be a trainer." Crusher said excitedly.

"Better than bumming around here. Always wanted to try it out." Marie said taking Crusher's hand. "But what about Calem?"

"I'll dump some money into the park to make sure it says privately owned. I won't need to move Calem if he wishes to stay secondary." Annabelle said with a shrug. "So, we're all done for now."

"Anything for us to do?" Kevin asked.

"If you want, you can check out the new garage in Neo Bayview. They're not fully open yet, but I was going…" Annabelle said before Kevin was out of the door speeding off in his car. "….well…"

"And now I have to walk to get Kirby and Julie from school…just great." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"You're talking about those Nercofriggan spawns? Can't they just fly?" Annabelle innocently asked.

"So you're smart enough to remember their species, but dim enough to forget they usually live in cold environments." Gwen said shaking her head.

"So, we're being left to our own devices?" Kaze asked with raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much. Your wife's dojo is doing fine…and you can take up aiding the UA kids since you are licensed with Japan's Hero Association. They are going to need a local chaperone." Annabelle mused.

"All right then, but I need a new car. Please tell me you got another car capsule to give." Kaze asked as Carol rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll just buy another one." Annabelle groaned handing over another one. "Just go get that job looking after them."

Outside, Saki had sent out the car out from its capsule to see what was.

"A 1994 Toyota Supra MK IV…not bad. At least Princess went for it to be plain white to be customizeable for later." Saki said getting into the driver's seat.

"What? You going to give it flames?" Mandy asked sarcastically getting to the passenger's seat.

"You'd put skulls all over it." Saki shot back as he started the car.

Either side would never admit it as Saki drove away from the ritzy neighborhood in silence. As for Kaze and Carol, Kaze was a bit disappointed.

"A 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GT? I like it's a near replica of the famous one, but she did have her ego go all the paintjob?" Kaze said having facepalmed.

The car was painted a metallic red with the Morbucks family crest painted on the hood with on the sides having Annabelle coiled with an eastern dragon around her sensitive bits. Carol just shook her head and got in the car with her husband who could not help but think what if the design was with Carol instead as they made their leave.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

(A/N: This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I had to split it in two because of issues in real life. I will not be able to write fanfiction or really update anything for a long while (worse case, for the whole summer). Either way, here's what I was able to get out. I'll be seeing you guys soon…hopefully.)


	7. New Beginnings and Old Trends (Part 3)

Now, cue the opening song…which you'll have to look up on YouTube because there's no real lyrics.

**[Cowboy Bebop's Tank!]**

* * *

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 1 (New Generation Saga)

Chapter 7: New Beginnings and Old Trends (Part 3)

* * *

|Saint Olivia's Battle Academy, Peach Creak Estates, The Suburbs, The Core|

"So, you're leaving…" Maylene said coldly.

"Yes! Paperwork's done and I'll be making my leave today." Taeko explained putting the last of his things into his suitcase. "I really do want to be a trainer, and my parents got the chance to go there on stipend. Besides, I really…do want to see more of the world outside of the Core."

The two were in the common rooms for dorm rooms of the academy, specifically they were in the one for the co-ed dorm nicknamed the "Perdita Dorm" or the Dorm of the Lost. This dorm was given the name due to the tenants in there being the kids of the Fusion Force and the spawns of the Frost. It was literally isolated far from the other dorms deliberately by Allison to prevent any issues. Most of the tenants did not complain, but where one was leaving, they were going to get some newcomers.

"I still think it's fucked up you didn't have the nerve to discuss this, but I understand why you want to do this." Maylene said wistfully. "I'll miss you…cousin."

"You can always call." Taeko said hugging her gently before letting go. "And I'll come flying on the back of my Pokémon Army if you need me."

"Good luck on your journey." Elsa Lynn said cheerfully. "Me, Mifune, and Shinji will be rooting for you."

"I'm a bit jealous though." Sasha grumbled.

As the oldest of the group at sixteen next to Maylene, Taeko felt like he was stepping down from being the junior leader of this motley group. However, he knew Maylene would be take the reins. As he was about to leave through the door, Allison had entered with a few people behind her.

"Oh, Taeko. I see you're fixing to leave. Well, do know you have my support to peruse the endeavors of a Pokémon Trainer. In fact, I want you to have this." Allison said handing him a Luxury Ball. "It contains the Transport Pokémon, Lapras. Heard from the grapevine that you were off to Hoenn. You'll need this to traverse the seas."

This was a shock for the group as this was the nicest she's been lately. Of course, the one thing she would be geeked up over is Pokémon.

"Thanks, Miss Verdant." Taeko said weirded out. "Are those new tenants for the dorm?"

"Why yes. Considering their associations, it's for the place these two are placed here and the third one is more of a space issue. Meet Steven Universe, Connie Maeshrawn, and Peedee Fryman." Allison said as she and Taeko left the room.

Steven surveyed the room and sighed at the new living conditions as he claimed a bed. Connie was not too torn up about being put in a boarding school and found it quite freeing to be away from her mom. Peedee quietly took up a bed.

"Jeez…what happened to you three?" Sasha asked.

"My world got fucked." Peedee groaned.

"Same expect now I got to deal with school…" Steven said his hands on his face.

"And this is too depressing for me. I'm out of here." Maylene said leaving the dorm with K.O. following along.

-owo-

Outside of the school, the UA transfers were outside waiting for their "tour guide". Allison had actually not planned for this, and was trying to think of something. Taeko had exited the school noticing the group and bidding his hello before taking off to the skies flying off to meet up with his parents.

"Ok, I'm just going to say this. I want to learn how to fly…because it seems that everyone can just do that with ease." Momo said gobsmacked.

Mineta had decided to casually reveal that he could do it too just to screw with them. Unlike the rest, Mineta had immediately got around to learning what he could but hid it well from the others until now.

"The best part of being a reality warper. The potential to make yourself into whatever you want if you got a good head on your shoulders." Mineta said slyly. "Most of you were sitting on your hands and knees on this, but I have been exploring."

"I knew it." Izuku said calculatingly eyeing him over. "I have suspicions he was holding something back."

"That's right. I have some new abilities…for one, transformation!" Mineta said coolly. "This form you see is the form I take to sneak around. Y'know like All Might?"

They all laughed except Izuku who Mineta knew that he knew better than to laugh as Mineta began to glow.

**[Hellsing OST - Alucard´s Theme]**

Standing where the short Mineta was a new figure, one that got the girls to drop their jaws. His height nearly doubled and he stood as a tall, long limbed, broad shouldered teenager. His eyes gained a purple tint to it as his hair was slightly changed to have locks of black hair among the purple spheres. Even his clothes changed to a black shirt, purple duster-style overcoat, dark violet pants and boots with black fingerless gloves.

"So, still laughing now?" Mineta said gently lifting Momo's chin.

Momo could only stammer, Mina's brain had fried, and Ochako had trying to rationalize this. The teachers? Secretly plotting to get in his pants.

"How did you even get this?" Todoroki asked mildly surprised.

"Well…I may have snuck off to a Hellsing universe and killed off Alucard to get these cool vampire powers." Mineta said jovially.

Silence.

"How?!" Maylene and Verdant said coming out of the door.

"That's a secret." Mineta said with an owlish grin.

**[Music Abruptly Ends]**

Mineta got everything but glares, but he did not give a damn. Right then, Kaze and Carol had showed up which him asking which up is in charge of the school. Verdant pointed out that was her, and Kaze jovially got out before shaking her hand.

"Kaze Grey. I'm here to take up the job of being of the import students' caretaker while they're here." Kaze said kindly.

"Well you can't just come up and as…you know what…never mind, you're hired." Verdant said remember who Kaze is. "I'll just need your number."

An exchange of numbers and Verdant left them with him and Carol.

"So, you'll be looking after all us. So, you'll be taking care of our…needs." Midnight said teasingly.

"Sure…but who's the Alucard knockoff?" Kaze asked pointing at Mineta.

"I am Mineta in my new form." Mineta said with a bow.

"Neat…so can you hypnotize people like the real Alucard?" Kaze asked.

"Let me try." Mineta said raising two fingers at Ochako's head as her eyes went red. "Hmm…what should I ask her?"

"Why not ask her what color underwear she's wearing?" Mountain Lady suggested. "I doubt she'll answer you."

If Izuku was not his nice self, he could have punch the blonde upside her head, but he hopeful that Ochako could resist. Mineta decided to ask that question.

"There's no way this is going to work." Mina said confidently. "I'm sure of it."

"I'm wearing green Brazilian briefs with Izuku's emblem on the backside…" Ochako said blankly as everyone had a mortified look on their face except Kaze who laughed at that. "Favorite pair to wear…"

"Mineta should not have this power…." Momo said under her breath as Mineta released Ochako from his hold.

Ochako, now aware, of what she could to admit was about to punch Mineta but turned around to punch Mountain Lady in the throat for giving him the idea.

"So, Kaze? Why exactly did you ask for the job?" Maylene asked.

"Fusion Force suggested I do it…and besides, I get to hang out with Izuku and crew. It'll be a wild ride." Kaze said merrily. "Helping out the next gen to greatness."

"As much as that's noble, you've barely been around the Core like I have. So, I'll be joining this little excursion." Maylene said going over to the school's parking lot to wheel out her car, a Mechomorph Hovercar.

Unlike the siblings of Former Frost, she did not have to carry her car as a capsule to prevent it from being messed with. This lead to split with Midoriya, Midnight (much to Carol's annoyance), and Ochako in the back of Kaze's car with the rest in Maylene's. Opening up the communication channel to sync both cars, Kaze asked Maylene where they should start.

"Sector V. Might as well…begin where it all began." Maylene said revving her engine. "Hope you can keep up."

As she sped him, Kaze shifted gears and took off right on after her. As they left, Verdant watched from the window with a bit of a relived look before getting a phone call and took it up.

_"Yes, I wouldn't worry about Kaze. Not much of a record…a fairly greenhorn of a warper, but he's a tenther. I doubt no one is going to want to get in his way. If you want to look for his records, be my guest, but the Order is rather hush-hush on them. Good luck that…Prime Minister Midoriya."_

* * *

(A/N: The end of "New Beginnings and Old Trends", and no I'm explaining how Mineta killed a version of Alucard. You'll just have to use your imagination. I did this specifically because of chadtayor020, and just to have try to wrap his head around that to try to figure out how. Still though, I did want to show how simple warper powers could make the jokey characters dangerous. As if you are wondering why I'm having Kaze do the tour with Maylene instead of having Maylene with the other younger cast, Kaze technically counts as a member of the New Gen (warper-wise, so would the Blackthorn kids as a generation is every 30 years.). Plus, Steven needs a break. So next time, we tour the Core!)


	8. The Summer's Set (Part 1)

Now, cue the opening song…which you'll have to look up on YouTube because there's no real lyrics.

**[Cowboy Bebop's Tank!]**

* * *

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 1 (New Generation Saga) Finale

Chapter 8: The Summer's Set (Part 1)

* * *

|Downtown, The Core|

Playing tour guide was something Maylene could do at the very least. Though she wished when they entered Sector V, they weren't swarmed by Midoriya fangirls in the KND. They kept trying to justify stopping Taeko to get to Midoriya. Maylene had to tell him to floor it out of there which led to Downtown. She couldn't exactly tour guide the imports around in her school clothes which brought around to the apartment building Saki dwelled in.

"What the hell is with this place? Looks like shit." Yu said insensitively.

Maylene clearly wanted to punch Yu for that, but Mineta did the simple enough. Use his powers to will Nemuri to knee Yu between the legs.

"I love these powers." Mineta said wistfully.

"Damn it, Mineta! Not cool!" Yu said wincing.

"Ugh, just wait here while I go get changed." Maylene said jumping her up the stairs unlike a normal person.

"So…Kaze? What's it like being a tenth level warper?" Mina asked curiously.

"I actually only become one recently. I'm still getting used it to it…it's like I have no limit, yet I do. It's walking on air all the time." Kaze said looking at the surging warper flame he formed in his hand. "So much endless potential."

"Mind if I absorb that? I don't want to impose on you, but your flames are the purest kind." Todoroki said trying not to make it sound weird.

Kaze simply tossed it over and the ice and fire user got a short high from absorbing it. His eyes went wide and it was pure euphoria for a few moments.

"Could I have some of those flames too?" Yu asked sweetly getting too close to him.

WHAM! Carol had punched the heroine into the wall ending up with her out cold and slumped on the ground. Maylene came out in different clothes and a holster for a weapon before seeing Yu out cold.

"Do I even need to ask?" Maylene said zipping her black track jacket.

"No. We'll just put her in the car." Momo said politely doing so.

"Well then, let the tour began." Kaze said as they all took off.

-FFI-

|In Space|

A saiyan pod jettisoned through the stars baring the symbol of everyone's villainous Blackthorn, Joshinari. Inside, he was in the midst of catching up with his wife.

"Lady Dominator, darling. How's progress on monitoring the League of Villains?" Joshinari asked.

"Well enough. We have profiles on them on how to deal with them. I assume you'll be axing One For All and taking his quirk." Delia asked.

"No, I don't want it. But I do know what to do with it." Joshinari remarked coldly. "For it will be a blessing and a curse."

"And what about the Metsu Emeralds?" Delia remarked.

"Yes, I've grown aware that the Metsu Emeralds are out of my reach…due to my cousins. At the very least, six out of the reach of Pinkie and anyone else is fine. However, with the last one in the hands of those guitar playing loons. Tempting as it is, if I attack them for it, I'll expose all of us being in this system." Joshinari said with a bitter sigh. "Better we focus on the lost 3 Metsu Blades."

"Actually, I have some good news. Keitaro did a bit of digging and apparently there's another set of Emeralds. Remember the Sol Emeralds?" Delia teased.

"Metsu Sol Emeralds? Is the Order aware of this?!" Joshinari asked.

"No, not at the moment. Unlike the others, these were sealed away. Keitaro managed to find this out thanks to 10Chan. Mostly rumors, but Keitaro did some research and realized some TenChan dumbass accidently uncovered it. It'll take him all summer to pinpoint it, but we'll get there." Delia explained.

"Fine with me. All that matters is that no one finds out about this until it's too late for anyone to stop us." Joshinari remarked. "Pinkamena is still reeling from anal cancer and I want to take advantage."

"By the way…I have a surprise for you. Don't ask what…you'll see it when you return to me." Delia said. "Oh, and one last thing, we're hiding out someplace new. There are actual Naruto-styled ninja villages hidden through Japan and China. We ended up taking over one. The Hidden Ghetto Village."

Joshinari had the look of complete disbelief and Delia explained that she was what it was literally called. Joshinari bet his wife goodbye and hung up before breaking down in laughter.

"The Hidden GHETTO village?!" Joshinari said howling with laughter.

-FFI-

|Bayview, Delmarva Peninsula|

With the tour of the Core complete, the next location was Bayview. Maylene was new to this place as well, but Izuku really wanted to see the new hometown of the legendary "Gemslayer Black". Of course, the gang were all at a garage.

"Thanks for the repaint of my car, Proof." Kaze said kindly shaking his hand.

Kaze's car now had a jet black coloring with purple streaks.

"Please. Proof was my old fighting name. It's Erick." Erick said with a smirk. "I should be talking you for getting me some high-paying customers."

Erick's wife, Angel, and fellow mechanic, T'ai-Monquie come out of the garage with Nemuri and Yu with big grins.

"Allow us to present their new wheels." Angel said the imports and Maylene rolled out in their new vehicles.

**[Cues: Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition Soundtrack - Loading Music #1]**

Maylene upgraded to a Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) having had her old hovercar merged with it giving the Mechomorph patterning, kit, metallic rims, and she had a Specter spoiler set on the back.

Izuku was feeling powerful in his new wheels. A brand smacking new green Porsche 918 Spyder with his emblem emblazoned on the front of it, spinning rims, and a Viper spoiler. The interior was red leather and he was melting in the seat.

"Totally worth spending the million." Izuku said with a chuckle.

His fan wanted him to spend the money they threw at him? Why not on something awesome!

Shoto had chosen the 1970 Dodge Charger R/T having it painted half icy blue and half red with white stripes down the middle. Of course, this was all on his dad's dime and he spared no expense on the interior.

However, it surprised all that Mineta went all out and got a 2012 Telsa Roadster 2.5 Sport. It didn't surprise them that he painted it purple and had a racy picture of Midnight and Mt. Lady in bikinis on the hood. Even had a similar spoiler to Izuku's with spinning rims of his own.

Ochako had chosen a ritzy 2003 Nissan Fairlady Z (Z33) painted pale pink with black bubbles on the sides, black painted rims, and a black Impact spoiler. Izuku was more than ok than chipping in for it.

Mina had followed Maylene in her selection in a Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) and drooling over being behind the wheel. It was painted with the same pattern as her hero clothes with a Dynamo spoiler. Like Izuku, a good chunk of cash went to the interior design.

Lastly, Momo had come out in a Lamborghini Reventón Roadster painted scarlet with an eastern dragon painted on the sides and gold-colored rims. She had the hood and spoiler give off a carbon feel.

"Ok, we need to test these things." Mina said revving their engines.

"I'm game. Last one to Original Country pays for lunch." Kaze said as he and Carol dove into their car.

"I'll have to meet up with you guys later. I need to meet up with my folks at the new place." Maylene said taking off in another direction.

Nemuri and Yu were stuck riding with Mineta much to their chagrin as everyone wheeled into the road.

"Careful racing outside of Bayview. The cops will give you a chase." Erick warned.

"We'll just have to be faster than them then!" Izuku said as everyone revved.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Angel yelled.

**[Cues: Heaven's Basement – I Am Electric]**

Bursts of flames came out of the exhaust pipes as they took off down the road blowing dust and trash in the face of a shirtless jogger who was listening to an electric tune on his headphones. Said jogger coughed at the smoke before Ta'i-Monqiue gave him a towel to wipe his face.

"Sorry about it. Surprised to see you out and about, Ryker." She said.

The Blackthorn of the Crystal Squadron had only recently started jogging to keep himself nimble. He had wiped his face off before handing it back to her. At the moment, he was just in his gi except having the top part of it tied around his waist.

"Just getting myself up and at 'em. By the way, did my package came in?" Ryker asked.

"Surprise you're not ordering it through your garage?" Erick said getting a capsule case out of his pocket.

Ryker had a stake in one of the more recent garages, Space Train Garage and Car Wash, under Pearl and Greg.

"I would, but Pearl and Greg don't have the connections to car dealers across the 'verse yet and are still getting stock. Gearld did say it would take some time. So, I had to put the order in." Ryker remarked nonchalantly.

"Still, why do you even another car when you got the Agera?" Angel asked innocently. "Or Pearl having her Spyder?"

"Angel, it is within a street racer's best interest to have a few cars under his belt. Even though we don't really race for slips, in case of damage. And some races have class restrictions." T'ai explained.

"Ok, I have yours and Pearl's order. One stock 2007 Nissan 370Z for you and a Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 for Pearl with adjusted steering. Sign here." Erick said producing the page on his tablet for Ryker to sign.

Using his finger, Ryker signed, and the capsules were beamed into his BlackTab.

"Pleasure doing business." Erick said as Ryker waved goodbye.

He slipped his headphones back on and ran off.

"To think, he's considered the dreaded among warpers." Angel said as T'ai snarked, "Angel, it's always the nice ones you have to beware at times."

Ryker moved along at an even pace nearing the beach and zipping past a beachgoer and her van.

**[Music Ends]**

"Wait, was that Anya from Anya's Ghost?" Ryker thought before getting interrupted by a phone call from Pearl.

As Ryker took it, said beachgoer on a beach chair removed her shades to gaze at Ryker.

"So, that's Ryker, the tenther everyone talks about it. He's hunky." Anya said eyeing him up.

Out of the back doors of the van came Siobhan who smacked her over the head.

"And he's married. So don't….besides I'd rather not to bury you and tell Siobhan that you were murdered by his wife." Siobhan said. "I'd rather have him train us to fight instead. Regardless, we've spent enough time lounging. We need to get our cars out and get some racing done for some mod parts."

For those who couldn't afford a complete customization on their wheels, there were races held which offered modifications like nitrous and so on as prizes. Anya was lucky she had "convinced" one of the men at a garage to get her and Siobhan decent cars to start with considered they had put money down towards a van to live in.

"Lucky he was willing to trade an autographed photo of you in that bandeau bikini." Siobhan said groaning at the memory. "So come on, let's go."

Anya got up and got into the van slipping a pair of jeans over her bottoms. For a top, she settled for a small open jacket before getting her capsule for her car. She also stored away the beach chair and worn umbrella. Siobhan got hers and her black leather jacket on before returning the van to a capsule to pocket it. With the van safe, they released their recently obtained wheels. Anya had gotten a red Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 with gold racing stripes, while Siobhan had obtained a Gen 5 Ford Mustang Boss 302 having it colored grey with its base black lining.

"Let's try to win us some nitrous or at least a reinforced chassis." Siobhan said getting on and starting the engine.

"I just hope my brother's all right." Anya thought before saying, "Yeah sure."

She started hers up and the two took off for the Arena, but this time Ryker was smart enough to dodge the dust and sand. He finished his jog and headed home to find the gang all there waiting. Well except for Steven, Connie, Onion, Aiko, and Priyanka. Priyanka had to leave for the Core to take courses in medical school given she could only doctor on humanoids, the kids were at the academy, and Aiko had also left to get back into teaching. Lars and his crew weren't around either being they headed back to space.

"Here's your new wheels." Ryker said tossing her the capsule. "Now we just have put the work in."

"Already ordered a few things for that." Tsubasa remarked. "But are you going to do something about Pink?"

Pink Diamond was still on their couch watching TV in a bathrobe while drinking a bottle of wine. Ryker walked over and took the bottle and turned off the television to get her attention.

"Ahem. I thought I told you that we all had to get jobs." Ryker said crossing his arms.

"I hate to say it, but my reputation and being a Diamond pretty much shits on my chances." Pink said stressed out and pointing to her rejection letters.

Blue and Yellow Diamond were cleaning the place holding some pity for Pink. Mostly Blue was. Yellow wanted to see Ryker up and deck the lazy twat.

"Pearl, Greg, can't she work with you guys?" Ryker asked.

"No. Never happening." Greg said sternly.

"Amethyst spends her mornings sleeping around and you don't give her shit." Pink said pointing to the sleeping purple gem.

"She works nights. Considering that I sometimes join her, I can attest to that. Underground fighting ain't no tickle fight." Ryker remarked.

With them in a new world, especially a warper-filled one, the gang did have to get work to add more funds. Pearl (in addition to be a street racer) and Greg had started their garage, Tsubasa was assisting with said garage and becoming a racer himself, Sour Cream had become a freelance DJ and music producer with Vidalia assisting, Amethyst was a circuit fighter for the Def Jam League, Jasper and Garnet started Sharp Stones, Peridot and Lapis had restarted Gemini Industries helping with Jasper and Garnet's gym, and Bismuth did weapon building and maintenance by taking housecalls. As for Lars and his crew, they were pirates of the stars hunting treasure and raiding criminal ships. So, everyone wasn't happy that Pink was a drain on expenses. Ryker didn't really have a job but assisted with everyone else's along with racing on occasion.

"I have an idea. Let's use Blue and Yellow Diamond for profit." Pink suggested.

Blue and Yellow Diamond froze at this.

"And do what?" Ryker asked.

"Pimp them out. People will pay a ton to lay with a Diamond." Pink remarked. "We could make tons off of this."

"A bordello? Are you kidding me? That's…actually not a terrible idea, but we need a place to do it." Ryker remarked as everyone was surprised he was entertaining the idea.

"The barn? Thankfully, we got the warp pads on this world and the barn was carried over. We can store the Diamonds and a few others there. I can run it." Pink remarked.

"Absolutely not. You can't run your empire much less be charge of a business. We will take your idea because it's not a terrible one. All those in favor of whoring out Blue and Yellow?" Peridot said as all hands were raised. "Well, it's decided."

"Don't we get a say in this?!" Yellow Diamond asked.

Pearl backhanded her saying she should be thankful she isn't shattered and in the gutter.

"Due to this idea, I'll let your lack of job go for now. But you're not staying here lounging about. At least, get yourself a car and go race or something." Ryker remarked worriedly.

"Thanks for the concern. Look, I'm sorry for being a bit of a drain. Just…all those rejection letters took a toll on me. Everyone just hates my guts and it's just a struggle to try and redemption myself." Pink said bitterly. "Excuse me."

She scurried off to her room leaving the group in awkward silence before Garnet cleared her throat.

"Moving on, I have an announcement of my own." Garnet said taking off her shades and beaming. "Ryker…you're going to be a dad in a few more months."

"And so are you, Tsubasa." Pearl said as the men blinked.

"We're going to be grandparents, Sapphy!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Oh no…my mother is going to freak. She's always wanted grandkids." Ryker said numbly. "But that's I get for not using a condom. Still worth it."

"We should celebrate. Somebody wake up Amethyst, we're going out. My treat." Lapis said kindly.

As they left with Amethyst to celebrate, Maylene had arrived on the new family home of the Shadow family.

**[Cues: Layo – Ramen Beat]**

The home itself was a rather nice ranch-styled two-story house with a small front yard and garage. She pulled up and got out noticing Saki's car in the driveway. She came up to the door and knocked which got Mandy to answer the door.

"Welcome home." She said with a small smile. "Your room's upstairs on the right."

"Thanks mom." Maylene said walking in.

She noticed that her father was sitting on the kitchen table looking concerned at the letter he had in his hand.

"Father, is something wrong?" Maylene asked concerned.

"Yes, apparently I have a son!" Saki said angrily. "Some warper fuck siphoned my DNA before my powers awakened. Apparently, my DNA was used to help a dying woman conceive. Even used the same name. Only reason I didn't find out sooner was because of the damn war."

"What happened to your son?" Maylene asked.

"Worked under the Order and was dating one of the heads. Ended up nearly killed and ended up merging with the body of a Naruto or something." Mandy said waving it off.

"Wait, the Geist Fox is…your son and my brother?" Maylene said dryly.

"I need a freaking drink…" Saki remarked.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I'll be ending the first season with this two-parter wrapping all the loose ends and setting up next season. For those curious, Garnet and Pearl are at least one to two months along. As for the sudden rush to get to next season, I do need catch up to set up for the plot.)


	9. S1 Finale - The Summer's Set (Part 2)

Now, cue the opening song…which you'll have to look up on YouTube because there's no real lyrics.

**[Cowboy Bebop's Tank!]**

* * *

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 1 (New Generation Saga) Finale

Chapter 9: The Summer's Set (Part 2)

* * *

|Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Original County, Outer Towns|

"Wait, how many episodes did I miss?!" Kaze asked in a panic.

"Plenty. Hell, good chunk of the events went down while you were gone." Rad explained.

Kaze and Carol had figured they could catch up with Rad, Enid, and Mr. Gar only to be told they missed out on some canon events. Especially some rather important ones and some minor ones. On the minor side, Shannon got herself upgrades to take on a human appearance similar to her canon alternate universe counterpart.

"So, Foxtail's stepped down from P.O.I.N.T. and she's left Elodie take over. Not surprised given their track record." Carol said with a sigh.

"About that…that's not exactly what happened. P.O.I.N.T. ended up under the government and our president arrested her on several charges of corruptions and the like. Elodie's just holding the position for who Tara actually asked to take over, you." Enid explained.

"What? Me?! I can't run it." Carol said sheepishly.

"Please do it, Carol." Mr. Gar said. "Consider the shady stuff that went down there, we need someone to flush them out. Plus, I've actually rejoined willing to help out as well."

"Considering we're registered as superheroes in Japan, joining would be a good idea. Think I could get in?" Kaze asked as he checked his phone.

Before Carol gave Kaze an answer, Kaze paled at what she was watching.

"Well shit…uh…Carol…it seems your old boyfriend's alive and evil." Kaze said showing Carol the video.

"Remember when I said I couldn't run it. I changed my mind." Carol said swallowing her hesitance.

"Look on the bright side, you can sue him for child support." Enid said with a chuckle.

"But where are we going to get a lawyer? And does K.O. even know about this?!" Kaze said panicking.

"I don't know, but it's going to be a mess to deal with." Carol said thinking it was only a matter of time taking into the account everyone's self-awareness.

"Wait, so Shannon? What exactly are you doing now?" Kaze asked curiously. "Doubt you're still with Boxmore."

"Nope. I jumped ship. I'm not exactly a straight up hero…a bit more a heroic neutral now." Shannon explained. "As for the company, Boxman's back to running in, but he's teamed up with someone of similar mindset from some faraway place."

**[Cues: Nightmares On Wax - On It Maestro]**

Outside of the bodega where they were talking, the imports were all sitting on the hoods of their cars having lunch.

"Mineta, when you are going to let everyone know of your new form?" Mina asked.

"Hmm…the idea of Jiro sputtering like an idiot is appealing, but not yet." Mineta said with a grin. "I'm thinking of scoping out some American girls first."

He eyed the Hue Troops walking past and he floated over to them trying to put the moves on them. Momo was thinking that he was not going to get a single number.

"Ladies, pardon me, I'm new to town and this country. So, I don't know my way around. Any of you fearsome warriors care to give me the lay of the place?" Mineta said putting on the charm.

Red Action walked away uninterested, but he did manage to convince the others to give him a tour. Momo was stammering, and Shoto was snickering. Red Action had seen the imports, especially Momo, and now she was on the end of being hit on by Red Action.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I'm not into girls." Momo said awkwardly as Shoto was snickering harder.

"I'm interested in the lay of the place!" Nemuri said getting to Red Action's side.

Thus, Nemuri and Mineta would be enjoying the lay of what this town had to offer.

-FFI-

|St. Olivia's Battle Academy, Peach Creak Estates, The Suburbs, The Core|

**[Cues: Bully – Walking Theme]**

"So, Steven, Connie? Want to come over at our place for lunch?" Elsa Lynn asked.

The Foster trio were going to head home for lunch and the oldest had offered for Steven and Connie to join them. Connie had just gotten off the phone with her mother before accepting. Steven only really did to get out of the academy for a bit. He still had a lot on his mind, and it had not exactly help that he now lived self-aware. As they were leaving, the headmistress in a midst of a meeting with her vice principal.

"So, new students next semester." Allison said as her vice principal slid her a glass of coffee. "About time, you've gotten back…Miss Dubois."

"Sorry, the commute is murder. We all can't take to flying by our own power so easily." Sarah said with a sigh. "But yes, I've got the list of new students. Some from my hometown and the nearby town of Herkleston. In total 7 students. By the way, I heard that the Avalon boy left for the Islands. How's he?"

"On his 2nd badge apparently." Allison said with a chuckle. "Traveling with his parents."

"Can you believe that the terraformer is just up and living on the planet now?" Sarah said. "Just…who does that?"

"Someone who wants to save on cash and develop turf they can manage. Ryker's playing smart and it is a good way for him to settle down. He could start a family of his own now with little risk." Allison said in a calculating tone.

"The next generation of warpers. After seeing what this generation can do, the next generation will certainly be interesting." Allison remarked.

**[Cues: Metroid Fusion Music -BSL Ambience 1]**

|In Space|

Joshinari had landed, but unbeknownst to him that his line with his wife was not so secure. Thanks to Flourite, they were able to catch the latter end of the conversation. However, Lars was nervous. He could tell Ryker what's going on, but he'd be putting him and his team on risk of having Joshinari after him.

"What are we even doing to do?" Ashi asked him.

"Ashi, we may have to investigate this ourselves and keep it under wraps. We'll need to get away from Zen-Kuro for a bit." Lars said before addressing his crew. "We need to set a course for a plant to hide out in. Any suggestions?"

"There's Petropia home to a race of Crystalline Humanoids. We could all blend in there…except for Lars and Ashi." Padparadscha said.

"Fuck it. It's a risk Ashi and I will take! Set a course!" Lars said.

As their ship took off through hyperspace, another ship made itself visible. Said ship had a crew to which they had overheard mostly everything.

"My liege, we are within range to go after Lars and his crew."

_"No, let them go. Let them do the leg work. It's best we don't step in just yet. I believe it's time we used the results of Project Cerebus Knights for spying."_

"Are we going to use our newest project?"

"_Not yet. That gem hasn't even been canonically named yet. Ready M-01 and M-02." _

"As you wish…Dimensio."

"_Next season is going to be fun." _Dimensio said snickering deviously.

-FFI-

|The Village Hidden in the Ghetto, ?|

Joshinari had finally landed and he realized exactly what he was in for.

"Ah shit, here we go." Joshinari said exiting his pod.

* * *

(Mirai Yoshi's Void)

The Saiyan Oracle turns off the television as he and Kirasha got off the couch.

"Well, that season was rushed." Kirasha remarked.

"At least we wrapped up the plotlines and got everyone set for next season. I seriously need to watch some more OK KO…they're actually stepping their game up." Mirai said before facing the audience. "Season 1 is finally over and they'll be timeskipping."

"Wait, what about the thing that Delia wanted to tell Joshinari?" Kirasha asked.

Mirai shrugged.

"I'm just looking forward to the next Rick and Morty story. Besides, we're going to be late for the wedding." Mirai said getting a suit out of his closest. "See ya warpers for Season 2…coming soon."

"Hopefully this month." Kirasha muttered.

* * *

(A/N: To clear something up, Joshinari was returning from his supposed crossover with AlexCephon's Renagade story. However, the chapter itself hasn't been complete. It will…soon enough. This finale is just aftermath of his visit. Either way, we're getting new students, new events, and villains old and new. Also, Ryker's going to be a daddy! So, except one more update of this story something this month.)

Season 1 Complete

Ending Theme: Joan Jett – Love is All Around


	10. Over the Course of the Summer

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 1 Bonus

Chapter 10: Over the Course of the Break

* * *

(A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit different. Unlike the others, this is going to have past reposted of two bonus material (Life and Times with Rick and Morty/Racing Reflection) with extensions to them and an added third part. Short tales just showing the lives of our cast during the break.)

Part A – Welcome to CN-Zen Kuro

_A Week into the Summer_

|Skies Above the Core, CN-Zen Kuro|

It had been a week since his mother's wedding, and Morty was adjusting to living in this new world. Only issue was really being sent to school much to his displeasure. Summer got away by matter of already being a trainer. She simply ran off with her boyfriend to continue traveling.

"At least, it's summer." Morty thought to himself flying back to their new home.

With the copious amount of funds and a desire for wanting to spoil his lady, Merch had bought an island for them. One quite similar to Mask Island that a bit off the coast of Orchid Bay. As he descended onto the sand, he walked up the path to the moderately sized home. On a lawn chair was Beth dressed down for a day of soaking up the path. Only Merch was on top on her rubbing her shoulders and back.

"Ooh~ Rick." Beth moaned out as Morty rolled his eyes.

"Mom, please call him Merch. No need to project your Electra Complex on him." Morty said dryly.

"I don't mind." Merch said with a chuckle. "She can call me whatever she likes."

"How about daddy?" She cooed as Morty cringed.

Morty, cringing, went inside to see his grandmother, Bonnie, staring out at them with a displeased look.

"You heard that too?" Morty asked.

"Sadly, yes." Bonnie said dryly. "At least, she's happy and not with Jerry."

"I didn't have to bother about walking in on them hot and bothered." Morty said with a sigh. "I'm going up to by room."

Morty went up to his room still new in his mind as it was basically his dream bedroom come true. Flipping on the tv, he plopped down on his bed to watch some endless television. More specifically…

"**Tit Fondlers!**"

"An anime all-female version of Ball Fondlers? Ok…you have my erec-I mean attention." Morty said blankly watching along.

-w-

|Dewford Island, Pokémon Regions (Remnants), CN-Zen Kuro|

"Combusken!"

A trainer's Pokémon hit the dirt in defeat being this was the first battle they had lost. Then again, they were up against Summer Smith. What she did not expect was any trainer traveling with parents.

"Just great, and I just won my second badge." Taeko said returning his Pokémon.

His mother was glaring a hole at Summer, but the father was the more content to assure him to keep training. Summer graciously accepted the prize money before walking off with Roberto in tow.

"It's only been a week since I came to this region and I already miss Kanto." Summer said dryly. "So much water."

"Quit acting like a genwunner." Roberto muttered under his breath.

Roberto was excited to be in this region and was all the more ready to visit the legendary Battle Frontier. Not even a few steps before she heard a familiar shriek of her name and she groaned in annoyance.

"Not even a few minutes, and somehow this asshole finds me!" Summer snarled out. "Can't he just quit trying to fight me?"

"Give Gumball some credit. He's persistent." Roberto said mildly impressed.

"Guess I'll send him crying into his girlfriend's arms." Summer said cracking her knuckles. "You go on ahead."

"I'll make sure now to take too long in Grantie Cave." Roberto said jogging ahead.

-w-

|The Presidential Suite, City Hall, The Core|

"So, let me get this straight. We have another 10th level warper arriving on planet." President Strong said with a worried tone.

"Well…more like clan. Seems the Haruhara clan has grown as those guitar playing sons of hers have kids of their own. Unusual that Mr. Tadashi would swap to his wife's last name." Blossom said as Buttercup put down the updated bounties for them. "But I'm not going to lie. Everyone was paying so much attention to Blackthorn kids that it was quite a shock to see their updated stats. Plus, Haruko's real rank."

**_"Progressive Rocker"_**_ Hideki Haruhara – 1,280,000,000 - 10th Rank - Active_

**_"Alternative Ace"_**_ Hideo Haruhara – 1,375,000,000 - 10th Rank - Active_

**_"The Woman from the Blackest Inferno"_**_ Azula Haruhara - 950,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active_

**_"The Gamer's Darkest Shadow"_**_ Gaz Haruhara - 760,000,000 - 6th Rank - Active_

**_"Ganiax God"_**_ Yoshinari Tadashi - 3,500,000,000 - 10th Rank - Active_

**_"Vespa Goddess"_**_ Haruko Haruhara – 1,500,000,000 – 9th Rank – Active_

"If you think about it, this puts the Haruhara as a lot dangerous than we thought. Are they even staying in the Core?" Bubbles asked.

"Not for long. They're only staying for a while here to register those two kids up for St. Olivia's. I shudder to think of them considering their parents." President Strong said shuddering. "At least according to wait, they told immigration."

"Ugh, I just hope this doesn't cause more paperwork and I have to stay here longer?" Bubbles thought. "I really want to fly over and watch the races."

At least with them, it was not going to be boring.

-o-

Part B: Racing Reflections

_Several weeks pass…_

|The Presidential Suite, City Hall, The Core|

Bubbles was simply finishing up her shift of guarding the President.

"Bubbles, I'm here to relive you of duty." Blossom said coming in as Bubbles shot up in attention.

"About time." Bubble remarked with her arms crossed.

"I get it. You have plans Friday night." Blossom said sheepishly. "Just…wha…HEY!"

Out of the window, Bubble flew into night excitedly for her plans leaving Madame President to chuckle and Blossom to close the window shaking her head in disbelief. She was wondering just was the joy and laughter up to.

-w-

Bubbles had to rush home and change out her suit and tie to something a bit more casual. For where she was going, it was best people did not know she was a government agent. Out of the core of cities she left, to a little town near the coast, the town of Bayview. The street racing capital of the United States. Of course, she made sure to land right outside of town and make a phone call to be picked up. A short wait, and the rev of an engine comes up. A rather snazzy sports car drove up and its driver looked over at Bubbles.

"Surprised that of all people who were interesting in getting in the racing scene, it's you, Bubbles."

"Saki, you and Mandy can't hog all the fun for yourself." Bubbles said rather chipper.

Mandy, in the passenger seat, rolled her eyes as Bubble got in the backseat asking her how's being a stepmom. Mandy really did not feel like even speaking to the blonde ball of energy, but Saki lightly ribbed to at least do so.

"Considering we're not exactly the government's friends, why are we helping Bubbles again?" Mandy asked her husband dryly.

"Because I owe her a bit of a favor. Remember how we don't access to your old house? I cut a deal with her to get some things that would be sentimental to you in exchange we help tonight." Saki said smoothly. "Just try to make things pleasant."

As they took off, Bubbles excitedly looked around as cars of all kinds were all over and buzzing with activity.

"I do have to ask. What's an animal lover being so interested in getting into this?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Needed a hobby really and a way to earn extra cash." Bubbles said with a shrug.

"What, your cushy government jobs don't pay well?" Mandy said sarcastically.

"It does, but we get paid in Taros which while are still seen currency, fall short to the US Dollar. Besides, who hasn't played racing games and not wanted to actually do it in real life?" Bubbles said excitedly.

They could not argue with that for sure because Saki himself was just as guilty on the latter. It really was a dream come true to be driving a Supra for him. Saki had soon pulled up to the garage where the deal was arranged. Aria Customs and Imports which doubled as a car wash. The garage door opened to reveal one lone figure coming out.

"Tsubasa? Where's Pearl?" Saki asked getting out of the car.

"She had to leave early." Tsubasa said with a small grin. "Doctor's orders. But I can handle the request. Saki, I will need some assistance."

**[Cues: LAKEY INSPIRED – Monroe]**

Saki had followed Tsubasa leaving Mandy and Bubbles to sit on the hood of the car looking up at the summer night sky.

"You didn't answer my question, Mandy?" Bubbles asked.

"Look, it's weird. I didn't really expect any of this to happen after the war…after Fuse. It's still strange to hear Maylene try to call me "mom"." Mandy said quietly.

"If it helps. I was from a parallel world like yours before our world's merges to this mixmash. But from what I hear, your world at least defeated Fuse." Bubbles responded.

"Not without loss. Plenty of people lost their lives…some I knew personally. It's screwed up, isn't it? Having new counterparts replace what you lost." Mandy said wistfully. "I ended up meeting this world's Grim. Shocked to see I was even alive."

"I think he may have been from my world. Our Billy and Mandy got killed in a surprise attack. What happened to yours?" Bubbles said as Mandy wished she had a cigar right now.

"Most of ours weren't really killed off by Fuse's forces, but the guy who tried to be worse than Fuse. Billy was among the victims of that slaughter. I…I miss him." Mandy said showing a bit of vulnerability. "As for your counterparts, they have fallen to the slaughter as well."

"And here we are, all grown up in this patchwork world." Bubbles said getting a cigarette and lighter out of her purse.

"You smoke?" Mandy asked mildly surprised. "Figured Buttercup would be the smoker of the group."

"No, she prefers shots of whiskey on the beach." Bubbles said with a snort. "Need a cigarette, yourself?"

Mandy accepted before lighting up to take a drag.

"You know I don't really mind the merger. At the very least, it's a second chance. Maybe, I may just take a month off for a bit. I could use a vacation. How's living here?" Bubbles asked.

"It's all right. Most of the walls are lined to be soundproof so you cannot even hear the blaring of cars. Tons of motels if you really want to hang around." Mandy offered.

"Thanks for the heads up, Mandy." Bubbles said taking another long drag before blowing out smoke. "I'll consider it."

**[Cues: Battle Without Honor or Humanity - Tomayasu Hotei]**

"Miss Utonium, your new wheels are ready." Tsubasa said as Saki wheeled it out. "A brand new Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) given a full body kit, a carbon fiber dual roof, all grey interior, radio with Bluetooth supporter, a built-in microwave, powershot nitrous, a hi-top spoiler, sapphire plated rims, and modded parts from Amerikon Speedsystems as requested."

The car in question was painted a metallic blue with silvery bubbles on the sides. A black silhouette of her childhood self was on the hood of the car. Pink neon lit up from under the car.

"That will be in total 450,000 dollars." Tsubasa said before remembering Taros. "Oh right…in Taros, 600,000."

Bubbles promptly paid as Tsubasa tossed her the keys to her new set of wheels before he turned to Mandy.

**[Music Ends]**

"By the way, Mandy. The car you asked for is going to be a bit late. Your Hellcat was accidentally sent to the wrong universe. Blame the couriers. You'll have to get yours…in two months." Tsubasa said being apologetic.

She took a long final drag of that cigarette and flicked the butt in his face carefully not to hit his eyes in an act of showing her displeasure. It could have been worse as she could have punched him.

"Well, I believe I should give this thing a test run." Bubbles said using her laser eyes to burn away the last of her cigarette before getting in. "Catch you guys later."

Starting it up, she took off leaving nothing but a dust cloud. Bubbles could only gleeful smile at the acceleration making this car a smooth ride to go around in. Cruising around town, she noticed three cars at a start line. _A black 370Z (or the Fairlady Z in the East), a red Challenger_, _and a purple Telsa_. She wheeled in overhear that their fourth racer could not make it due to working "the graveyard shift".

"Now or never." She through before blaring her horn getting everyone's attention.

They all looked at her as she cleared her throat and said, "You still need a fourth."

**[Cues: Muse - Butterflies and Hurricanes]**

And that's how she found herself wheeling up to the start line with her car's GPS being transmitted the course. She could feel the surge of excitement, the cheers getting louder, and her thumped. She only spared a glance at the other racers because she had a good feeling, she'd be leaving them in the dust. Maybe it was first time cockiness or faith in shelling out for good modifications, but she felt she could win tonight. As the flag girl swung the flag, yelling for them go. Bubbles had taken off with others into the summer night. The race itself was a rush for Bubbles but one she had not won. She did not expect to exactly win the race, but a tie for second place was not too bad. She looked over at the car she tied with, the purple Telsa. The design was…rather titillating to the eye. The four had gotten out of their cars to collect their winnings.

"Ryker Blackthorn? Well the symbol on his license plate makes sense now. Surprised that one of the imports is racing…looks different then his ID." Bubbles thought as she and Mineta received their cut.

**[Music Ends]**

Mineta turned to Bubbles with a bit of a smirk.

"Not bad for your first run on the road, cutie. They call me the Nightwalker." Mineta said with a chuckle. "Everyone racing on the street got a codename. What's yours?"

"Miyako." Bubbles said sheepish over being hit on. "You new to racing as well?"

"I am. Been a few weeks since I got in the circuit, but it's become a second home to me. Care to join us for a bit of a celebration. Per the custom for the first race of the night." Mineta said kindly. "Loser pays, of course."

"I'm only paying for the first round of drinks." Anya said crossing her arms. "Losing pays shit. Ask Raichu Black over there."

"Raichu Black?" Bubbles said before realizing that was Ryker's codename.

"I'll do it. Only because the last test drive of this car was a success." Ryker said getting in his car. "I believe I'll be nice and treat you all. I won't be drinking any liquor though. Not tonight."

Bubbles had followed to a small tavern-styled bar with modern stylings. The four were at the bar talking about their cars when the bartender came with their drinks.

"One white Russian, two Grape Beams, and one Chocolate Shake with Whipped Cream and Oreo." The bartender said putting down the drinks.

"Oh yeah, come to papa." Ryker said taking the shade sipping through the straw. "Ah, this is the stuff. It's just the ones from the Tap and Still back at Earth Prime."

"So, Ryker?" Anya asked. "Is the rumor true that you're going to be a dad soon?"

"It is." Ryker said as Bubbles spat out her drink.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT!" Bubbles thought before asking for another Grape Beam.

"You can't believe it either." Mineta said mirthfully. "He and Tsubasa are going to be dads."

"Explains why Pearl wasn't there earlier." Bubbles thought before saying, "Who'da thunk it?"

"Well, a toast them. Good luck in going into fatherhood. Cheers!" Mineta said as cups clinked.

Ryker was first to leave citing his wife, but not before taking two more shakes home with him. Anya had been next to go leaving Mineta and Bubbles who having a good time while slugging a few more drinks.

"Tell me. You doing anything later?" Mineta asked. "Because I could think of something."

"Oh, how crass! But you have me intrigued enough to say yes." Bubbles said with a wry grin.

The bartender asked if they need a cab which the two agreed. The moment the cab was called and showed up, the pair got their keys back before leaving.

-w-

The next morning was a blur for Bubbles as a hangover pounded her head. She woke up in an unfamiliar room on top of Mineta's chest right as he was waking up.

"Morning." Mineta said as Bubbles reached over to the nightstand to get a lighter and her smokes. "Mind if I have one?"

Bubbles handed one other and lit them both up as they took a drag.

"Can't believe I just did that." Bubbles said with a sigh. "Must have been a hell of a first time for you."

"Actually no. You're my…seven lay since I'm come to the States." Mineta said as Bubbles was surprised. "Sorry for the bite marks. Force of vampire habit."

"Rright…I'm going to get dressed." Bubble said blowing a ring of smoke out as she went to get dressed.

The drive home was an awkward one for Bubbles and she was glad for having her own place. Too bad, unlike the others, she chose hers not too far from her childhood home. She had to capsule her car and buy a cheap hoodie to put over herself. She hurried along checking her phone. Missed calls from her sisters and her father.

"Just great." Bubbles said before coming up to her home.

She had lived in a modest flat up in Candy Cove and her home was lively with a garden and a bunny hoping around it. She walked up to it getting her key out about it to open it.

"Can't a girl go out and party?" Bubbles asked as Blossom was not buying what she said at all.

Bubbles went ahead inside closing the door leaving her sister to fly off.

"At least…she doesn't know." Bubbles said walking off to shower.

-o-

Part C: Crossed Over at Last

_Near the end of summer_

Just another day coming along in Bayview as the Ryker and Garnet were enjoying their time off at home.

"Ryker?" Garnet said to her husband who was on the couch. "You remember Hideo and Hideki, right?"

"Those two chuckleheads? Yeah, why?" Ryker said taking a sip of his tea.

"They moved into the neighborhood a while back." Garnet said spitting out his tea. "And I sense them coming up to the door."

**[Cues: The Pillows – Come Down (Instrumental)]**

"Figures. FLCL did get two new seasons." Ryker said getting up to the door to open it.

"Yo, yo, what's up?" Hideki said excitedly.

Ryder was rather surprised with the changes as both of them a bit older appearing less late teens and more as early to mid-twenties. Their features had evened both appeared an even mix of the mother and father, at least that's what Ryder assumed. Hideki had his salmon hair more styled similar to Ryker had years ago, his yellow eyes were now red ones, and his skin was slightly tanned. He wore an red-orange band shirt with the Pillows on it, a short, lavender jacket, a white belt with a silver, star-shaped belt buckle, blank pants, white boots, a pair of shades with a blank tint an orange slightly v-necked rim, and a necklace with the _Red Metsu Emerald_ on the center. His fusion guitar was still on his back.

"Oh god, all seven emeralds are on the same planet!" Ryker thought.

Hideo's features looked similar to when Ryker last met him. Same salmon-colored hair and yellow eyes upon him. Hideo wore his mother's _Progressive _jacket over a black undershirt, purple jeans, and black boots. Unlike Hideki, his guitar was changed with another, a 1967 Model Mustang.

"Ryker, you look great." Hideki said giving him a thumbs up. "You remember Azula and Gaz, right?"

Azula and Gaz had come up as well both slightly changed since they last meet sporting the curves of motherhood. Both were dressed to enjoy the beach. Azula was in her swimsuit from her days on Ember Island, and Gaz took with a bikini, sarong, sandals, and a straw hat on her head. Then Ryker noticed it.

"Wedding rings? Aw congrats you guys!" Ryker said shaking the brother's hands.

"Thanks. Congrats on yours. Heard Garnet's was carrying a bun, how many months along?" Hideo asked.

"About _five _months along. I'll be heading to a Time Chamber later this week to finish the pregnancy." Garnet remarked.

"Well, we each got a kid ourselves. Both hitting five." Hideki said pulling out a family photo on his phone. "The daughter's mine. That's Scarlet. The son making the stupid face is my brother's son, Hiroshi."

"So, the guy there with your mother…that's Yoshinari. Huh, I didn't expect him to look so much like Jinyu with the same skin tone. He's lighter than her, but what a surprise." Ryker said sheepish.

"Either way, we wanted to ask if you want to join us for lunch." Hideki said chipper. "Catch up on old times."

"Especially fighting. I want to see how strong you've gotten." Hideo said excitedly.

"Let me get my sword." Ryker said determined as the three were soon out on the beach to spar.

Two against one wasn't exactly the fairest of fight especially after the brothers revealed to be a lot stronger than Ryker anticipated. He flew back a bit dodging Hideo's punch.

"The older one went for Super Saiyan 4 and the younger for the God form. Sad to say, my max is 3 and it's a drain." Ryker said powering to Super Saiyan 2. "You'll have settle for this."

"Or maybe, you'll need in a backup!" A familiar voice said nailing Hideo with a kick to the face sending him into the water. "About time, we finally reunited…_nīsan_."

* * *

(A/N: The last of Season 1, and Season 2 will come in the future. Characters will be going back to school and then some. Season 2 is definitely going to shift a focus on the younger student cast. As for the crossover I was promising, you'll see it here. Season 2 is going to be something interesting to go into.)


	11. Welcome Back, Our Heroes

**[Opening: Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 OST – Introduction Theme]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 2

Chapter 11: Welcome Back, Our Heroes

* * *

(A/N: This chapter is late. I should have made it in September, but alas life creeps up on me and everyone else. This chapter takes place in September.)

|Neo Bayview|

"What do you mean I have to go back to school?!" Maylene said to her parents.

They sat around the kitchen table having breakfast and Maylene furrowed her brows. She had taken all the summer classes to qualify for early graduation to get out of there!

"I'm sorry, Lenelene. But while you did fulfill everything academically, you still have to attend combat class." Saki explained.

"At least it's your only class, so you're pretty much free of homework, tests, and the like." Mandy said sympathetically.

"Then why do I have go to school early in the morning, combat class isn't until the afternoon?" Maylene said flustered.

"Your headmistress wanted to see you and she said to come right away." Saki said with a sigh. "Honestly, she could let you sleep and rein you in before lunch."

"I'll go get ready for school." Maylene groaned getting up. "And what's your plans?"

"Well, thanks to the racing community, I have a bit of a job fixing up cars. I add radar equipment, but that's all a side gig." Saki said cheerfully.

"I finally got my Hellcat…to which it's stuck pink until I get mailed the paperwork. How they botched up the delivery, I'll never know?" Mandy said with a sigh as Maylene headed upstairs.

"Still, this summer was quite relaxing. Insane to think two of the Blackthorn kids are fathers now." Saki said sipping his coffee. "Man, I pity any bounty hunter going after them. Papa Wolves and Mama Bears are those among the many not to be fucked with."

"You forgetting the grandparents? Rumor has it they've trying to vie for Ryker and Ryder to get frozen bounty status. Of course, knowing them, they just might be hunting known well-known hunters to ensure they don't even think about it." Mandy said finishing up her coffee. "Though Ryker's kid should be safe…_he's got a Super Saiyan God Daddy now and a Diamond-empowered mother_."

Maylene had come down dressed for a day. A black mesh armored tank top under a purple **Duvet Jacket**, black **Tech Capris**, purple **Highlander Boots, **a helix style of piercings on her right ear, a back beanie on her blonde hair, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Hard to think you're seventeen already." Saki said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad. I'll see you and mom later." Maylene said heading for the door only for Mandy to stop her. "Hm?"

"I have something for you. Your old **Crystal Pistol **was ruined, so I sprang to get you some new weapons. Just a  
**PM-1 Energy Rifle, **a pair of **V-Charger Ultimates, **and a tanto to carry on your weapons." Mandy said handing the capsule containing the guns and a tanto.

"Oh, thanks mom." Maylene said hurrying out of the door to her car.

Turning it on, she flipped up the volume of the car radio before taking off for school. Maylene thought about the weapons at least glad they were replaced, but she missed her Crystal Pistol. On the side of the neighborhood, Ryker was in the midst of cradling his son. Being that Garnet went to a Hyperbolic Time Chamber pocket dimension to have the baby, she had made the effort to get out of here right before giving birth leading their son to the surprise of many. The name was christened by both parents with Ryker took to the first name and Garnet took to the middle name. _Rai Berko Blackthorn_, the first-born thunder.

"I'm surprised he even got heterochromia considering both of us got purple eyes." Garnet said brushing aside his hair.

Rai was put down in his cradle to let him rest. He had inherited a Saiyan tail and his mother's gemstones only they were smaller on the back of her hands.

"Surprised that the gems can retract in an out of his boy. Much be a protective measure. Though, with an Endurion/Sayian/Gem hybrid, plenty is possible." Ryker said with a shrug.

"I'm off to school." Steven said coming out of his room.

Steven had caught up to his time-skip canon self with a wardrobe change. He wore a collared red jacket with the black stripe with a diamond on his right side with additional pockets all under black shirt that has a red stripe in the middle with a white star and dark pink stripes on the sides of his shirt. He had the same jeans but had on red sneakers instead of sandals.

"Swapped to red. It's suitable for you. The color of blood and the darker pink." Ryker said kindly. "Even way, I got you and Connie something. Where's she?"

"Coming." Connie said coming down.

She had also grown up slowly look more like her mom and she also had a new wardrobe. A dark blue kung fu uniform with long sleeved top, pants, and shoes. On the back of her uniform was Ryker's symbol. Her hair had grown out but was restrained with a low ponytail.

"Good, you're here. I know you're going to need a weapon considering you both need one. Considering both of you don't really want to use Pink's sword, I got you both new blades. Energy blades you can fuel and shape." Ryker said giving them handles. "Pump your ki into it, and you can shape. By the way Connie, you order for a set of Wildvine explosive seeds are on the table."

"Sweet, thanks Ryder!" Connie said taking it and her bag as she and Steven with out of the door.

-FFI-

|Original County|

"What do you mean Boxmore and Venomous are just gone?!" Kaze sputtered.

Kaze stood in his and his wife's office in P.O.I.N.T. being addressed by Darrell and Raymond, who were seeking work. Kaze had taken the summer to train and better himself making leaps and bounds. Thus, he had upgraded his Grey Shadow costume.

"Well yeah. It was a week ago. Raymon and I were just sent out and put up in a hotel for a week, and we come back to the factory gone today. Tried contacting him and nothing. Venomous is also gone as well." Darrell remarked.

Now with the original canon having ended, Kaze was aware of a few things but he knew that divergences were privy in a world like this. Still, some things ended up happening anyway. Enid had left her job at the Bodega and had gotten involved with Red for example.

"That snake still owes me child support!" Carol said infuriated. "You sure they're not hiding somewhere?"

"Yes. We did check what radar stuff they left behind. Wherever they are…they aren't in the country." Raymond said before changing that subject. "So about working here?"

"Yeah…no. But I do have a place you could work." Kaze said with a grin.

And that's how Darrell and Raymond ended up at Gar's. Given that Enid had joined the Hue Troops as the new Purple Pain and Rad was traveling in the East with Shannon for her fashion YouTube channel, Gar was glad for the new help.

-FFI-

Maylene had pulled into the school's parking lot meeting with the UA imports and her friends. Her friends were surprised that she was even here.

"Early graduation didn't work?" Elsa Lynn asked.

"Combat class is literally the only reason I'm stuck, but the headmistress called my ass here for some reason." Maylene said before turning to Midoriya. "So how was your summer?"

"It was awesome! I got to hang out with the Ben 10! He was so cool!" Izuku said excitedly.

"I spent my summer with the Hue Troops getting laid a lot." Mineta said confidently.

"You? Get laid, you're kidding." Mina said with a nervous chuckle.

His response? Whip out seven pairs of panties with each one belonging to a different girl.

"All the members of the Hue Troop. Though, I only to fuck Red once…because you know, she's with Enid and stuff. But it was all worth it. Also fucked Midnight." Mineta said before putting them back in his bag.

"What can I say? He's hung." Midnight said with a shrug as everyone's jaw hung in shock.

"Even got a girlfriend out of it." Mineta said showing the wallpaper of his phone of one of him, Yellow Technique, and Black Strategy together. "Two of them, and I've enjoying doing around them. Of course, not just for intimacy. Dating them been a pleasant experience. Today makes it three weeks."

Mina's brain shut down and Momo just fell over.

"Congrats." Shoto said giving a thumbs up.

The headmistress had finally made her appearance and what she wanted to tell her was she had a job offer to be assistant teacher.

"So, what's the catch?" Maylene said with a curt look.

"I need you to the new homeroom teacher and I can afford to hire you then outsourcing. It's easier and you've got a good head on your shoulders." Allison said kindly. "This is only until I can put up to getting a proper replacement."

Maylene begrudgingly accepted only to learned she'd have to deal with the imports, Elsa Lynn, and four new students. A school bus pulled up with those new students in question in question, and the doors closed to quite an ugly sight.

"Oh god, it's like the Doctor smashed your face with a bear trap." Mifune muttered.

"Miss Verdant, I brought you the coons." Uncle Ruckus said coming back only to get glares.

"Out of the way, bitch. The real nigga is here!" Riley said coming back the bus.

**[Cues: The Boondocks – Riley Theme]**

He dressed up for the first day wanting to make himself look like a big shot wear a basketball jersey, jeans, hi-top, snapback, and fingerless gloves all in glittering white with his Lethal Injection chain shining. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and waltzed down like a boss.

"What up?" Riley said boisterously. "Introducing Young Reezy and C-Merph!"

Out came Cindy McPhearson, who wore a similar outfit except it was skinny jeans and an addition of a leather jacket. Both of them struck gang poses acting tough only to get a dry reaction from everyone.

"What? You think you're tough, bitch?" Elsa Lynn said rolling her eyes. "Don't make me laugh."

"'Ey fuck you, you…" Riley said only for Allison's glare to shut both up.

**[Cues: The Boondocks – Huey's Theme]**

"Huey, you seriously just need to shut up." Huey said coming down with Jasmine.

Huey's clothes contrasted his brother having dark red kimono with a black mesh shirt underneath it, a red pair of hamaka, green boots and sash, his katana at his side, and a white headband. Jasmine was at his side dressed in a typical school uniform in the school's colors. They came down with their bags.

"Seriously, you're a warper and you acting like a dumbass." Huey said sourly.

"Well how come you still a hate…" Riley said only to get dope slapped.

**[Music Ends]**

With everyone in their classes, Maylene took a breath to think how she was going to deal with this class. It was only homeroom and that only last a half-hour. She could deal with that as she took to her seat.

"Where the fuck is the teacher?" Riley asked.

"I am the teacher, jackass. Now sit down and let me introduce myself." Maylene said as the other students took their seats.

Maylene got up and marked the board her name with fancy cursive.

"I am Maylene Shadows, one of the soon to be former student of this place, and I will be dealing with your homeroom. I won't implore you to call me Miss Shadows in here but do so outside of the classroom for appearances. I don't expect to really give work, but more to help guide you to this academy. So, any questions?" Maylene asked as hands were raised.

Maylene took on Izuku's question which was about the weapons.

"Yes, it's open carry. All students of the Battle Academy are permitted to have a weapon. In fact, there are weapon handling classes." Maylene said. "Any other questions?"

"What about food?" Riley remarked.

"Serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Snack corners all over the place." Maylene said getting out the capsule to open it.

She expected the **PM-1 Energy Rifle, the pair of** **V-Charger Ultimates, **and the tanto. But she didn't expect something extra that everyone's attention. An Omnitrix…the prototype version, but it was still an extremely rare tool, and it clamped to her right wrist activating. It lit up and played an audio message.

_"Hey sweetheart. I know you're getting older and you'll be a real member of Fusion Force. So, your mother and I went on a bit of a quest to build one for you. That's why it's blue and black. I want you to know no matter what happens, I hope this reminds you how much we care." _

"Excuse me, one moment." Maylene said leaving the room to have a moment of reflection.

This left the other weapons on the desk, which was something Riley decided to take advantage of. He took up one of the V-Chargers much to Huey pointing that it was obviously a bad idea.

"Man, it's just a…" Riley said as he accidentally shot Izuku in the face. "OH SHIT!"

Izuku thankfully was tough enough to tank it and the first shot of the new gun was a dry one due to not being properly set. Still Izuku was on the ground, and Maylene rushed in to see Riley holding her new pistol.

Riley could hear the choir in his head, _Everybody Hates Riley…_

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, this chapter was a bit rushed out. The next chapter will skip ahead to October to start the next story arc. We'll be dealing with what Joshinari has been up to and I'll be revealing the fate of the clones. All I can say, let's just hope I can get a stable schedule to do school and write for this. As for OK KO ending, it was a bit rushed but it was fine, and it leaves plenty for storytelling.)

The name chosen for Ryker's son is a bit of a combo card of African and Japanese origin. And as a little bonus trivia, I'll be revealing some birthdays. Some of those dates having significant meanings to them.

Maylene Shadows – June 13th

Elsa Lynn Foster – August 27th

Mifune Foster – September 21st

Shinji Foster – June 6th

Taeko Avalon – July 2nd

Crusher Emerald Avalon – March 12th

Saki Shadows – March 1st

Rai Berko Blackthorn – July 31st


	12. Canon Rears Its Head

**[Opening: Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 OST – Introduction Theme]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 2

Chapter 12: Canon Rears its Head

* * *

Dimensio had regretted many things in his long life, and one of them was the fact that he was screwed up big time. He had neglected to monitor the capture he had from the remnant of Ryker's little fallen universe. One, it awoke both physically and in a warper sense. Two, it was a walking powder keg. Pumping it full of warper flames and working on her fragile mind did not help. Thus, while he split, Spinel had escaped causing an explosion in the labs of the ship. Before he could storm the ship, someone got to her first leaving nothing but a card that he took up.

"That pink bitch owes me a new lab." Dimensio said to himself.

-FFI-

[Aboard the Party Cruiser]

Anger. Betrayal. Revenge. That's all that fueled Spinel upon her awakened and she was about to let loose only to be stopped and calmed by Pinkamena who said she had an offer.

"An offer?" Spinel said looking at the stranger and around the ship she was on. "Why help me?"

"Quite simple. I want to retire and helping you will be my final evil action on the multiverse." Pinkamena said seriously. "Plus, you want revenge on Pink for abandoning and for the death of your universe, don't you?"

"Mother, I've finished washed the dishes with my sister. Is it alright if we can…am I interrupting something?" Rei said growing nervous.

"It's fine. Go on ahead. I'm just doing business. Mommy will be with you soon enough." Pinkamena said as Rei left the room.

"Ok, so maybe I'm interested. What do I get?" Spinel asked.

"Supplies. You're going to think that if you want to get your revenges." Pinkamena said deviously.

-FFI-

|The Academy, The Core, CN-Zen Kuro|

"Another day of teaching dipshits is done!" Maylene said walking out of the door of the school.

A late October evening was cold as usual, so she was bundled up walking towards her car. Getting in, she breathed a sigh of relief and took off for home. She missed living in the dorms, but she was just glad she was not living back in the apartment crammed with her parents. She was happy to have it herself. As she was driving home, her phone rang. Using the car phone, she beckoned the person to speak.

"Maylene, it's Maebure. You know, your cousin. Look, I got my hands some information you're going to need." Maebure said worriedly. "The information is too hot for me to keep."

That got her attention and she asked how hot they were talking.

"Fucking hot like lava." Maebure said Maylene skidded to a stop. "Look, I can't do any more detail over the phone. Just come find me and I'll tell you everything."

"How did you even get the information and where are you?" Maylene said turning around for back to the academy.

"Promise, you won't mad, but I may be a Pateron for Pinkamena." Maebure admitted only to hear Maylene facepalm. "I'm a fan for her streaming channel, and she's a pretty good cosplay model!"

"You piece of shit!" Maylene roared. "Just tell me, where are you?"

"Vice. The Jötun Bar." Maebure said quietly. "You may want to come with backup."

Maylene hung up and made a call to Steven.

"Steven, it's Maylene. Listen, I need your help. I need you to get Mina and Elsa Lynn. Meet me in front of the school. Yes, you too." Maylene said before hanging up.

She sped back to the school to see the three waiting by the school along with an extra.

"Riley? What the hell are you doing here?" Maylene asked.

"What? And miss out on what going on? No way." Riley said excitedly. "I heard about your group. Fusion Force, right? Come on, let me ride along wit chu!"

"How about no?" Maylene said icily. "We're dealing with something urgent."

"I could just tell the principal they breaking…gahh!" Riley said before she had by the neck.

She threw him in the backseat of her car and told Steven to get in. Elsa Lynn had to ride with Mina with their communication line.

"So, why exactly did you ask for me and Mina?" Elsa Lynn asked.

"Maebure's got some information, and it's not good. I asked Mina to back up because Izuku's too much of a boy scout, Shoto's trailing behind Izuku, Ochako and Momo are pretty much girl scouts, and Mineta's a bit too distracting. Mina's perfect for this." Maylene said astutely.

"Thanks for the chance, Maylene." Mina said. "So, we'll be going to Vice. Is it as bad as they say it is?"

"It is. Vice is really only the way it is because of Elmore being worn down over the years. Its original residents were survivors of the Fusion War, and they basically got away with siding with Elvin. At least until the investors starting moving away and people were excluding the place leaving to die with a whimper. It's show ending didn't help it's case at all." Maylene said as the group crossed the bridge to the roads of Vice.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Road to the West]**

The rain would kick in the night sky as Mina kept close to following Maylene while getting her first time at Vice.

"Man, this place looks like everything was left to the dogs." Mina said looking around.

"This place has a poverty issue. Some of the people here are either in debt, in hiding, or can't cut it as warpers." Elsa Lynn mused. "Trust me, you don't want to live here."

Riley yawned as the smooth jazz from the radio was making him sleepy. Before long, they arrived at the bar in question which was a hole in the wall between abandoned and boarded up buildings. Maylene cut the ignition and got out leaving Riley behind.

**[Cues: FFVI OST – Slam Shuffle]**

Using a bit of ki, they formed a barrier to shield them from the rain as Maylene, Elsa Lynn, and Misa entered the bar. The setup was your typical one out of an old western and it was mostly empty save for the bar staff and Maebure in the corner nursing a Bloody Mary. Maylene, Mina, and Steven took a seat.

"All right, spill." Maylene remarked.

"How familiar are you with Steven Universe canon?" Maebure asked.

Steven groaned and simply asked if his mother has screwed them all over again.

"Yeah, but from what I was told, Ryker may have accidentally had a hand too. Her name is Spinel. Long story short, she was saved at the last second due to the actions of someone else. She's been allowed to fester on warper energy…and she's…on the same level as Pinkamena." Maebure said with a haunted look. "And unlike Pinkamena, she's not going to have restrain in tearing through the verse."

"Spinel?" Steven said getting his phone out to do a quick check of the wiki.

"So, you or your team haven't kept up on your canon?" Maebure said with a raised eyebrow.

"We left that shit behind." Steven said dryly. "And all of us are busy with so much in our lives."

"Well, you may want to do your research then." Maebure said getting up. "Because if Pinkamena is training Spinel, we're going to have a major issue on our hands."

Steven was reading the information growing pale and stressed by the second beckoning Mina and Maylene to have a look. Once they did, it was enough for Maylene to get a piledriver cocktail.

"Listen, I've said enough. As far as you all know, you didn't get this information from me." Maebure said walking to the door.

"Where are you even going?" Maylene asked.

"Cherie's territory is looking good to stay right now." Maebure said before taking off to the skies before flying away.

"Shit. This is a disaster…" Steven said bitterly. "Damn it, mom."

"Ok, we need to call a meeting. Right now." Maylene said seriously.

"Too late for that. Save it for the morning." Elsa Lynn said tired. "Better for us to be wide awake and able. Plus, if anyone needs to hear this first is Ryker and the Crystal Squadron."

Mina put a supportive hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Can one of you give me a ride back home?" Steven asked trying to keep himself composed. "I need to…I need to…"

"I get it. I'll take you home." Maylene said drained emotionally. "You want to get Connie?"

**[Music Ends]**

Steven hated to involve her, but he knew it would bite him later if he did not tell her. So, he agreed, and the group returned to the school. Mina gave Steven a goodbye as he, Connie, and Maylene took off for Neo Bayview.

"Is the multiverse always so chaotic?" Mina asked as she, Riley, and Elsa Lynn walked down the halls to the dorms.

"There are times of peace and war, Mina. Whatever happens, happens." Elsa Lynn said kindly. "That's the best advice I could give."

"Man, it ain't never going getting better." Riley said dryly.

"You want to make it better. Get into politics." Elsa Lynn snarked.

"Man, fuck that. I'd rather complain then getting bitched at." Riley said as Elsa Lynn rolled her eyes.

-FFI-

|Neo Bayview|

The home of Squadron was quite active as the Outsiders were just about to leave after dinner with the Squadron.

"Thanks for the meal, bro." Kenji said fist bumping his brother.

"Anytime." Ryker said as Brian perked up.

"And thank you for the brothel. Never knew how tight a Diamond's pussy would be. Or that blue haired minx." Brian said deviously.

"You disgust me." Stewie said dryly.

"Brian's right though." Jillian said innocently.

"By the way, we can start working on get us getting Super Saiyan God soon." Kenji said trying to change the subject. "Later."

As the Outsiders were out of the door and boarding their ship, Maylene pulled in with Steven and Connie. Kenji innocently waved hello before taking off with his team.

"Good luck, dropping the news." Maylene said as the two got out. "I need to see my parents."

Maylene revved her engines and peeled out for home. Steven and Connie slowly climbed those steps before entering home. Everyone was home at the point. Jasper, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth was sitting around playing a round of Smash, Pearl was in the midst of cradling her daughter (Julia) along with Tsubasa, Akio was having a conversation with Priyanka, Ryker was holding his son, Pink was pouring a glass of wine, and Amethyst was having tea alongside Garnet and Greg.

"Yo, Steven. What's with the long face?" Ryker asked.

"Tell me something. How you kept up with canon?" Steven asked.

"Not really. Been seeing a lot of art of this Spinel character. I haven't bothered to do any research on her though…why." Ryker asked as Steven facepalmed.

"First things first." Steven said snatching the glass of wine from his mother.

Steven downed it before spilling the details. The reactions soured the mood causing the dropping of controllers.

"Damn it, Pink!" Pearl said with a scowl as Tsubasa took Juila out of her rooms. "I can't believe you forgot Spinel!"

"Hey, you know her too!" Pink argued.

"Not when I had my warper awakening!" Pearl shot back.

"To be fair, I thought Spinel was gone with the universe. Not my fault someone snatched her up." Pink said with a sigh.

"She's right. Shitty as it, she's right. But we got a problem. We have no idea who took her, how she escaped, or how she got to Pinkamena. All we know is we got a threat with a major grudge." Ryker said putting Rai in his crib. "I need to make some calls."

"We should contact your brother and see if we can get your cousin on board as well. For the bastard that he is, Joshinari doesn't exactly want what he's planning to be wrecked." Garnet said crossing her arms.

"But we don't even where he is." Jasper remarked.

"I do. Lars had called yesterday. I didn't want to tell you until everyone was gathered. Joshinari is on the planet somewhere in Asia running a ninja village. You're not going to believe the name…but it's the Gettō ni Mura. The village hidden in the ghetto." Garnet said dryly.

"You got to be kidding." Ryker said only to see her unflinching eyes. "Joshinari…you ass!"

"So that's four 10th level warpers on the same planet. Good grief." Bismuth said exasperated. "What do we do?"

"My cousin is after the Metsu Emeralds and so is Rebecca. And I was making sure sure to scatter them. I gave Hideo his orange one back." Ryder said concerned.

"And you give the yellow one back to Kenji, Evie the blue one, and you still have three of them." Lapis reminded.

"I have two. I took a chance on Bishops and sent him the cyan one. I made sure to use a secure warper bubble, but I fear Gendo may be able to sense what I'm sending him. Desmond better get to it first." Ryker remarked. "At least with two of them not on this planet, uniting all seven wouldn't be easy."

"So, are we calling him?" Peridot asked.

"No. We need to train and prepare for what's to come." Ryker spoke with resolve. "That's what we can do."

"At least, we can take relief that Pinkamena's retiring." Greg said trying to ease the mood.

"Sucks to me any of her experiments who wants revenge." Amethyst muttered.

* * *

(A/N: Looks like the gang is in deep, and what will become of Spinel. The long answer comes soon, but the short answer is an eerie villain who will a lot more different than her canon self. With Pinkamena retiring, the multiverse can breathe a sigh of relief, and here's a bonus scene.)

-Pinkamena-

"So, she's finally gone." Rei said watching Spinel leave through on a new ship.

"Yes, and I can focus my time on my retirement." Pinkamena said coming up putting a hand on her adopted daughter's shoulder. "Now where's your sister?"

The other Rei that Pinkamena had taken on had opted to change her name to Bell. Even dyed her hair a darker shade of pink to match up with her new mother.

"Bell, she's…having some alone time." Rei said sheepish.

"I see. Either way, we're setting course to find that Desmond fellow." Pinkamena said with a chuckle. "Before we settle on a new planet I've picked out."

"Why so?" Rei asked.

"Quite simple. I wish to thank him for bringing me two wonderful daughters." Pinkamena said sweetly.

Rei and Bell could see beyond the madness to see the Pinkie in her and it was slowly growing. Rei could only blush from the praise. Pinkamena walked up to where she had several wanted posters. Desmond's was there with a heart scrawled on it.

"I've always wanted to fuck a 10th ranked warper, and he's just perfect for me." Pinkamena said with a grin.

(A/N: Looks like Desmond's getting some company. No good deed goes unpunished…though considering Pinkamena's not exactly coming to kill him…it might be a good thing.)


	13. Bad Luck Blues

**[Opening: Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 OST – Introduction Theme]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 2

Chapter 13: Bad Luck Blues

* * *

"I should be happy that we don't have school, but…fuck, I didn't ask for terrorists." Riley said bitterly.

The class of Maylene were all out getting breakfast at a local burger joint because the school was closed for a few days. November was off to a rather lousy start for them.

"Well, you know who it really sucks to be. Kenji. Brother lost three of his homegirls and his main nigga in a coma." Cindy said stuffing eggs in her mouth.

"Ryker's been quiet lately." Steven said fearfully.

"Who do you think did it?" Jasmine asked innocently.

"Well, it has to be someone with a grudge against the country." Izuku said thoughtfully.

"So, Middle East?" Shoto said dryly.

"Can't be. According to the cops and the KND, whoever did this was an outsider." Mifune remarked. "And smart enough not to leave a trace. Plus, if it was those towelheads, they'd be bragging about it."

"You think it's Joshinari?" Steven asked Connie telepathically.

"I don't think so. This isn't his M.O." Steven responded back thoughfully.

"Well they did blow up the Steven Universe floats…maybe the culprit was trying to send a message." Shinji said as Steven and Connie's eyes widen.

"How I be so blind? It's Spinel." Steven said as everyone else facepalmed for not thinking of her first.

"Spinel. That sounds like a you problem." Riley said getting up. "Seeing that I ain't a Crystal Nigga. I'm out."

He bolted and Huey, Jasmine, and Cindy followed. For once, Huey had to side with Riley on this one. As for the heroes of UA, they were planning to do the same, but Izuku had his hero complex and offered to help. As much as Maylene hated it, Fusion Force was an ally of the Crystal Squadron.

"Shit, I guess it's time to call a team meeting." Maylene said getting up. "Annabelle is going to be pissed. You two need a lift?"

"Not this time. We'll fly." Connie said as she and Steven both left for home.

"You want us to join you for that meeting?" Elsa Lynn remarked.

"No, I can deal with it on my own for now. Besides, if it's just me, less reason for the feds to be on our asses. No, you guys take it easy. Hopefully, Fusion Force decides not to step in, and Spinel is just after the Squad." Maylene said making her leave.

"Izuku, you're planning something." Mineta said looking at him.

"I am. Mina, Mineta, I need you to tag along. Shoto, Momo, Ochako, go check in with our chaperones. We're going to need them distracted." Izuku said getting to his car. "And I suggest you capsulize your cars and ride with me."

They did so, only for Momo to ask what he was even planning.

"Something about this doesn't add right." Izuku said getting in his car. "I'll trail her, but…stay out of her sight."

Mina and Mineta got to the backseat as he took off leaving Ochako to pout that he didn't ask her to come with him.

-FFI-

Connie and Steven burst into the beach house looking for Ryker or Garnet only to find neither of them there. Amethyst was napping on the couch and they frantically woke her.

"Damn it, this is the only…Steven, Connie, what's wrong? Have you went looking at Tumblr again?" The purple gems said cracking her knuckles.

"No, it's about the terrorist attack. We think it's Spinel coming after us." Steven remarked.

"Spi-Ah, shit, the movie villain! Don't remind me. I'm know she escaped our universe. I hate to admit it, but we don't even have information on Spinel." Amethyst said dryly going to the fridge to grab some food.

"Where's Ryker…or Garnet, or Rai?" Connie asked looking forward.

"Attending a funeral for Kenji's teammates." Amethyst said eating a few apples whole. "He and Garnet put Pearl in charge."

"How long are they going to be gone for?" Steven asked as Amethyst mumbled something about an update schedule. "Well…"

"That's the thing. He's going to be pretty much absent until near Christmas. He's also introducing the kid to his grandparents and they want time with him." Amethyst said nonchalantly. "But I wouldn't worry about Spinel. Until she's gotten stronger than us which I doubt…she won't be a problem. Plus, she'd need an Armanda and a shit ton of weapons to even get near this planet…let alone this country."

"You're right, but I can't help but shake this paranoia that someone's going to go wrong." Steven said shaking as Amethyst pulled him in for a hug.

"Breathe, man, breathe. Look, if it helps, I'll go ask Merch if he's seen anything." Amethyst said assuring. "And besides, your mom's here so Spinel will want to kill her first."

"Yeah…you're great." Steven said calming down.

"The both of you look like you need sleep. Get some rest, and I'll deal with Merch." Amethyst said going up to the door taking her jacket off the rack.

**[Grand Theft Auto 2 OST – Yellow Butter]**

Amethyst closed the door behind her before sliding down the rail to the ground and taking off to the skies transforming into a human-sized Talonflame taking off the island home of Merch. Nearing it, she returned to her normal form landing on the sand before speeding up the house. She found Merch sitting on a lawn chair nursing a glass of wine looking concerned as Beth sat on his lap with a glass of her own.

"Amethyst? What brings you?" Beth asked.

"It's about that Spinel character, isn't it?" Merch said taking a sip of his wine. "I hate to confirm it, but she was of your verse. Apparently, she had long taken them from there before she was named in canon. Pretty much experimented on…before she was busted out by Pinkamena."

"How?" Amethyst asked.

"Pinkamena called me herself to tell me. Apparently, she wanted to give me a heads up knowing that Spinel would come to this world. Also apologized for screwing me over on a few deals we came and reimbursed me double of what she had owed. She's dead set on retiring it seems." Merch mused producing a folder. "Right now, I only got what information Pinkamena stole from the guy who was responsible for Spinel's kidnapping. Dimensio's been planning ways to deal with Ryker and his siblings so he could step in to spread his influence over the multiverse. He's been keeping tabs on all of them except Ace Blackthorn."

He tossed to Amethyst who leafed through it only to inwardly gag at some of the photos of the experimentation Spinel went through.

"That shit would drive any being to madness. Warper or no." Beth said downing her drink whole. "What makes it scary is that she was able to get on planet pass the scanners and yet all she did was "send a message"."

"Spinel is planning something. I can feel it, and unlike our previous enemies. She's playing smart and keeping to the shadows. The terrorist attack just to get egg on our faces because she knew we'd figure it all out. I don't know where she is and I'm unable to trace her. It doesn't help that she's..." Merch said shaken.

Before Merch could speak further, his BlackTab rang to which he shifted it into the size of smartphone before answered.

"Merch here. Praxton? What's….ok slow down. I see. Well then, I'll have to get a guy involved. Put a pause on business for now, and whatever you do, do not engage her." Merch said before hanging up.

"Trouble at work, dear?" Beth asked stroking his cheek.

"Yes and no. According to one of my associates, Spinel was spotted in Time Patrol turf, but this bitch is smart enough to keep low in Pearl's side." Merch remarked as Amethyst was a bit confused. "Oh right, let me explain. Pearl's the name of a Majin of a parallel world that was next to the world Ryo inhabited during their Time Patrol days. In recent years, a permanent bridge was formed between them when Ryo's world formed their Conton City. The universe has become a twin case and it's now known as the Hourglass Xenoverse. The Order of Reality has even commission both Time Patrols to assist in matters of time across many universes."

"I see, and you're going to get Ryo guy to investigate." Amethyst said as Merch nodded.

"He's a powerhouse, but I wonder how he'll tackle a warper with just as much _potential_ as him." Merch said concerned.

"Thanks for the information then. I'll get out of your hair." Amethyst said before taking off for home.

Merch had a quiet look as he knew it did not register to Amethyst what he meant. A ninth ranked warper were as rare as they come, a near limitless pool of warper energy at their fingertips.

"Beth, why is it lately that niners seem to be pink sociopaths lately?" Merch asked her.

"Maybe the brats are secretly sociopathic…or all of what could have been that ended up in them?" Beth guessed.

-FFI-

(Unknown Steven Universe mirror world)

**[Cues: One Piece OST – Difficult]**

_Fire. That's all Steven could see around him. It was supposed to be peaceful after all this time. After the Diamonds, after Spinel. But now the world he craved out looked bleak and hopeless. Shattered gems, bloodied bodies, and ruined structures all coated Beach City. Steven forced himself up only to see a looming figure dragging Pearl by her throat._

_"Why? I thought we worked our issues…Spinel?" Steven pleaded._

_"I am not your Spinel." **Spinel** said darkly. "Isn't that right, Pearl?"_

_"She isn't…she…shattered the Spinel we know. I…" Pearl said **Spinel** squeezed tighter. _

_"As for why I came and burned your world to the ground. Quite simple really? I only came to your universe to get a White Diamond gem. But I burned down your world though I had no reason to. I simply wanted to because why not." **Spinel** said kicking Steven into the wall. "Who's going to stop me? Not the Diamonds, not me, not the Crystal Gems, and especially not you." _

**_Spinel _**_tossed Pearl aside as she grabbed Steven by the throat._

_"I can't wait to get to my Steven." **Spinel **said licking her lips. "But you're so innocent. The kind that has to be ruined."_

-FFI-

Steven screamed clutching his chest darting around. He…was in his room. Connie came up worriedly asking if he was all right.

**[Music Ends]**

"I….think…I think I was witnessing events from another Steven." Steven said panting. "Spinel was there…and she destroyed it all. He couldn't do anything to stop her."

"But now the question whether it was a flashback or something happening now…" Connie said unintentionally being cryptic.

"I need to dull the senses." Steven said going to the fridge to rile through it. "C'mon, there has to be some liquor in here."

"Steven, you can't be seriously considering…Steven, you can't…you're not old enough." Connie said worriedly. "Besides, no need to repeat your mother's vices."

Steven stopped and closed the fridge sighing at the reminder.

"Oh d..

-FFI-

(Kevin and Gwen's Home, Orchid Bay)

"..amn it!" Maylene snarled. "Why are we getting involved after what I told you, dad?"

"Because Lenelene, as long as Ryker lives here, this world will be at risk from Spinel." Saki said with a sigh. "Look, if she comes and she's only there for Pink Diamond and doesn't want to tear the world apart, then we stay out of it."

"Personally, I don't even want to get involved at all. Maylene's right. This mess is between Pink and Ryker. Let them sort it out." Mandy said as Kevin took her side.

"But we have a duty to defend his world and all who live in it…that includes Ryker and Pink. Even if Pink deserves it, she's been making strides to atone." Gwen said taking Saki's side. "We can't condemn her for past actions."

"Might I remind you that she purposefully kept this and her being Pink Diamond out of knowledge towards her friends even after becoming a warper. Made no effort to do better until she was forced to." Maylene protested.

"In her defense, both of them weren't revealed when she became a warper." Gwen protested.

"She has a point." Annabelle said with a sigh. "Our issue is we don't have information on Spinel. If anything, we should see if the Squadron has anything before, we make a move. But let's take a pre-vote. All those in favor for siding with the Squadron?"

Saki, Gwen, and Annabelle raised for assisting while Mandy, Maylene, and Kevin sided to hang back. Of course, they had to call the rest of the junior team for a final with little Shinji as the deciding tiebreaker.

"Well, Shinji? What's it going to be?" Saki asked.

"Well, older sis sided with not helping and Mifune sided with helping. Elsa Lynn just wants to stay out of conflict and Mifune is seeking to do something honorable to atone for the life we had. Me? I'm aware that Squadron are our biggest ally. I don't like what Pink has done either, but I don't want to stand aside and watch Spinel fuck it up. So, I stand for helping." Shinji said firmly. "Sorry sis."

"I'm surprised you actually sided to help." Elsa Lynn said. "But I respect your choice even if I don't like it. I…wait, why do I sense Izuku?"

"My leg." Izuku hissed.

They came outside to find Julie and Kirby had used their ice breath to freeze his left leg. He sheepishly looked at them realizing he could not exactly explain this away without looking creepy. Before he could say anything, Mineta had dragged a person from the backyard.

"Now before you say anything, I assume this isn't exactly an ally of yours if he's listening in." Mineta said throwing the stranger into the dirt in front of them.

Said stranger sported a symbol nobody was familiar with and Gwen and Kevin glared at him. Said stranger has one of Gwen's spellbooks fall out of his cloak as Gwen had him by the throat with her mana.

"I don't exactly appreciate thieves or uninvited guests." Gwen said as her eyes went pink. "Start talking."

"I don't betray my Kage, so do your worst, bitch." He hissed as Julie brought his aunt the spellbook.

"If you insist." Gwen said taking up the spellbook. "**Eradiko**!"

Beams of mana blasted from Gwen's hand about lay hurt to the stranger.

"Ghetto Wata' Style: Polluted Dragon Jutsu!"

A dragon of polluted water came clashing against Gwen's attack causing a small explosion freeing the stranger.

"Up on the roof!" Kirby said as Mina's body was thrown into the dirt.

The thrower and caster of the jutsu stood up on the roof before jumping down.

"A ninja? Gwen, did you piss off any hidden villages?" Maylene asked.

"No, but I'm about to send them a package." Kevin said cracking his knuckles.

"Wait a second…doesn't he look familiar?" Maylene asked.

"Of course, who doesn't know who Colonel H. Muthafucking Stinkmeaner is!" Stinkmeaner said with a dry chuckle.

"Oh, you got be shitting me." Maylene whined.

"That's right and seeing that my little nigga in training has failed in this mission…" Stinkmeaner said making the Release hand seal. "Release."

"You lyin' dick! You said it was a resistance seal!" Obivious canon fodder said as the seal on his back began to hiss.

"I lied, bitch. A ninja can't leave a trace!" Stinkmeaner said as his fellow ninja was convulsing. "And you're about to disappear!"

BOOM! An explosion showered the ground and the people with blood and body parts as Stinkmeaner made his escape laughing all the way.

"That asshole! I was wearing white!" Mineta screamed. "Now I smell of the ghetto."

"Oh, dear kami, I think he shit himself before he died." Saki said gagging.

"Well, there's goes your garden, Gwen." Annabelle said noting the ruined garden.

Gwen was speechless slowly walking to that garden before she fell on her knees shakings and twitching at the ruination of the thing that she's put time, effort, and money to. It was her stress relief, her joy, and a bit of her pride. All ruined. Gwen couldn't hear anything other than her heart thumping. Ben was usually the one to lose his temper and flip. Gwen was a rarer case, but when she did…people ran. Kevin and Annabelle covered the kids' ears and Gwen screamed. So loud that the neighbors could hear, and that Blossom who was nearby decided maybe it was best to not to make a visit.

"FFFFFFUUUUUCCC-

* * *

(A/N: You don't mess with someone's garden. That's just asking for trouble. Yes, I have written out Ryker, Garnet, and Kenji, and the Outsider out for a little while. This is for working to explore other characters. I may do a one shot dealing with the funeral. As for Ryo, yes, I finally plan to do it. A one or two shot detailing him visiting his old stomping grounds. It'd make for a perfect 30th Confession.)

(As for the Ghetto Ninja, I will take suggestion for Ghetto Style Jutsu.)


	14. What's Going on in the Holidays?

**[Opening: Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 OST – Introduction Theme]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 2

Chapter 14: What's Going on in the Holidays?

* * *

"It's CHRISTMA-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

K.O. sighed as his excitement for the holiday was queued by annoyance. Cranky kids and teachers littered the school before the bell to let everyone came. K.O. shuffled out as his parents were waiting for him.

"Yo, kiddo." Kaze said kindly. "How was school?"

"Fine…" K.O. said getting in. "Just some people are cranky over the holiday."

"Well, it's cold and no one wants to be in school." Carol said as they all piled on as Kaze drove away.

"Thank God, it's over." Maylene said leaving school behind. "And now comes vac-SHIT!"

She snarled that her parents were calling a meeting with a few of the Crystal Squadron. She got to her car before taking off leaving everyone else behind.

"You going after her?" Mineta asked as Izuku got to his car. "Even after last time?"

"You going to stop me or join me?" Izuku said starting the car up.

"I'll hang back. I got a double date." Mineta said getting to his own car.

"What are we supposed to do?" Shoto asked. "Keep our teachers distracted?"

"Pretty much." Mineta said before taking off.

"Ugh, it's cold as tits out here." Mina said bitterly. "And where the hell are our chaperone?"

-FFI-

**[Cues: Wonderful Christmas Time (Trap Remix)]**

Maylene bopped her head as her remix of choice blared on the car radio. Any little thing to ease her stress was welcomed as she was driving through the roads of the snowy Wilds. Unless last time, her parents wanted to hold the meeting someplace a bit more discrete. Speeding through the dirt roads, she found herself heading for the cabins up the Pimpleback Mountains. Gwen owned a place up there and she had been staying there after the attack at their normal house. The squirts were staying with their father. She drifted to a stop before getting out and turning off the radio.

**[Music Ends]**

It's then she sensed Izuku and turned to see him pull up. She sighed knowing that at least she was not alone as she slammed the door shut.

"Your hero complex is going to get you killed." Maylene said bluntly.

"To be fair, those words are said to plenty. It's pretty much hollow all considering you're here as well." Izuku said getting out.

"Sad, but true." Maylene said fluffing her coat. "Come on."

The two entered the cabin to find a warm atmosphere as her parents, Gwen, Kevin, and Frankie all sat around the table with a few members of the Crystal Squadron.

"So where's Ryker? I figured he'd be here." Maylene said taking a seat. "And Izuku's just here to back me up. I ran into a bit of trouble, and he backed me up."

"He's off planet. Dealing with Kenji's funeral and spending the holidays with his parents. Wanted to see their newborn grandson." Amethyst explained. "So, Peridot and I are taking over leadership duties for now."

"Mighty brave of you to even step up." Saki said sipping his hot chocolate. "So, what you have for us?"

"We've been digging under what's going on with Spinel. What we found isn't exactly good news? As you know, WNN reported that ten universes were forcibly. It was claimed to all be Steven Universe worlds. That's not exactly true. I blame lack of research. Those ten worlds? Buffer zones made to appear as universes." Peridot said darkly. "It was a distraction and the media fell for it."

"Then how did you find out?" Kevin asked.

"Merch had a look into it and managed to get through the barrier." Peridot remarked. "Spinel's warper energy was all over it."

"So, then? Where is Spinel, then?" Mandy demanded.

"We're getting to that. Here's the screwed-up part. Spinel is ruling a merger of three universes. An amalgamation of Star Vs, RWBY, and Steven Universe. Anyone remember with that Cleaved finale?" Amethyst asked.

"Ah shit. Spinel must have taken advantage of the death of magic to merge all three universes." Maylene guessed.

"I'm also going to assume that she's also gotten allies to take advantage of the lack of magic." Izuku remarked.

"Both of you are on point. Spinel was also team up with that world's Mina and Cinder to take over. Rebooted the magic, but not before absorbing the powers of Salem and getting her mitts on the relics. That universe is under her rule, and…to make it worse, she's created her own set of Maidens. A trio of them…that's all the information we got. Rick and Morty had to escape the place before they could find out who." Peridot explained.

"Just our shitty luck, it's Elvin all over again!" Frankie remarked bitterly.

"But this time, the Order's against the Spiral Empire." Amethyst said. "It's all over the news…at least now it is. Now about the ninjas that attacked your house?"

"Here's what we got…" Gwen said with a sigh.

-FFI-

"Can't believe it's about to be a new year already." Kaze said sitting on top the snowy roof of the trailer home. "Just seemed like yesterday. Time really flies."

"It's about to be a full year since our marriage of ours." Carol said sheepishly as they sat together. "You just took our lives for a whirlwind. I don't really regret it though."

Carol leaned her head on his shoulder as Kaze worriedly sighed.

"You know…have you considered maybe we could spring for a house?" Kaze asked. "Not that I have an issue with the park…it's just we might need a bigger place for the future."

"Future? What are you considering?" Carol asked looking at the nervous Kaze.

"Maybe a kid of our own." Kaze said sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh, I want to be a big brother!" K.O. screamed revealing he was listening on.

Spooking Kaze, he fell of the roof and face first into the snow. Judy could only snicker as Kaze raised a middle finger to flip her off.

"Real mature." Enid said coming up to help him up.

"What brings you?" Kaze said dusting himself off. "Aren't you supposed to me running with the Hue or with Red and Shannon?"

"Holiday break. Plus, Black and Yellow want to spend Christmas with their boyfriend, and I'm not going to let him talk me into a repeat of what happened during the summer." Enid said with a huff.

"I'm still shocked you slept with that grape guy." Kaze said with a snicker. "Not many women would admit to doing the likes of Mineta."

"Well, most versions of him aren't a sexy vampire. Those fucking hypnotic eyes." Enid snarled. "Either way, I came to ask if you wanted to join my folks for Christmas dinner. They're inviting you guys."

"Well…saves me the effort of cooking." Kaze said as K.O. and Carol jumped down.

-FFI-

Within the confines of the Hidden Ghetto Village, the Ghetto Kage stood on the roof of the tower looking over the village.

"What a shithole." He thought.

"Joshinari, dear. I'm back…" Delia remarked. "I'm sorry that the Time Chamber took so long."

"It's fine, darling. I'm just excited to finally meet my child." Joshinari said turning around to see his wife…and daughter. "A daughter? Oh well, I guess I will fight her future suitors off with my bare mitts. What do we call her?"

"I was thinking Deandra. Funny that I discovered an alternate version of me with the same name." Delia said with a snicker.

"You're talking about that version of Lord Dominator that shacked up with that world's Wander? Pfft…you know what. Deandra is it. I'll have a middle name for her later." Joshinari said looking down at his new daughter.

Deandra's skin was a light brown with a bit of green pigment. She had his dark hair with white tips with her eyes having her mother's sclera and her father's iris.

"She's adorable." Joshinari said warmly.

The moment was ruined by an ANBU, Hawk Diddy.

"Yo, my kage. Stinkmeaner's back from his quest to make a nigga moment. Fucked up some redhead bitch's garden and shit." Hawk rapped. "And we also get a letter from the Spiral Empire, they wanna ally with us. Shit, that Spinel bitch is crazy."

"Oh, screw me sideways. I knew this was coming. Dimensio's dumbass attempts to take us down has created a new psycho. As if Mecha Rebecca and Evil Morty weren't enough of an issue! However, the fact she's got access to the brand of magic Star Vs does make Spinel quite useful." Joshinari remarked. "Hawk, go to the Empire and let Spinel know we'll do business."

"You intended to backstab the bitch?" Hawk asked.

"Yup." Delia and Joshinari said in unison.

"Well damn, I'm down for that." Hawk remarked gleefully. "Oh, and she sent something else as a sign of friendship."

He presented four rice cookers and Joshinari knew there have to be someone sealed within. The three went inside to his office to open them. The first one…was a tied, naked, and gagged Weiss Schnee. She had a few lashes on her body and had a haunted look before it turned to fear.

"Damn, Spinel sent us a white bitch!" Hawk said excitedly.

Delia covered her daughter's eyes and Joshinari shook his head.

"Well, no doubt this has to be painful for you, Weiss. Knocked off your high horse to be a lowly slave." Joshinari said with a bitter laugh.

Weiss glared at him and the next two were opened. Blake and Kali were in a similar position except wearing kitty themed underwear. And in the last one, a human-sized and battered White Diamond tied up with a note attached to her forehead.

"Please enjoy these slaves as a peace offering for us to work together. With love, Spinel. By the way, I'm keeping the women of the Butterfly family."

"So, what do we do with them?" Delia asked. "Send them to the brothel?"

"Well, it seems their abilities were sealed. They're pretty useless to us…they're not even warpers." Joshinari said before getting a wicked idea. "My cousin runs a brothel, you know. A bit of mental manipulation and they can be the new attractions. Plus, if Spinel is truly just after Pink Diamond alone, it'll give Ryker incentive to side with me in time."

"Aw man, we ain't getting to use these bitches." Hawk said sadly.

"Oh no, we're keeping White Diamond. A reward to my people….in fact put her in the stocks." Joshinari said with a sneer.

White Diamond shook and whimpered in fear as Hawk hauled her off. As for Weiss, Kali, and Blake, a bit of mental manipulation later, and they were resealed back in the rice cookers. Joshinari was readying to send out a team to deal with this only for Keitaro to burst in.

"We need to talk." Keitaro remarked. "The Pavlovena. Now."

Joshinari snapped his fingers teleporting all three to the ship which was in an underground hangar.

"What's the deal? And secondary, meet my new daughter." Joshinari said crossing his arms.

"She's adorable. And I've got great news. I got five of the Metsu Sol Emeralds." Keitaro said emptying his bag to reveal them. "Managed to get them unsealed and gathered most of them. Most we have a problem. One's in Pinkamena's turf and the other's in Spinel's."

"FUCK!" Joshinari spat. "Of all the places…"

"Well, there's a silver lining. Neither know that the gem exists there meaning it isn't active. Meaning we could go in, get it, and get out. Just one problem. We'll need to hire someone to do it." Keitaro remarked. "Someone expendable we can risk."

Joshinari had an idea at least to deal with Pinkamena.

"We can hire Desmond Bishops. He owes me favors. Plus, if I recall, he's got a Metsu Emerald making it even easier for him to track it." Joshinari remarked.

"And how do we keep him quiet about it?" Delia asked.

"Remind him that he's a small fish in an ocean. Besides, we're going to offer him something of value. I figured he'd want access to jutsu scrolls and weapons in his fight against Gendo. Plus, he does this job and he has me in a helping mood." Joshinari said deviously.

"So, you want me to go to him?" Keitaro remarked.

"Yes, and take Shinobu with you. That snake could easily have Toji and Kensuke wrapped around her finger." Joshinari said as Keitaro departed.

-FFI-

(Gemini Industries Headquarters, Neo Bayview)

"So, explain to me what you did with the company funds?" Peridot asked Pink with her arms crossed.

"I bought three new charges for the brothel." Pink said excitedly.

"And from who and how much?" Peridot asked sternly.

"The Hidden Ghetto Village charged 600 grand in credits." Pink said as Peridot's eye twitched.

"Did you verify the purchases and ran through the channels before paying them?" Peridot asked before realizing who she bought it from. "Oh, you got to be…"

To say Peridot was a mixed bag was an understatement. At the very least, Pink had received the promise charges, but Peridot still was nervous about this whole mess. She went opened the rice cookers up.

"RWBY characters? Are you kidding me? They're fapbait, yes. But you paid 600 GRAND for that when it's really easy and cheaper to snatch one from a mirror verse. Plus, they've clearly been tampered with." Peridot screeched. "When Ryker finds out that you blew more than half a mil on RWBY characters, he'll have your ass!"

"Look at the bright side, people will pay thousands to watch Blake and Weiss go at it." Pink remarked.

"Not as much as Blake and Yang, you idiot!" Peridot said facepalmed.

* * *

(A/N: Possibly the last chapter for this year, and I wanted to ensure it all ended with build up for what's to come. I'm planning for plenty to come next year. On note, Chapters 8 and 9 were edited. Merriest of Christmases, everyone and to 2020! Expect a new WNN, the moment this is posted. Yes, I've fixed up this chapter. Keeping Star with Spinel because let's say that it will be interesting to see.)


	15. S3 - New Decades of Probelms

**[Opening: Nujabes - Battlecry]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 3

Chapter 15: New Decade of Problems

* * *

[Neo Bayview]

"You blew more a half of credits on RWBY characters?!" Ryker roared at Pink who squirmed. "But seriously…I wanted to avoid other fandoms that are a toxic waste dump. Who the hell you buy them from?"

"The Hidden Ghetto Village." Pink said sheepishly as Ryker just facepalm.

Garnet had his son in her arms feeding him with a bottle. The rest of the Squad was out of the house and Ryker had his both his faces on his hand.

"Pink, it's bad enough we have Spinel on our asses and actually trying to screw with the business we have stakes in, but you practically gave my cousin 600,000 credits!" Ryker roared snatching the flask from Pink. "No more of that."

The new year had brought in a U.N. meeting when Ryker had to attend as he was the terraformer of the world. Ghetto Ninja had invaded the meeting point to introduce their Kage. Joshinari waltzed in like he owned the place and asked for a seat on this world's U.N. President Tara wanted to tell him to piss off, but was forced to put it up to a vote. Suffice to say, Joshinari was now in the U.N., thanks to his cousin voting for him. Ryker didn't have a choice really as it was better the devil you know.

"Oh, come on!" Pink squealed. "I'm already cutting down on my drinking to a small amount!"

"Well, you can have drop to none! Bad enough, you made him richer, but if anything finds out my group dealt with him, it'll look like I'm siding with him! Shitty enough, the president isn't pleased I had to vote for him to join the fucking U.N. You can get cash to buy drinks when you pay back the 600,000!" Ryker fumed.

"Bullshit, the two charges I bought are making money. Profits are good and we could even take another for the brothel." Pink argued as Garnet sighed.

"She's got a point. Still cut her drinking, and at least have her pay for those two's expenses." Garnet said glaring at Pink.

"That's fair." Pink said defeated.

However, Joshinari was on the mind another important figure.

-FFI-

[Presidential Bunker, Inner City Core]

Once again, the important of the President's inner circle had gathered. Scrappy-Doo had some bad news, one that was not going to end well. Kuki and Wally were sweating bullets.

"Madame President…I hate to say this, but it's been known that Joshinari has been in CN-Zen Kuro for nearly six months by most of Asia. That includes…their KND branches." Scrappy said giving her the dossier.

Without another word, most of the stuff left. But this time, only Max, Kuki, Bellum, Scrappy, and the Powerpuffs were in the room. As the door slammed shut, Tara rose up.

"All this time, and no one's bothered to inform me!" Tara screeched. "I understand the spies at WHOOP refused to speak out of fear for their lives, but Kuki, kindly explain why the hell I was not informed?"

Before Kuki could speak, the door was opened and in walked the current Supreme Commander of the KND, in her academy uniform.

"Sorry, I can't stay for long. I have a test in a few minutes, and it will take a while for my Tauros to race back to the Academy." She said giving the president another dossier. "I'll sum it up. There was an attempt to alert me and the branches in the States about Jōshō, but it was locked. That tenth rank bastard managed to get a good chunk of operatives from the Taiwan, Russian, and Chinese sectors jumped ship to join the Ghetto Ninjas. Our Japanese branch got exposed to Hero Society, so we got a clusterfuck to deal with there. I should be dealing with my upcoming 12th birthday."

"Miss Romily, thank you for taking the time to inform us." Tara said kindly as Romily took her leave.

The door closed and Tara turned her glare at Kuki.

"We were caught with our pants down." Kuki said ashamed.

"You were supposed to ensure Japan didn't find out about the Kids Next Door!" Tara yelled. "How the hell did it happen? Was it even Joshinari's fault?"

"Madame President, please take it easy. I'd rather you not pop a vessel." Max said trying to ease the tension.

"Besides if anything, the leaders of those countries are pretty sure flipping their lids." Bellum remarked as Tara calmed down.

"But what's the plan?" Buttercup asked.

"For now, I need a spy in the Ghetto Village, and I need ideas." Tara asked.

-FFI-

[Yokohama, Japan (Near Musutafu and/or Tokyo)]

"Kurogiri, what the hell is taking so damn long!?" An agitated, rather whiny and dry voice said, slamming their hand on the counter.

In response, another voice, this one being much clearer, calm, and... dark/echoey, said "Patience, Tomura. We are low on food again, and Giran is being rather... finicky, with his deliveries again.", as the owner of the voice, a tall figure, composed almost entirely of dark, purple mist, save for their yellow glowing eyes, wearing a very elegant suit and tie, and a metal brace, one that goes from around their collarbone to just below their eyes, stepped out from a doorway behind a bar.

The tall, dark misty figure, Kurogiri, took a moment to gaze around the room, which looked like a rather... average bar, excluding the torn and defiled All Might memorabilia on the walls and around the bar, with the inhabitants of said bar currently watching something on the new TV nearby.

This would have been seen as a rather normal location for some... if it wasn't the hideout of the League of Villains, that is. Yep, somehow, the League of Villainous Dumbasses (Alternative nickname given by Katsuki Bakugo during his time there (original nickname was L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N.), much to Tomura's overwhelming anger, Kurogiri's hidden amusement, and AFO's visible amusement) managed to survive the Kamino Incident, and managed to keep their base completely and utterly hidden, despite... well, despite Reality Warpers being a thing.

This was, in part, thanks to, of all people, Twice, Spinner, and Magne being Reality Warpers themselves, and managing to steal some illegal Order of Reality tech, thanks to some being up for grabs when the former Council Member (and then criminal) Rebecca had thrown out the tech used to create the Metsu Emeralds. After making the rest of the League of Villains into Warpers, the group, with the help of Daruma Ujiko and AFO himself, managed to reverse-engineer the tech to make an Anti-Warper forcefield, hiding their base and somehow making those (outside of those allied or that were a part of the League) that knew of their location forget where their base was located. Twice, Spinner, and Magne are still being thanked to this day. Of course, despite this, Himiko opted to leave the group much to the group's confusion. After a few days of awareness, she had her bags packed and just left saying she needed to sort some things out. They never saw her again and a bit of digging revealed she had up and left the country….for America.

Regardless, Kurogiri soon brought out a hot pot (sukiyaki), and placed it down in front of the agitated voice from earlier- who was none other than Tomura Shigaraki, who, interestingly enough, had a rather large scar on his face, going from the side of his head, to over his right eye, and down to his lip, his right eye having gone from red to a milky pink, oddly enough... he had received this scar before the Anti-Warper forcefield was made, by Hawks himself, as he was found out for having been allied with the League by Class 1-A and U.A., who decided to take matters into their own hands and took Hawks down, while also trying to take the League down...

...only for Hawks, in a fit of rage, to have sent one of his feathers towards the group, slicing Tomura's face open, and nearly leaving Tomura blind in one eye... even if he was actually blind in that eye. Thankfully, AFO had managed to steal and then give Tomura a Quirk called "Hidden Appendage", which was taken from one of the villains that were at the U.S.J. Incident. The Quirk allowed the user to create a hidden part of their body to provide them either extra strength or extra hearing or something else. For Tomura, he used it to give himself his vision back in his now blind eye, or at least, on that side of his body.

Tomura silently thanked him for the meal, as he soon dug in, leaving Kurogiri to go back to cleaning the glasses behind the bar... all while glancing at what was on TV, seeing it was a rerun of Jōshō "Shadow" Blackthorn's origins- "You Just Had to Destroy That Planet", or, as many in the Warping Omniverse call it, "Darkthorn: Origins". Most Warpers like watching the adventures of the Blackthorns, but the villainous ones honestly like watching Jōshō's Arc the most, and thus, it's become somewhat of a routine for some of the more villainous Warper networks to air marathons of Jōshō's Arc, starting with "Darkthorn: Origins", and ending with "The Fall of the Future", otherwise known as "Immoral Aces: Absconded Morality" to which Kurogiri still thinks they could have come up with something better, honestly.

However, he was brought out of his thoughts by a ringing in his pocket. Putting the now clean glass down, he opened his modified GalaxySpark (modified in that it cannot be tracked), answering it as he went past the doorway that he came out of earlier, "Yes?"...

**[Cues: Code Lyoko OST : William Theme]**

...he was expecting something from either AFO or Daruma, he really was. He was NOT expecting a VERY young feminine giggle, along with choking, dying sounds in the background... and checking the caller ID... it was All For One. The call then abruptly ended, leaving him rather shaken...

...and then he was left shocked and rather scared when the sounds of a struggle and crashing was heard back in the main area of the bar, with swears and shouts from Dabi, Twice, Tomura, and Muscular were heard, with gasps from Magne and Mr. Compress being heard. He rushed back in... only to stop with horror, seeing what lay before him.

In the room, Magne, Mr. Compress, and Spinner, who was clutching a now-bruised shoulder and arm, while Magne had weapons out to try and protect the others, were huddled in a corner near the TV, while Dabi was behind the counter, glass shards in his arm, flickers of his blue flames coming out of his hand, as he used his other hand to try and remove the glass shards in his arm, while trying to cauterize the wounds and cuts from the shards... Muscular, Mustard (who was unconscious with ice covering part of his face), and Moonfish (who had his mouth frozen shut with a big smear of ice and snow covering his mouth, in the other corner, near the barely-functioning jukebox, with Moonfish cradling Mustard, while Muscular had his Quirk active, to protect himself and Mustard and Moonfish...

...and in the center of the room, Tomura was being held and was slowly being choked in the air, the dead, half-frozen corpses of All For One and Daruma, with All For One missing his goddamn heart and legs, while Daruma was missing half of his face and his arms, near the entrance of the bar... and choking Tomura, was a small, almost chibi-sized figure, with icy dark mist covering their body, keeping them hidden... and the hand that wasn't choking Tomura was crackling with an odd, unholy energy... which Kurogiri recognized almost immediately, despite its coloration having changed from black to amber and slate gray...

...it was All For One's Quirk.

-FFI-

**[Cues: Code Lyoko OST – Sneaking Around]**

"Are you sure you are ready, Mach? I don't believe I have to remind you this is high-risk, and I need the best out of you."

"Y...Yes, Kage Jōshō. I understand."

"Good. Let us get going, then. The quicker we do this, the sooner we all go home."

"Y-Yes, my kage."

These words were said by a rookie ANBU, Machul Pendum, and Jōshō Blackthorn himself. These two, along with Keitaro Urashima and Michiko (formerly Motoko Aoyama), along with some other ANBU members, were just about to storm the HQ for the League of Villains... only for one of the ANBU members (named "Dunf Verder") to speak up.

"Yo, my Kage! I'm getting signal in this area. Didn't them reports say that there was some dumbass forcefield keepin' Reality Warpers out?"... this caught the attention of Jōshō rather quickly, making him rush over, to look at the scanners that Dunf was viewing... and sure enough, the League's base was now visible on the scanners, all lifeforms and Warping Energy trackable. This got everyone on edge, and Jōshō wasted no time in rounding everyone up to head in, after carving a large enough hole in the wall to enter through.

"It looks like someone got to them first. From the looks of things, it's not the heroes. Ok, squad move in!" Joshinari said as they entered.

-FFI-

**[Cues: Code Lyoko OST – William Action]**

Everyone was unconscious, save for Kurogiri, as he was trying to stay calm, despite the fact that Muscular was currently spinning slowly on the ceiling, dying, now having taken the ceiling fan's place, blood dripping from his dying body, with Mustard and Moonfish frozen to the wall, and despite the two of them most certainly being dead due to hypothermia, Moonfish's mouth was still moving, trying to activate his Quirk, with Mustard somehow still alive, given his chest was open, and his heart was still beating.

Mr. Compress, Magne, and Spinner were unconscious with snow covering their bodies, while Dabi was trying to melt the ice on his legs and chest, while Tomura... Tomura was dead, his head impaled on a large ice spike, going through his brain… and both Quirks having been taken from him, by this new threat, his original Quirk somehow in a glass orb being held by the chibi-sized, yet deadly, figure, before it was placed in the figure's pocket.

The figure then slowly turned to Kurogiri, before reaching out to him and saying, their voice female, yet very young, throwing Kurogiri off, with an icy tone in the figure's voice _"...I'm going to give you a choice, Mr. Shirakumo."_, much to Kurogiri's shock and fear, _"Either you stay here, and die from the Aces, now that the League's forcefield was down, or... you come with me. Your allies, those that are still alive, that is, will come with us... except for Moonfish. He's dying."_

...the sound of rushing footsteps from upstairs quickly aided Kurogiri with making his decision, as he grabbed the figure's hand, his decision unsaid, and hadn't needed to be said, as the figure smiled, before snapping their fingers, teleporting Kurogiri, Mr. Compress, Magne, Spinner, Mustard, and Dabi away, to an unknown location.

Just as they were teleported away, Jōshō and his group barged into the room, weapons drawn, and Ki, Chakra, and Warping Energy flaring... only for them all to stop in shock, surprise, and horrified awe at the sight before them... Jōshō was the most shocked, and rather surprised, as he said "...what the hell happened here?"

**[Music Ends]**

_"You were late to the party, Jōshinari. I left Giran, Gigantomachia, and the Nomus alive for you, though, and the Nomus should respond to your commands with some Warper Editing, if you do it correctly, that is..."_ The figure spoke up, making themselves known, floating around Tomura's impaled corpse, underneath the dead, still-slowly-spinning Muscular, who was still leaking blood, a small circle of blood having formed around the icy spike that had impaled Tomura.

The group quickly aimed their weapons at the figure, before Jōshō held a hand up, stopping them, as he said, "I'd thank you for dealing with the League... but I'd like to know who in the hell would cause this without attracting attention beforehand.", making the figure giggle, as they had their hands away from either side of their body, as they said _"You truly don't recognize me, Jōshinari? A shame... you were always my favorite of the Blackthorns... Oji-san."_

Confused, as the gears slowly turned in his head, Jōshō's confused face made the figure sigh, before saying _"I guess it is true. These sorts of masks and disguises make it all too easy... makes you wonder how Peter Parker kept his identity a secret for so long."_, before the figure snapped their fingers, making the icy dark mist slowly dissipate from their body... revealing the last person Jōshō ever expected.

Mostly because he had yet to meet them, but now... it was the first time he'd ever meet his new step-niece.

Dymmi Dravonoski, otherwise known as "The Blackfrost Princess", laughed at their expressions, as she said, her voice now normal, as she floated up to Jōshō, and said "Did I surprise ya? Did I? Because I really wanted to make a good first impression on you, Uncle Jōshō!"

Jōshō was still shocked, and VERY surprised, not expecting this from his VERY young, 4-year-old niece, as he said "...H...How, w...why?", making her giggle as she said "Let me guess- you and the Aces figured that the newest addition to the Blackthorn Clan, the Dravonoskis, were going to be all heroes and be all goody-two-shoes. Am I right?"

A slow nod from Keitaro confirmed this, as he and the others stepped away to see the carnage she left behind, while Jōshō asked firmly "I won't ask how, but I want to know why", making her smile, floating around the room, while using her magic to make the frozen corpses of AFO and Daruma float up, before making icy chains, suspended from the ceiling, putting them above the bar's counter, the chains holding Daruma up by his shoulders, while AFO was being held up by his wrists, their faces frozen in horror, as she said, "A few reasons, Uncle Jōshō. Despite what Auntie Evie and Auntie Katsumi may believe, I am much smarter than they think. My father, Dimentio, believes I am smarter than even his colleagues, and believes that I may be as smart as his late colleague, Metal Sonic 3.0, or M.S.3.0, the younger brother of T.M.S., my fiery hedgebot Uncle, who I'm sure you are aware of. However, I am smart enough to know one thing in particular... Rebecca... was onto something."

This got everyone's attention, as she left an odd symbol (looking like a frozen, spear-like rose, in front of a cracked theatre mask) on the wall, covering some All Might memorabilia, having left the symbol on the wall in lapis-lazuli blue and tourmaline pink paint, while also leaving the Immoral Aces' own symbol on the walls inside Kurogiri's little area, for people to find, while she continued to explain, "Rebecca created the Metsu Emeralds, almost all of which, to my knowledge, are in Uncle Ryker's possession. She also created the Master Metsu Emerald, who nobody currently knows the location of, and the Metsu Sol Emeralds, which you have five of- and yes, I know, but I won't tell anyone. Regardless, Rebecca, admittedly, was on the right track creating these Metsu weapons... but I was curious. Why didn't she try with, say, the Infinity Gems. It's obvious in hindsight- all of the Infinity Gems are effectively useless thanks to the Warper Forbidden Techniques. But, still, it raises the question- what would happen if the Infinity Gems became Metsu weapons?"

She chuckled darkly, as she turned to the group and said, "Well... that is what I plan to figure out. All I needed was a tool that would allow me to harness their power safely, while also allowing me to gather the Gems safely- after all, all I need to do is grab the Gems from the MCU-verses, bring them back, and then start merging them while inserting my own Warping Energy into them, to stabilize them and also keep them connected to me, so that they respond to me and me alone...", only to then raise her hand up, amber and slate gray energy crackling in said hand, as she added "...and I now have it. All For One. The Quirk capable of stealing other Quirks... and, if modified with Warping Energy... I'd be able to steal more than that. Whole abilities, not just Quirks, God-like powers and energy- I'd even be able to steal Warping Energy from others, if I trained hard enough."

She then turned to Jōshō and said "Now wouldn't that be something? I wouldn't need the Metsu Emeralds to have infinite Warping Energy.", a smile on her face, as she said "Now, I believe I wasted enough of your time. I left Daruma's Quirk in a glass sphere in his remaining eye. Just pull his eye out and you'll have Daruma's Quirk. It's apparently an Enhancement Quirk, or at least, this version of Daruma has an Enhancement Quirk- it allows him to enhance the abilities of multiple Quirks at once. So, if you gave yourself that Quirk, and modified it so that it didn't just enhance multiple Quirks, and instead enhanced the abilities of others, like Kaio-Ken, then you'd have a very useful ability up your sleeve, if your team members aren't able to use Kaio-Ken for whatever reason. I'd suggest giving it to Miss Shinobu, personally. Either that or Auntie Delia. After all, an Enhancement ability is quite useful, especially if you use it for healing purposes."

She then snapped her fingers, making... what looked to be an infinite container appear, in front of Jōshō, the container looking like something that Tony Stark would make. And in it, looked to be hundreds of glass orbs, filled with some odd energy/symbol- some of them were smoke/liquid-like, having air symbols, spring symbols, spyglass symbols, multiplication symbols, rivets, spear-bones, and more... and three were of more familiar ones- a decaying object, growing teeth, and growing muscles. These were Quirks- Quirks that All For One had, along with Tomura, Moonfish, and Muscular.

She then grinned and said "I figured you'd want their Quirks. I left you with the Quirks of All For One, Tomura Shigaraki, Moonfish, Muscular, and Daruma Ujiko. I'm keeping three of the Kinetic Boosters and two of the Strength Enhancers, though. That way, you can replicate the Boosters and distribute them with the others. Either way, I'm also keeping Search, Infrared Ray, and Impact Recoil, but I left copies of them within the container."

With a flourish, she bowed, the others having not said a damn thing because of how shocked and rather horrified they were that a FOUR-YEAR-OLD did all of this, while saying "And now, I bid you adieu.~ After all, my father will get rather... suspicious, if I'm not around.", before she began to leave, snapping her fingers to make a portal appear, as she began to walk through it... only for Jōshō to say "WAIT!"

Stopping just before her head was enveloped by the portal, she pulled herself out of it and asked "Yes, Uncle Jōshō?", the Dark Blackthorn was silent for a moment, making her frown, and just before she looked back to the portal, he sighed and said "...what do you plan to achieve, by creating this... Metsu Gauntlet?"

This made her mouth twitch, before she chuckled and said "Not Metsu. I'm going to call them one of two things... either _Hametsu._ **Ruin... **or _Kōhai._ **Devastation.** After all, Metsu is Japanese for Destruction... doesn't make sense to label them all under the same term. Regardless...", she turned to him fully, and said "...I plan on showing the Omniverse that it isn't the Forces of Darkness, Lust, Apathy, a Wicked Smile... or **_Madness_**, that they have to fear. Instead... _it's themselves."_, before she walked through the portal, flicking something out of her other hand, towards Jōshō... it was a small trinket. It looked like a portable Holographic Projector. And, opening it up for a moment, it was full of schematics... useful schematics.

The portal then began close, as Dymmi spoke through the portal, "Oh, I wanted to get you a clone of Himiko Toga, since I know you'll ask about her, but it seems she left the League. All I got on her is that she's somewhere in America. Good to finally meet you, Uncle Jōshō!"

The portal closed and the group was left to their thoughts, now alone with the dead and/or frozen corpses of five of the members of the League of Villains... only for Jōshō to chuckle and say "...I like this kid. I'm gonna have to ask my new step-cousins when her birthday is.", as he twirled the portable Holo-Projector in his hand, while picking up the infinite container, putting it in his other hand, as he said "Alright, grab what you can, leave the corpses. We won't be needing them, anyway... my dear step-niece did our job for us, anyhow.", the others nodding, mostly out of their shocked and horrified states, and began to raid the place, leaving what wasn't important- it wasn't too surprising that most of the booze and food was taken, honestly.

Regardless, Jōshō's group was now a few hundred Quirks, a few dozen or hundred schematics richer, and left the former HQ... but not before setting off a bunch of flares, alerting the heroes nearby to the area. No-doubt, this would be on every Warper Network to exist in a few days. As Joshinari was on transport back to the village, he was already making plans to deal with Dymmi. He liked the kid, but he full well knew leaving a four-year-old with that kind of power is begging for disaster.

"I suggest we keep the events of us being there a Triple S ranked secret." Jōshō said as the other nodded. "However, I may have to inform Ryker about this development."

"Why?" Machual asked. "I figured you did not want to "snitch"."

"Simple, this is going to be an issue far down the line, and I don't like where it's going. Spinel's already an issue waiting to pop. Plus, I don't believe Dymmi knows this, but her heavy use of warper energy may be her undoing. Your physical body has limits, even a tenth level has them. Dymmi's pumping it on the heavy side and I could feel it. If she tries to use OFA, it could have side effects later on. Especially if she tries to steal energy from a warper. You remember Kevin from Ben 10 at his worst?" Jōshō remarked as the group shivered. "Any of you want a 10th level version of that? No, then we snitchin'."

-FFI-

[SM-U256]

Dymmi smiled, as she said, now watching the news from within a secret lab of hers. Specifically, she was in a viewing area of said lab, while the living members of the former League of Villains were recovering, while Kurogiri explained how they got here, "All according to plan... all according to plan."

All the while, she had All For One activated, while cycling through her new abilities, her eyes glowing brighter than ever, a devilish smile on her face, as she began to chuckle, soon giggling, and eventually laughing- no, CACKLING to herself, unheard to all but herself. Despite it seemingly being a clean job, she neglected something. The security tapes were found, and Dymmi paled. She facepalmed.

"The tapes! How I could forget the tapes?!" Dymmi groaned.

Now her plans had a slight snag in them.

-FFI-

[Village Hidden in the Ghetto, Somewhere in Asia]

[Next Day]

**[Cues: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas OST – C.R.A.S.H. Theme]**

"So, Dymmi got a bounty. The youngest ever to have one for 6 billion. I'm almost pissed, but I'm proud of her." Joshinari said as he sat at his desk.

"Isn't her dad going to be pissed that Katsumi let this happen?" Keitaro asked.

"No, because at the end of the day, he knows that she's going her job to protect the multiverse. And she's sending Dymmi a direct message that she will step in if she has to, father be damned." Joshinari remarked. "Doesn't help that CN-Zen Kuro is considered a protected OU. Even if they are villains, she still waltzed into this universe illegally, killed a few people, and left."

"Prime Minister Midoriya's pretty pissed. Inko's been showing she's got a quite a spine lately. Of course, when she lost the weight and started actively training herself, she's got all the rights to flaunt. However, I'm glad that Mach was smart enough to help me kill the cameras. If he hadn't, the footage would show us. Dymmi got sloppy…she just killed them and left traces of her warper essence all the place along with not disabling the cameras." Shinobu said firmly. "So, what do we do with the quirks?"

"Well, I'm studying All for One just in time I'll have to "discipline" that niece of mine. Delia wanted to have Muscular's, so I let have it. I did take a few components from AFO. The others are still locked down in the lab for study, I…" Joshinari said before being interrupted by Delia coming into his office.

Thanks to the new quirk, Delia was a lot less lanky and was near matching Joshinari's height.

**[Music Ends]**

"There's someone here to see you." Delia said as a new face came into the office.

"Himiko Toga? What can I do for you?" Joshinari asked.

"I was wondering if you needed another ninja among your ranks." Himiko humbly asked. "My old group was just murdered by some psychopathic child apparently."

"Ironic, coming from you." Keitaro snarked.

"I know, but I left the group to go get some therapy and get some treatment for my issues. I got better enough to return and I find out they're murdered. I heard from the underground that this place is hiring." Himiko said as Joshinari raised a hand to stop her.

"Taking your history and abilities into account, I can definitely use you. However, I'll need to have something run you through classes of the principles of ninja arts. I'll have a small personal squad to deal with you. For now, welcome home to the Hidden Ghetto Village." Joshinari said shaking her hand and giving her a provisionary hitai-ite.

Himiko smirked giving her best villainous one. She had brought herself an apartment near the edge of the village and hastily moved in glad it was slightly furnished. As she plopped down on the couch, her phone. Not her usual cell phone, however.

**[Cues: The Boondocks Soundtrack - Ed and Rummy Season 2 Theme]**

She got into her bag getting a small blue flip phone with a white dove on it and answered.

"This is Toga. Yes, it's been done. He doesn't suspect a thing, but I wasn't able to secure a higher up position. I'll have to work my way up." Himiko said as her voice took a more serious and calm tone.

"_That is fine. Get to know the people, the innards of the location, do what must be done._"

"I do have to ask you. Have you considered the risk of this? If Midoriya finds out, she'll have your head." Toga said.

"_And she won't find out considering the deal we made. You work for the interests of our country and I ensure to get you clemency for your past crimes."_

"I understand this. I just wanted to make sure that where I put my loyalties was worth it." Toga said as the voice on the other end sighed.

"_Your loyalty isn't just to me, but to the country you choose to move to for help. Remember that."_

"Of course, Madame President."

* * *

(A/N: Now, the political situation is a bit muddled. To be realistic, politics isn't so clean cut no matter what most say. Moving on, this chapter had help from my good friend Displacer, who wants to start off a potential plotline. Of course, I couldn't Dymmi get away without consequence, though. Himiko's an American spy, though? Came up with it on the fly and I wish I had more to dedicate to the antics. To all those curious, yes, the UA Students had returned home by Christmas.)


	16. Pushing Ahead

**[Opening: Nujabes - Battlecry]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 3

Chapter 16: Pushing Ahead

* * *

[Neo Bayview]

"You sold the brothel? What drove you to do that?" Pearl asked as Ryker held their weekly team meetings.

"Well for one, a bit of a moral reason. Anti-hero I may be, but I want to emphasize on hero." Ryker remarked.

"That and you nearly got busted for having it." Peridot remarked. "A raid had happened on an underground brothel in the Inner City. Besides, it's more a risk at this point."

"So, who you sold the business to?" Steven asked. "And are we even going to see Blue and Yellow again?"

Ryker groaned before confessing to who he sold it to.

"Hypocrite, much?" Pink remarked.

"You bought from them, I sold to them. While I admit that's a thin line. I did not exactly sell them weapons." Ryker remarked thinking on the Hidden Ghetto Village. "Besides, I should not really be running such a place considering well…my rep and my son."

"At least, you're doing…well the mostly right thing." Garnet remarked. "But what about Rei?"

"Oh her? Well, about her. I didn't sell her because she's a warper, and she still lives in the barn for now. She's basically an independent prostitute now." Ryker said with a shrug.

"Either way, we have other problems." Pink said referring to Spinel. "What are we going to do?"

"For now, nothing." Ryker said much to Pink's ire. "Oh, don't give me that shit. Spinel's royalty and we can't just go in an attempt to up and kill her."

"If she does attack us, then we can strike back. Until then, we continue to train." Jasper said firmly.

"And until Spinel is dealt with, I'm putting my foot down on leaving CN-Zen Kuro. That goes for all of you." Ryker said taking this seriously.

"What about Lars and his group?" Connie asked.

"They're actually keeping an eye on Joshinari. Lars and his team managed to settle in an island village not far from it. Isle de la Rau. An island nation in the middle of a lake that leads to ocean. The Ghetto version of Wave. Ironically enough, they were going to send out a scouting party to call on the Hidden Ghetto Village for help, but Lars intercepted. Now we have a foothold and we can keep an eye on things." Ryker explained.

"You know when the president finds out, she's going to be on your case." Priyanka remarked.

"Not when I know she's muddied her hands to." Ryker mused. "And Steven, Connie, get going. You'll be late for school."

-FFI-

[Inner City Core]

"Another day teaching at this school." Maylene said under her breath as she pulled up into the parking lot. "I miss those UA guys already."

She parked and got out while trudging into the building right as Steven and Connie gracefully landed on the ground behind her.

"I'm pretty sure you missed a class. It's about what…9:30." Maylene said with a dry look.

Maylene went ahead to get to work as the others went off to class. Battle Academy went about as normal as classes went on. Came lunchtime, the junior members of Fusion Force were all having lunch in Maylene's classroom.

"So, how was class?" Maylene asked.

"The norm." Shinji remarked.

"Honestly, I'm just glad that people aren't really giving us shit for our family ties." Mifune said as Elsa Lynn continued to eat. "Any word on Taeko?"

"He got his eight badge and he's been camping out around Victory Road for close to a front. I heard Marie and Crusher are hanging on Hoenn setting up some secret base." Maylene said thinking wistfully. "But man, Joshinari's been here the entire."

"Freaky, isn't it?" Mifune said. "Three of the Blackthorns are hanging around the same planet? Add Kaze, and you got a big concentration of warper energy. It's a warper's paradise."

"Easy for new warpers with even the most minimal of training to rise up the ranks quickly and so much that you can build up your reserves." Elsa Lynn said recalling her mother's words. "That's why cost of living is going up…even in Vice. And that place is still in the dumps."

"What do you think the Hidden Ghetto Village is like?" Kirby asked as Julie was slurping.

"Well, we'll know after my mom and dad get back from there." Maylene said worriedly. "I just hope they are not causing too much of an issue."

-FFI-

[Hidden Ghetto Village]

**[Cues: Madvillain – Raid]**

SMASH! CRASH! A body went flying through the window of the bar as it tumbled into the ground. Never said that messing with a married woman when her husband's near was a good idea.

"You're lucky, it was me who punched you." Mandy said cracking her knuckles.

Mandy and Saki had managed to get into the village, going incognito as traveling samurai looking the part. Looking around, they took in the sights and were at a bar having an early drink where a Chunin decided to attempt to get handsy with Mandy.

"You're a feisty one." Said Chunin said getting to his feet. "Make a nigga want another hit."

Mandy rolled her eyes and was tempted to continue only for an ANBU to get in the way. Machual, with his new porcelain Greninja-themed mask, gracefully made his entrance before drawing out several kunai within his hands.

"Is there an issue, here?" Machual asked ready to fight.

"Yeah, Greninja. This bitch playing hard to get." The Chunin said as Mandy facepalmed.

Not even dignifying that with a response, Saki and Mandy turned to leave only for Machual to focus to take on Mandy for a few seconds.

"Wait a second, what's a pair of samurai doing in a ninja village?" Machual said sternly.

"What's it to you?" Saki said glaring back.

"Yeah, I'm going to need you both to come with me. Now. Something about you two seems familiar…" Machual said only to get smoke bombed. "Ack! What the hell?!"

Saki and Mandy took off down the street as Machual called for backup. The pair found themselves in the midst of being hunted. It may have been overreaction, but Saki did not want to take any chances.

"We'll have to disguise ourselves, fast." Saki said as they hid in an alley.

Both got to their Omnitrix before priming to transform. Mandy got lucky and got Nanomech, but Saki got an Appoplexian.

"Are you…Let me tell you something, you fucking watch? Royd did not ask to be turned into Rath…Royd mean…gah, screw it!" Saki ranted.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Rush]**

"There they are!" The ninjas screamed advancing on them.

"Split up!" Mandy said buzzing away as Saki had to scale the building to the roof.

"Glass Style: Broken Bottle Rain!"

In came a rapid rush of shards of bottles that Saki had to evade. Saki hissed as a few nicked and cut him before he turned to face the ninja.

"Let Royd return the favor." Saki snarled as he tore off a satellite dish using to deflect the shards right back. "Returning fire!"

When one ninja came up from behind, Saki clubbed them with it before leaping off the roof. He returned to his normal human form making a mental note to take time to see exactly how many aliens he had.

**_"You currently have 25 aliens available to you." _**

"I should smack myself for not bothering to just ask the fuc-" Saki said as a kunai nearly took out his eye. "Shit!"

Mandy was doing a lot better being practically easy made it difficult for the ninja to see her, but they could still sense.

"Where the hell this white bitch be?"

"Nigga, I ain't psychic! I can sense her ass, but I can see her."

"Maybe she invisible like Sue Storm."

"We can't make Marvel references."

"Why not?"

"Because we live in DC turf, that's why nigga!"

"Man, fuck you!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mandy said returning to normal size and blasting them both with bio-electricity.

**[Music Ends]**

The two ninjas fell off the roof as Mandy flew away managed to slip in through a small crack in the window before returning to her human form.

"I really need to check how many aliens I can us…Oh 25…" Mandy said looking down at the watch that was now bothering to explain itself.

Much to Mandy's ire, it seemed that their tinkering was not completely perfect and had randomized what aliens the two of them had. At least, they still had the Saiyan DNA, but this was still an issue. For now, Mandy needed to figure where she was, and entered the room. A look around had her realized she was in a brothel, much to her further annoyance.

"Wait, aren't those the same whores Ryker had working for him?" Mandy thought looking downstairs to see Blue and Yellow Diamond sitting around on with the other workers.

Not wanting to find out, she shuffled around her trying to find a backdoor. It had not helped she ran into one of them, Kali. Before the cat faunus could speak, Mandy used a tiny amount of Warper's Will to render her unconscious. Stepping over her, Mandy found the backdoor and sprinted out hoping no one sensed them. She was not so lucky. Mandy and Saki reunited only to find themselves surrounded by ninja.

"That's enough."

Saki paled to see that the source of that voice was Delia Blackthorn, herself.

"Now you've given our ninja a good workout, but it's time to stop and surrender." Delia said as the veins on her arms throbbed. "Trust me, you don't want none of me."

"Yeah, I'd rather not Joshinari's seconds." Mandy snarked as several of the ninjas dropped their jaws.

"OOHHH SHIT!/Nigga, you got roasted!/OH DAMN!"

Many of the civilians and ninjas cried this out as Delia's cheeks went red as she was fuming. Delia would have spoken a retort, but instead let her new powers speak for her as muscle fiber tore out from the skin of her arms wrapped around them as she bulked up. Her chest also did this leaving nothing but pink under her shirt.

"Yup, didn't expect me to have this new power up. It's a Quirk, nifty little ability that augments my muscles. I didn't have to go about making myself pink, but I wanted to define how fucked you were." Delia said deviously laughing. "So, Mandy? Got any quips, bitch?"

"I do." Saki said getting something out of his samurai robes. "Classic Lemonade Bomb!"

He threw the worn Fusion weapon out only for it to clatter and roll at Delia's feet seemingly a dud.

"Pfft…Ha! It's a dud, just like your husband, Mandy." Delia said as the ninja laughed with her.

"Oh no, I'm a grower not a shower." Saki said firing a Death Beam into the bomb getting to explode spraying them with pain and lemonade.

Delia screamed as the citrus juice burned her exposed muscle and the ninja cried out for their eyes.

"You're not going to leave here alive!" Delia said rubbing her eyes. "I..gah!"

The Solar Flare continued it's never growing usefulness as Saki and Mandy both used Instantaneous Movement to leave as Delia screamed bloody murder. However, the two did not get far only landing right outside of the village.

"Ok, we'll need something with speed." Saki said cycling through his Omnitrix.

"Wait, it's best we don't risk that. We don't know if they can be tracked." Mandy said stopping him. "What's the closest settlement from here."

Saki checked his phone looking at the map before saying, "There's a place. Isle de la Rau, an island not far off from the sea here. From the looks of things, they aren't allied with the ninjas here."

"Let's just go. For now, we need to get the hell away before the Kage comes out." Mandy said as they both took off. "Think you could just teleport there?"

"I could try, but I need a good distance away from there in case." Saki said as they kept moving.

A few miles away, Saki tapped into his Oracle powers to see if he could learn anything about Isle de la Rau. He sighed with relief with what he saw.

"Good news, that place is safe. Even better news, it seems the Squadron's got a foothold in the region." Saki said getting his phone call. "I'm making a call."

-FFI-

[Original County]

Another day at the Fitness Dojo, Carol spared with her students hoping to help them master Drunken Fist. Kaze leaned against the wall watching, admiring his wife's form. He was off-duty from hero duty, just wanting to enjoy the moment.

"You know, it's been real quiet lately. Haven't seen the Hue Troop around?" Gladys remarked.

"Yeah, they moved to Japan. Two of them wanted to follow their boyfriend there and the rest followed suit. Would you believe they're a popular pop idol band there?" Kaze said with a snigger. "Oh man, they're on the rage."

"Aren't they mostly singing covers to already existing songs?" Carol said catching Gertie's fist and flipping her over.

Kaze only smirked before his phone rang. He looked down at it to see it was Saki calling before going into Carol's office to take it.

"Saki, what's up?" Kaze asked.

"I got some information. Apparently, the Squadron's got a foothold near that ninja village." Saki said firmly.

"Speaking of which, where in Asia is it? I can't find the place on a map!" Kaze remarked as he could hear Saki sighing.

"If you must to, it's a land mass not far from China and Japan. Knockoff Elemental Nations and all that crap. Look, focus. Why the hell from Ryker have his people near his cousin?" Saki asked.

"Keeping an eye on him so he doesn't pull any surprises." Kaze said thinking things over. "Look, you thinking he's dealing with Joshinari?"

"Well Mandy ran into the women that Ryker used for his brother over there." Saki remarked.

Kaze took a seat leaning back in it, thinking things over once again.

"If I recall, there was a bust recently. Underground brothel or some shit of the like. I think Ryker got spooked, and just decided to pass it off to Joshinari. Makes sense." Kaze said putting two and two each other. "Besides, not like Kenji's hanging around there."

"He's been rather down lately. That Jerome guy…they had to pull the plug on him. Damn, he lost four teammates and he wasn't even in battle. I heard he's been gunning for revenge at Spinel for her hand in their deaths." Kaze said with concerned.

"Well, I just need you to let the others in the team know. I'll have to say in Rua for a while until the search me and Mandy goes down. Make sure that Maylene especially knows we're here." Saki said, "I have to go, later."

"Later." Kaze said hanging up.

Kaze promptly texted K.O. to deal with telling Maylene for him. He was a Junior Member of Fusion Force after all.

-FFI-

[Near the Space of the Spiral Empire]

Kenji sat at his command chair observing the planet below wanting nothing more than to storm it and burn it to the ground. Spinel had taken four of his friends. Jerome, he loved like a brother. At least now, he could join the women in his life. Knowing that did not stop the tears from spilling down his face. Megan could only put a hand on his should for comfort as the others looked beat up over it.

"I know you're angry, Kenji, but you go in there, gun-ho without a plan." Stewie said coming up. "Besides, we're in no stage to fight an army, yet at least."

Brian would have offered kind words, but he was busy humping his Jynx despite the glare Lana was giving him.

"Kenji, it would be best for you to settle in a place, clear your head, and then get back to training. There's no doubt that Spinel needs to die, but she can die another day." Jillian said gently.

At this point, they knew that she was not the idiot she was before, only faking idiocy went she had to. She was no genius, but she was not a moron either.

"Thanks, Jill. You're right. Set a course to leave." Kenji said getting up realizing the mess of beer cans he had around him. "Jeez, did I really spend a month drinking and glaring at a planet?"

* * *

(A/N: I wanted to keep building on this story, and I figure I should unveil a bit more of the ninja village and fate of Jerome. Sadly, he's gone and Kenji's down to a team of six. Now I'm torn, as I want to give Kenji a one-shot of him mourning his loss, but I don't have a series to put it under. I'll probably make it a bonus chapter here. Regardless, we're setting the stage for Spinel. I also got rid of Ryker's brothel as the joke ran its course, plus it was more fitting for Joshinari to corner the market on it.)


	17. A New Spin on Consequence

**[Opening: Nujabes - Battlecry]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 3

_Spiral Arc Part 1_

Chapter 17: A New Spin on Consequence

* * *

"_Days I wonder how I ended up like this, but then I remember that I was revived and thrusted into a world of madness. I didn't even vote to side with the Squadron on this and they pick me to go on this mission._" Maylene wrote angrily in her diary.

Maylene really did not want to do this, but she was ultimately chosen because of her being relatively unknown to the warping world. At the moment, she was on a ship heading for the kingdom that Spinel formed to hunt for the Metsu Sol Emerald. One of the Ghetto Ninja was willing to snitch for the right price, and while he was low-rank, he had information from frequenting the bars. So, here she was on Lars' ship being piloted there sitting in a room looking out into space while wearing the stuff Ellen Ripley would wear at the end of her movie.

"You ready?" Rhodonite said knocking on the door.

"Yeah, in a minute." Maylene said getting dressed for the mission.

She had been given a few things to help for the mission, namely some new clothing from the Fusion Fall collective.

"Damn it, I wanted a Ben 10 Jacket…oh well, an Albedo one will have to do." Maylene said as she got dressed.

She donned a grey shirt that hid the mesh armor her, a red jacket with black stripes and the number 01 on it, red **Superior Cuffed Shorts**, a pair of black **SACT Combat Boots, **a **BMO Backpack**, a pair of aviator shades with red tinted lenses and a black frame, a red long scarf around her neck, a baseball cap with the Omnitrix emblem on it. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair wanting to sell the look she was some no-name adventurer. She looked down at her Omnitrix making note to ensure she checked what aliens she got. Her parents told her they managed to set 11 up for her, but it was all randomized. She got her weapons in order, put her tanto at her side, and left to head to the deck to meet up with her partner for this mission, Enid.

Enid had no plans to be dragged into this, but she owed Kaze favors. Plus, he was right to go with the stealth option considering what they were dealing. Enid also wore new clothes, but she had bought her clothes. However, she did still have to take a few from the collective as well. Enid wore a navy blue, sleeveless shirt with a high collar, a purple **Duvet Jacket**, black compression shorts, short motorcycle boots, a **Crpytid Backpack**, ninja-styled face mask, and dark purple headband.

"By the way, Miss Enid. I hope I'm not too rude when I ask this, but is that your natural hair color?" Ashi said innocently. "The "carpet matches the drapes"?"

Enid sputtered and the rest of Lars' crew sighed.

"You started right…and then you made it awkward." Lars said putting a hand on his lady's shoulder.

"Of course, it's na-" Enid said as Rhodonite informed them they were nearing the drop point.

Padparadscha tilted her head saying, "We're here and it's time you went off on your journey."

"Welcome to the edge of the universe." Lucy (Left Rutile) remarked as Risa (Right) finished with, "The Spinel Alpha-E4 Universe….is not a place to take lightly."

Enid and Maylene went down to the hull to get to their ships. The goal was for Lars to pilot them close to the edge of the universe and finish the journey in smaller less detectable ships.

"Nice of Merch to get us Arwings." Enid said getting in one as Maylene got in the other.

"Remember, we can't lead in the more populated." Maylene said triggering the intiation.

**[Cues: Sonic The Movie OVA – From the Land of Darkness]**

"Prepare for launch." Flourite said opening the hatch.

Both ships blasted off and entered the abyss into the darkness. Lars watched him go wishing them both good luck on their mission. The two sailed through space having to dodge wrecked shipped and ruined planteoids. Maylene took the lead being the one a bit more experienced in flying spaceships like this.

"So, what's the layout of the planet like?" Enid asked wanting to break the silence.

"Well, from the information I'm getting from the modules of these wrecks, it seems that Mewini/Earth hybrid was base and elements of the other two worlds were spliced in…rather poory I might add. Spinel has apparently set her base of operations on a massive island off the coast of California." Maylene said looking at the map. "We'll have to land in one of the smaller islands in the Caribbean. We can't land in the States, so prepare yourself!"

"Roger." Enid said.

As they began entering the planet's atmosphere, they were could see the two moons with one shattered. Their ships heated up appearing as comets in the sky. Maylene guided Enid to land the ship with a dive into the water before blasting right out of it to help the ship cool off. It was long before they made landfall in what used to Haiti.

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans OST – Snake Way/Tien Cutscene]**

"What a wreck…it's so desolate." Enid said empathically.

"What, this? Most versions of Haiti always look this. Really got the shit end with the constant earthquakes." Maylene said sensing out the idea. "But it's been mostly abandoned. And I'd rather say here. Let's go…Oh fuck!"

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans OST – Possessed Chiaotzu / Nappa's Death]**

In the distance was a Grimm, but unlike normal Grimm, it took a more womanlike appearance on top with spider legs. It looked at them and licked her lips seeing them as prey.

"What the hell is that thing?" Enid asked.

"Grimm. They're from the universe of RWBY. These fuckers feed on negative emotions….and it looks like she's not alone!" Maylene said as Grimm spiders were swarming beind and ahead of her. "We need to go, now!"

**[Music Ends]**

Enid rushed to her ship as Maylene got in front.

"Solar Flare!" Enid said emitting a blast blinding light from her body.

The Grimm wailed and hissed as Maylene rushed to her ship and the two raced off not wanting to waste another minute.

"Ok, that was my mistake. I should have scanned the planet for Grimm." Maylene remarked hitting up the scanner.

"It's ok…" Enid said breathing in and out. "Man, to think, I used to complain of going to work. If I ever meet a double of me, I'll smack them and say be grateful."

"Don't. You'll be called a boomer or some shit. Retail sucks most of the time, anyway." Maylene said rolling her eyes before the scanner blipped. "Seems the Grimm are practically near extinction and are only in small pockets which is a relief. We'll have to land closer to the mainland. In fact, I got a place in mind and I'm beaming you the coordinates."

"27.7104° N, 97.1629° W? Couldn't you just tell me the location?" Enid said as Maylene told her to input that into the GPS. "Oh…sorry!"

-o-

[Spinel Castle, Spiral Island, Earth, Spinel Alpha-E4]

Spinel stood posing dramatically as her portrait was being painted. The painter was hurrying to finish it before Spinel got implusive. Castle Spinel was not exactly the most pleasant place to live in unless you had Spinel's favor. However, who had it the worst was the likes of Butterfly both the new dynasty and the old dynasty. After rebooting the magic and taking over, Spinel saw fit to revive past Butterflies to join their descendants in enslavement as staff for the castle. Nothing brought Spinel joy more than whipping one of them, especially Star.

"And it's done." Estrella said nervously turning the painting around. "What do you think?"

It was a good deciption of her in her armor that held the gemstones of the Diamonds. White's on her head, Blue's on her chest, Yellow's on her right hand, and Pink's on her crotch. She had long drained the Gems of their life force and power into her body, and she was just wearing those lifeless rocks as trophies.

"Lovely, my dear. And your quality in art is why you're not whipped…but then again, I couldn't just mar such lovely skin." Spinel said as Estrella gulped. "Hang it up, and you can go."

Estrella ran off to go do that as Spinel sat at her throne demanding her pies. Moon, Festivia, and Comet came out with a pushcart of pies for Spinel.

"We present you a full-course of pie confections, Queen Spinel." Comet said as Spinel messily dug in. "We hope it's too your liking."

"I hope you choke!" Moon thought coldly before Spinel actually did starting choking on a pecan. "Yes, choke on it, you bitch! You swine!"

Spinel sputtered punching her own chest struggling to breathe.

"YES!" Moon said only for Spinel to spit out the nut which hit Comet in the eye. "DAMN IT!"

"I went too fast on the food, but as a precaution. No pecan pies." Spinel said throwing said pie in Moon's face. "Now leave me to wallow."

Moon growled as they walked away, and Comet could only see the Wand that was supposed to be in the Butterfly hands. In Spinel's hands, it took two forms. One as a long staff or as a scythe. Outside of the castle, in the gardens that were near the water's edge, Star Butterfly was in the midst of a secret meeting.

"Things back home aren't looking so hot." Marco said with a sigh. "But I'm just glad you're still alive."

"I feel like I'm dead and this is eternal suffering for my mistakes. Solaria blames me for all of this, and I'm pretty sure the rest of her family doesn't really like all too me." Star said downcast.

"Hey, at least you're not Eclipsa." Marco said as Star sighed.

Eclipsa's selfishness reared her head in the first conflict with Spinel reactivating the magic. Her first action? Bolt with her daughter. Sure, they had still lost, but they went down fighting. This had been Eclipsa the black sheep among the families. Solaria flat out stated as far as she was concerned, she had no daughter. Nobody knew where she went off to, or if she was even on the planet.

"Marco, don't even joke about that." Star said bitterly. "I don't even want to be reminded of her. What about the resistance?"

"Stalemate. Unless we get out to another universe or find a way to contact outside help without Spinel's detection, it's a dead tie." Marco said getting on his raft. "I'll see you around. It's late, and I need to get back."

"Be safe, Marco." Star said with a weary smile.

Despite everything, they were still friends even if their romantic relationship took a hit after a year of Spinel's rule. The sparks were there, but they were never fully fit after being blown out the first time. They had drifted apart and they both hated to admit it.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, we're moving away from the main cast to focus on just two leads as they deal with the Spiral Empire. Think of this, as the sequel to the Multiverse Madness Arc yet scaled back. I've built this place up and it's about time I delivered. For the next few chapters, we'll be focusing on this. Now before you go to the reviews, let me clear some things. Yes, Starco's not happening. Now normally I'd be all for it, but not for this story. Secondly, for those who question why I had Eclipsa bolt, it is in character. If anything, Eclipsa is kind of what Rose Quartz was supposed to be. Eclipsa has always been selfish and was not a great queen given her focus at the time with the lack of care at the Mewmans. So, given that circumstance, her bolting with her daughter is perfectly justifiable. She's got good reason to do, even if it's a selfish choice to others.)


	18. The Plots Have Landed

**[Opening: Nujabes - Battlecry]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 3

_Spiral Arc Part 2_

Chapter 18: The Plots Have Landed

* * *

Mustang Island. A small little island right off the coast of Texas known for being a barrier island among the many. Now? It was a hideout for the lost and the damned. From the three worlds merged, some ended up by choice or other circumstances. A small camp had formed in the middle of the island where those souls gathered. They were called…the Luckless.

Far off in the National Park, two of them were in the midst of fishing. This world's Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Though them fleeing was not all their choice, Raven shoved them in the portal with her. As much as they were mad at her back then for it, they had long forgiven her given they were among the survivors. Qrow was killed in action, Ozpin was imprisoned, and those there were not killed or captured had scattered to the wind. At least they had their father.

"I got a bite!" Ruby said reeling it in. "Ugh, it's tuna. I don't want to eat tuna again."

"I got a…WHOAH! Hammerhead Shark!" Yang said getting out a pair of dust pistols.

She was about to empty a clip only to sense two presences coming. Enid flew in before using the Arwing to shoot the shark through the head. Yang's instincts went on, immedatiely getting in front of Ruby, and eyeing the ship for symbols along with the second one.

"Ok, it's not pink, no symbol for the Spiral Empire, but given they're warpers, I can't be too careful." Yang thought as they landed nearby.

As Enid and Maylene got out, Yang had her guns on them.

"All right, let me your hands!" Yang said taking aim.

Maylene silently drew her V-Charger Ultimates glaring down the blonde with no words being said.

"Easy, easy!" Enid said getting in the middle. "There's no need for this! We're not with Spinel's group!"

"And who's side your on then?!" Yang asked with her eyes flashing red.

"Wait." Ruby said getting in front of Ruby.

Ruby's silver eyes shone as she sensed both Enid and Maylene before she told Yang to put down her guns.

"I don't sense any malice in either one. Whoever they are…they're not from our universe either." Ruby said as Yang lowered her guns.

Maylene put hers away and come down off her ship taking her bag off of it before capsulizing it. Enid did the same.

"You're from the outside?! But how? Don't you have to go through customs or Spinel's army shot you down?" Yang asked.

"Going through customs is only if a warper intends to settle on a planet and all of Spinel's space flight isn't even going a good job of patrolling their universe." Maylene mused. "Also, space graveyard."

"The name's Enid Lunaris. The negative Nancy is Maylene." Enid said pointing over to Maylene.

"Wait, your last name is Lunaris? I…never mind that…I." Maylene said before sensing a presence.

"Yang, we need to go. I sense the park rangers not too far. They must have been attracted to the ship landing." Ruby said as Yang took up the shark.

"Can you two fly?" Maylene asked only to get nos. "I guess we're carrying you!"

"Wait, I…" Ruby said before Maylene grabbed her flying them both into the air.

Enid did the same with Yang.

"You're ki fighters? Then, why the guns?" Yang asked.

"I've lived fighting with weaponry then ki. Shooting first will have your enemy underestimate you." Maylene explained. "Now where to?"

"Down there." Yang said pointing to an empty lot at the entrance to the park.

**[Cues: kudasai – you make colors out of gray]**

They landed as Yang pulled the cloak off of her car, a rather simple minivan. They piled in and drove away.

"Ok, what's the deal with you two?" Yang asked as she drove. "Where are you two even form?"

"CN-Zen Kuro." Enid said as Ruby lit up.

"The FusionFall world! I heard so much about it. The weapons, the clothes, and the cars!" Ruby said excitedly. "Can I leave take a look at your guns later?"

"Fine." Maylene said tersely. "Look, you two seem ok, I guess.

Her radar blipped and Maylene looked down at it. Because the Metsu Sol Emerald was not activated, it only gave off weak waves that can affect things around it. She began to sense the residual energy.

"Most likely their group has it or it's near this idea. I need to adjust the radar." Maylene thought fiddling with it.

"So, it's just you two on your own?" Enid asked. "I thought RWBY was a team."

"We lost our teams. Blake and Weiss were captured before they could become warpers." Ruby said bitterly.

"Oh…I…think I know what happened to them, but you're going to really hate what I tell you." Maylene said sympathetically. "They got sold into the sex trade. Even if I were to point you towards them, you weren't be able to do dick about because they're owned by someone. They are alive."

Maylene had left out a few details to cover for her allies and spare the two the pain.

"That's fucked up." Yang said.

"Welcome to warperhood." Maylene said bluntly as she got out a blunt.

"You smoke?" Enid remarked.

"Not until now. It was a gag gift from a student trying to hit on me. Sweet kid, but not my type. I did thank it for it and take it. Don't need him suspended for giving me weed." Maylene said lighting it up. "And right now, I need an edge."

She lit up and took a drag before breathing out. Ruby turned on the radio only to get Spinel Radio to which she immediately turned off.

"Ugh, all she plays is shit." Yang said with a sigh as Ruby found another station.

Before long, they arrived at the Camp of the Luckless. RVs and worn capsule homes were all around a circle. Maylene could sense out five others. Ruby had introduced them to the other in camp: Eclipsa, Meteora, Globgor, Jaune, and Nora.

**[Cues: Blankz – Nakama]**

They were all sitting around the fire roasting that shark and letting the music play in the background as the crickets chirped.

"So, Eclipsa? I was under the impression all of the Butterfly clan was enslaved. How'd you escape?" Maylene asked taking a drag.

"I…I…ran when she made the first move. I made a selfish decision back then and I can only partly regret it. I sensed an evil in her with a power that was unholy. After getting my warper power, I realize I made a good decision to flee even if it was selfish." Eclipsa said as Meteora napped next to her. "Even if I could find a way to stop Spinel, I don't have the power and I'd be putting my family at risk."

"Talk about a crapshoot." Enid remarked as Maylene blew out smoke. "And what about the rest of you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jaune/Nora said in near unison.

"So, what exactly brings you two here of all places?" Globgor asked.

"Let's just say we're on a quest. Not necessarily to stop Spinel, but to get something if she discovers that it exists, could make her stronger." Maylene said bringing an eerie silence upon the group.

"What is it exactly?" Jaune asked.

"It's one of the Metsu Sol Emeralds. A set of jewels with warper energy that can act as conduits. The more of them you have, the bigger the multiplier." Maylene mused. "Get all seven and…"

"You're untouchable." Nora said haunted. "And Spinel already has the Maidens at her beck and all, the relics, and the magic of the Butterflies."

"Normally, we're neutral. We're not exactly allies of the Resistance, but I think we can't stay neutral. Not like this…" Jaune said before asking if they can trace.

"I've been picking up residual energy meaning it's not area. I'm pinning it to across the shores at Texas." Maylene remarked.

"Most of that state has been abandoned…at least the major cities." Globgor said. "If you really need to, we'll offer you help to get there."

"We go tonight." Eclipsa said getting up. "After dinner, Jaune and I will back you up on the mainland."

"Then it's a date." Enid said with a chuckle.

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyan OST - Spinach Wastes / Yunzabit Heights / East City (Destroyed)]**

-o-

[An Hour Later]

Jaune laughed at the irony of where the radar led them to. Austin, Texas. More specifically, the Rooster Teeth building which was long abandoned and in ruins. The four scoured inside, as Maylene led them with her radar.

"This is the planning room for Red vs Blue…" Jaune said as they came up to a door.

"Figures." Maylene said kicking the door open. "Ok, what the fuck is this?"

They found the Red Sol Emerald…a piece of it. A scan of the radar confirmed the fear she had…it was split in three pieces. Meaning they were stuck to go on a MacGuffin hunt!

"This is bullshit!" Maylene said flipping a table. "It's only a matter of time until Spinel finds out about this."

"Can't you trace the other pieces?" Eclipsa asked.

"Yes, but I have to be careful. If I home in on the other shards using this piece, it could activate the others. And seeing I only have a piece of one, that's not a good idea." Maylene mused as the building shook. "I…what was that?"

"Spinel's troops." Jaune said unsheathing his sword. "Listen, you need to go."

"If they find you two or detect that jewel, your journey will be in vain." Eclipsa said producing a hidden blade from her umbrella. "Just go, and we'll cover you! It's just a small platoon anyway."

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans OST - Kiwi Volcano / Piccolo Tournament Battle]**

Enid did not want to, but Maylene was more than willing to accept. Enid and Maylene took for the roof as Jaune and Eclipsa went downstairs. The two found themselves with gun aimed at them from several soldiers in dark pink uniforms.

"This place is restricted under order of Queen Spinel, now stand still and we'll shoot-GYAAH!" The lead solider before their throated was impaled by Eclispa's umbrella.

**[Cues: Shikabane Hime ~ Kuro – Tatakai no Daishou]**

"We know, you'll shoot us!" Jaune said as he funneled his aura through his sword causing it to glow. "Why do you even bother saying it?!"

SLING! He slashed through another as the soldiers opened fire at them both. Eclipsa used the dead body on her umbrella as a shield to take bullets before snagging the dead man's energy SMG to open fire on them. Jaune sheathed his blade in favor of Miló's rifile form. Janue ducked for cover to fire shots from. Eclipsa threw the body at one solider before running out of bullets.

"Shit! I didn't take the magazines off of the body." Eclipsa said before opening her umbrella to raise her shield to block the informing bullets.

"Give up, dissents! And we all have mercy as our queen!" One solider cried out.

"Fuck your queen!" Jaune spat.

**[Cues: Sonic Advance OST – Dr. Eggman Demo]**

"_Oh, well where's your condom then?!"_

A metallic clang hit the ground revealing a robotic and metallic version of Spinel. This was a Spindroid designed in Spinel's likeness and made to be a powerful foe to mow down any it's way. Its arm cocked and turned a machine gun arm.

**[Cues: Naruto OST – Heavy Violence]**

RUN. Both Jaune and Eclispa were scrambling for dear life as it opened fire shredding the cover they had to pieces before giving chase. The soldiers made their life thinking that the Spindroid would be enough to deal with the two rats.

Jaune kept trying to shoot the rouge robot but could not get a clean shot while running. Up on the roof, Enid and Maylene were watching. Enid got out her **Mecha Pulse Cannon 4000 **and took aim as Maylene sighed readying for a fight. Enid pulled the trigger as a concretated blast was fired right at the Spindroid. The blast surged barreling towards the mecha only for it to detect it. It whirled around swatting the blast aside which blow up a nearby building.

"Fuck! Looks like Spinel sprang for an actual threat!" Maylene said cracking her knuckles.

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z Original Soundtrack – Solid State Scouter]**

"_I hope you're ready to DIE!" _It screamed flying up at them with a fist raced.

Enid fired again which the droid caught the blast and punched it back! Enid and Maylene had to leap away as the blast nearly roasted them. Enid throw several throwing stars which it blocked with its arm.

"_Is that your best?"_ The Spindroid shouted only for Enid to scream, "Release!"

The stars hissed before exploding in it's face sending it crashing into the RT building. Maylene did not waste time and went to her Omnitrix activating it. She knew she did not have time to cycle through all eleven to see what she had, so she went with the first one.

"Oh shit! The pain! It feels like my atoms are being thrown apart and fucked!" Maylene spat as the mutation process changed her body.

With a green flash, she was in her a new form which was contained a a heavy, dark bluish-purple oven-like containment suit with black spikes on the shoulders. The Omnitrix symbol sat in the center, and Maylene and Enid both landed on the ground to regroup.

"A sample of a Prypiatosian-B? Ok, this can work in my favor." Maylene said excitedly. "Listen to me. Enid, take Jaune and Eclipsa! Run as far as you can….I need far enough so you won't get affected…by my radiation."

Without question, Enid grabbed before as she flew away giving a blazing trail as the Spindroid came out of the window. Maylene was not sure if they were far enough away, but she had to go for it. The suit opened and out came Maylene's true form, a physical being constantly emitting pure, red, radioactive energy. She noticed that her true form wore a bit of a secondary containment suit with the symbol now on a belt. Feeling lighter than air, she blazed forward at the droid who had a face of horror! WHAM! With a punch, she sent that droid spiraled through the streets.

"_Impossible! I can not be defeated!" _The Spindroid said getting up as Maylene landed in front of it. "_I…"_

Maylene took a breath and spat right in the droid's optics causing it to burn making its vision distorted. Maylene blasted it with all might ensuring there was nothing left from but a mere puddle. She could feel the raditation in the air as her body was absorbing it. She also saw the corpses of several soldiers being victims of the blast.

**[Music Ends]**

She flew back into her suit and made the trek to get far enough as the Omnitrix timed out returning her to her normal form. She flew off to find the rest.

"You all right?" Enid asked concerned.

"I'm done…just a bit worn out from the first transformation. We need to go, right now!" Maylene said getting her Arwing out of her capsule. "Eclispa, you're riding with me."

Maylene stumbled in as Enid begrudgingly got out hers. They had quickly dropped them off back at the islands and, after an exchange of number, they were off to chase the other shards.

"Where's the radar pointing us to?" Enid asked.

"The East. More specifically…Delmarva." Maylene remarked.

"Ok, you don't sound too hot. We need to land to get you get some rest!" Enid said firmly.

Maylene wanted to protest, but…she still felt woozy. So, they landed in a ghost town in Texas. They hid the ships in the barn and Maylene was out cold slipping into sleep leaving Enid to report back home.

-o-

[Castle Spinel]

Spinel was off sleeping leaving the Butterflies to all gather in their quarters to talk a bit before bed.

"Any word on the status of things, Solaria?" Moon asked.

"There was a platoon was killed off, even axed a Spindroid. No one knows who did it though…all they do is whoever did must have puked radioactive material all over the droid." Solaria remarked. "They're not telling Spinel until they know who did it."

"But it's just one droid." Comet remarked.

"A single droid is quite powerful on its own." Jushtin reminded them all. "Just maybe there's a bit of hope in all of this."

* * *

(A/N: First alien of the eleven revealed, NRG. What an alien to start with, but it suits the trend of starting with a heat-based alien first. What about the other ten? Well, the plan is she has a bit of a mixed bag. Three from the Original Series, three from Alien Force, two from Ultimate Alien, two from Omniverse, and one from the Reboot. So far, writing the Star Vs. characters has been rather enjoyable. Eclipsa may show up again in the future. Stay tuned, everyone!)


	19. Spot Checks? We Failed Them!

**[Opening: Nujabes - Battlecry]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 3

_Spiral Arc Part 3_

Chapter 19: Spot Checks? We Failed Them!

* * *

[CN-Zen Kuro]

"So, let me get this straight, Dymmi used a transporter for our ship to get to CN-Zen Kuro to murder a bunch of supervillains, steal All for One, and escape under our noses?!" Ryker roared as the team was all gathered.

"This is a diaster! The people can't find out about this!" Peridot said panicking.

"Forget the voters, Tara will have my head if she discovers this." Ryker said taking a breath. "Well, I locked down the teleporter to have a bit of a "door" so that we have to let them in. No more future surprises."

"As for Dymmi?" Amethyst asked.

"The fact that my cousin has one of his ninjas come to us as a "snitch" to tell us is a sign even he is weary." Ryker said getting up. ""For now, I'm going to check the database on the Blackfrost. Because if she used the teleporters, she had to have gotten past security measures. Let's hope nothing was stolen."

-o-

[Earth, Spinel Alpha-5]

"You feeling better?" Enid asked as Maylene got to her feet.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Maylene asked.

"Out of Texas. Springfield, Missouri. And you're on a motel bed. I decided to drive seeing you were in and out of it. Your stuff is on the table." Enid said pointing over to a table. "But please take a bath."

"All right, all right. Just wash my mission clothes." Maylene said heading for the bathroom taking her backpack with her.

She tossed her the combat clothes before heading off to shower. Enid was off to head to the laundry which was not too far. She still did not know how she was going to tell her about the news or the rather ugly things Spinel has said on Twitter. Over at Castle Spinel, Spinel was rubbing her sore head asking Moon what happened.

"That Sosa give you a sample of the cocaine he was producing in Beach City, you tried some and went….and did some unpleasant things." Moon said trying not to say she went bonkers. "You had your man hack the news feed to insult another warper, pissed on another man's moon, had _Rhina_ of all people give her a lap dance, lit a quarter of Neo-California on fire, punched the mayor, violated his dog, forced my mother to bow in front of you while you urinated on her, and wrote some rather nasty stuff on Twitter."

"Moon, that must have some good cocaine. I want more." Spinel said blankly.

"Shouldn't you be concerned with what you said on Twitter? Or training your abilities? Or learning how to…" Her advisior said only for Spinel to interrupt.

"Oh please, who could have I possibly pissed off?" Spinel remarked.

[In other universes]

"THAT PINK CUNT!" Mura said as her energy raised. "Piss on our moon, I'd laugh that off. But how dare she insult me on Twitter?! I did not sleep with my boss to get ahead. Chronoa's not even into other girls…I think."

"Please calm down, those are clearly drunk texts." Jessabelle said with a sigh.

"She said that you sucked Des off for a raise." Mura said as Jessabelle punched a wall.

_-o-_

A scream rang out as a table was thrown into the wall! Cherie Rose Loveless was not a woman to be angered. Mihawk had taken the kids leaving his wife to throw her bout of rage. He sympathized with her given what Spinel did. Calling her a fugly whore was bad but mocking her past trauma and making a meme out of it was even worse.

"SPINEL!" Cherie screamed.

_-o-_

"How dare this bitch say I'm medicore!" Nathan said cracking his knuckles.

"Nathan, are you really going to hunt down this chick just because she called you boring. Look, she called other people a lot worse." Alex said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, we have bigger problems."

"For one, Galatea and Kara are fighting." Misa said trying to hold Kara back while Diana held Galatea.

[Back to the focus]

_-o-_

"A good chunk of the warper community." The advisior said only to get blasted by Spinel.

"Whatever." Spinel said leaving the room.

Moon's eye twitched as she wished she was anywhere but there. As for Maylene, she was in shock over something more important.

"I got a Mewman transformation! Neat!" Maylene said excitedly as she cycled through the other aliens while drying her hair. "Ok, let's see what aliens I got in this thing."

Maylene slipped in on a sport bra and a pair of shorts before plopping down on the bed before going through cycling through the watch's aliens.

"Let's see, alongside from the one I transformed into and the Mewman one, I got an Ectonurite, a Galvanic Mechamorph, a Tertamand, a Sonorosian, a Crystalsapien, an Orishan, a Nemiuma, a Galilean, and a Chimera Sui Generis. Neat…but what a second…where the fuck is the Saiyan transformation?!" Maylene asked. "Seriously? You got all these aliens, but not a Saiyan? Seriously, mom and dad, what the heck?"

Maylene sighed at least grateful the Omnitrix was working at the least before changing the shorts to a pair of sweatpants and getting on some socks and the combat boots. Putting her phone, wallet, headphones, and key card in her pockets, she went out for a bit of a run taking in the sight while listening to music. To the people, she was some blonde goth on a run. Maylene took her time practicing her skill in weaving and several gymnastics movements before her cell rang. She simply tapped the button on the side of her headphones allowing it to be a headset as a mic extended out of the right side of the headphones.

"Nice to see you're feeling much better." Enid said. "Your energy isn't in flux like before. Your clothes are done."

"All right, I'll meet you back at the hotel. I'll get us something to eat. Pizza sounds good?" Maylene asked.

"Just no garlic." Enid said before hanging up.

Maylene's headphones returned to normal as she now had them around her neck flipping them over to became speakers.

Maylene had taken her time before, but had soon returned to the motel with a pizza for her and Enid along with a few things.

"You got black lipstick?" Enid said tocking her head to a side.

"I've always wanted to, but I never got the time to do it. Schoolteaching and all that. Figured I'd just do it now…" Maylene said before asking if it looked good.

"Oh, it does, May." Enid said giving a thumbs up. "But where are we heading to find the next pieces?"

Maylene checked her radar and said, "Somewhere in the Delmarva providence, and it pisses me off to say the other one is in Neo-California. If I was a writer and a betting woman, I'm guessing the next piece is in where Beach City should be."

"All right, but let's take it easy for a few days. Your Omnitrix left you pretty winded, you find out what aliens you got?" Enid asked.

"A mixed bag and only one that can fly, but it's pretty tiny." Maylene said with a sigh. "At least, I got a Mewman transformation. But as much as I want to get the hell out of this place, I guess we can take it easy."

_-o-_

Over at CN-Zen Kuro, the Crystal Squadron took to investigating the Blackfrost with a bit of help from Gwen and Kevin. Gwen scanned the place with her mana-covered hands carefully.

"Her presence is on this cabinet. What's in it?" Gwen asked.

"In that cabinet? It contains a few things I got from the Final Fantasy universe…my Magicite collection!" Ryker said opening it to see the Magicite was gone. "Oh, come on! Getting just those five was difficult. She also jacked my Flametounge, Thunder Sword, and Ice Brand."

"Tell me that's not a bad thing." Kevin said looking seriously. "I'm not exactly all too knowledgeable on Final Fantasy."

"They're elemental blades, but Bismuth and I had reforged them into ninjaken swords while using the Magicite to enhance them. On their own, a mild issue. But if she dual wield or usings all three, then we got a problem. Magicites are kind of like the Metsu Emeralds except made with energy and you only need one to be an issue. Boosted magic, access to learn it's skills, and to summon the being within for an ultimate attack." Ryker explained.

"I thought your clan eschewed magic for rel…." Gwen said raising an eyebrow only for Ryker to cut her off, "It's complicated, but the blades were going to make to give to Merch. It was a side job me and Bismuth took up to earn a bit of cash."

"But that little bitch cost us several trips and 21,000 gil that we had to get to buy those blades." Bismuth said angrily.

"Thankfully, it seems she missed the Yagyu DarkBlade." Ryker said opening a hidden compartment. "And the magicite I used on it."

"One of the strongest blades in the series." Bimsuth said before Kevin whistled in appreciation. "Ryker, we should deliver that to Merch."

"I know." Ryker said sheathing it.

Aside from the blades and magicite, nothing else was stolen. However, one of the computers had her presence on it. A check revealed she had tried to hack it, but Ryker had the passwords on the computers set after he got the ship.

"This is a freaking mess, and this day can't get any worse." Ryker remarked.

"So, you did the new episodes of Future, right?" Tsubasa said.

"I did, and thanks for reminding why I regret ever investing in it." Ryker said with a sigh.

"At least, you don't have your alternate self become more and more of a needy asshole." Steven spat.

* * *

(A/N: Next up, we reveal what Marco is up to and the state of Neo-California. I wanted to set things up to properly swap over to Marco. Be prepared for California after it fall apart…and yes, you can laugh at the irony.)


	20. Reversing the Cleaved

**[Opening: Nujabes - Battlecry]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 3

_Spiral Arc Part 4_

Chapter 20: Reversing the Cleaved

* * *

[Neo-California]

California, the state of bright lights, movies, and sun. It still had those things but add a touch of the apunklyspce with festering corruption, street gangs, bigger building, and the other states limiting traffic between it and other states. Thus, life was hard for some of the people living, especially those from Echo Creek. Spinel took special efforts to put the squeeze on that place, but there was resistance from a ragtag group of misfits.

-o-

[Echo Creek]

Brittany Wong raised up the collar of her dark purple leather jacket against the cold night air. She hated the grungy streets that she once saw before as cleaner in the past. The whole town used to look nicer, she thought. She used to be the queen bee, but now nobody cared. As she down the steps into a hideaway in an alley, she looked to the door she was about to enter littered with graffiti. She pushed the door opening stepping in.

**[Cues: Final Fantasy VI OST – Slam Shuffle]**

Lemon Jade, the bartender, kindly welcomed her which was odd given the grunge of the place. Then again, Gems were always weird like that.

"Thanks…I'll have a shot of wine on the rocks." Brittany said before she felt eyes on her.

There on tables nearing the jukebox were the people she was looking for. The lone gang of hoods that were defiant in the face of Spinel, the Red Decks, lead by Marco. Marco turned away from the jukebox glaring at her as she walked up. Tom, Janna, Starfan13 (Bethany), Chloè, and Jackie all turned to face her.

"What brings you?" He asked.

"I need your help. I…well my father came across something. Something that can't fall into Spinel's hands." Brittany said looking a bit shaken as Lemon Jade delivered on the drink.

"I say we waste this bitch." Janna said reaching her for weapon only for Marco to catch her wrist. "Ah come on, she…"

"I know, Janna. She's a real pain, but why else would she come down here?" Macro said supportively before turning to Brittany. "Spill."

Lemon Jade triggered the soundproof barrier to shield the bar. She owed Marco her life, and she'd do what she could to help.

** [Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans OST - Spinach Wastes / Yunzabit Heights / East City (Destroyed)]**

"Whatever this thing is…it gives off this…power that can be traced. I had to seal it away…to hide it." Brittany explained. "I was hoping you know someone who could tell me what it is."

"We do know a person." Marco remarked. "But do be aware, we don't exactly trust you unless you can prove it."

"I'll take you to it." Brittany said seriously. "No bullshit."

"Trustworthy enough for me." Tom said slyly taking Brittany's hand.

**[Music Ends]**

"Fine." Marco said before slapping the back of Tom's head. "And stop thinking with your dick."

With that, the Red Decks left the bar with Brittany paying for her finished drink. Brittany's bike was parked right near the alley, a replica of the first capsule bike from Capsule Corp.

"Word of advice. Don't park your wheels in the open." Marco said as the gang unveiled the cloaking tech on their wheels.

Marco's bike was a replica as well, one that screamed intimidation. He got on as Janna slid on behind him curling her arms around his waist.

"Janna, we'll need you on your bike this time." Marco said as Janna shrugged.

"This better not be bullshit, Wong." Janna said sending out her bike out of a capsule before getting on. "Because you'll answer to me!"

The group sped away following Brittany.

"So, where did you hide it?" Marco asked.

"I made sure to hide it in the most unlikely of places. I couldn't hide it at home…not with Spinel visiting my father on occasion. I have a hideout…there's an abandoned motel on the outskirts of town." Brittany said as they all took a left.

"Smart move to make." Tom complimented.

"We got company!" Bethany said panicking as bikers were trailing them. "Those Blue Sharks never learn!"

"And we don't have time to fight them on the streets now!" Marco said flustered. "How many we're dealing with?"

"Just four of them…none of their lieutenants riding with them, though." Bethany said as Jackie had an idea.

"We split up. Marco, you, Janna, and Tom go with Brittany. We'll cover you and meet up with you later." Jackie said as Chloe got out a baseball bat. "Don't worry, we'll handle it."

"Try not to die." Marco said warmly.

Jackie had her bike slid around before revving it to charge at their gang rivals. Bethany and Chloe did the same allowing for the rest to escape. Jackie flips a switch on her bike as small turrets came out of her headlights opening fire. Bethany got out her lead pipe about to whack one only to get beaned by Blue Shark's bat causing her to skid out of control.

"You blue bastards never seem to learn, do you?! This is our turf!" Jackie said ducking to dodge a swing.

It was a matter of minutes, that they arrived at the place in question which wasn't appeared run down. They all parked their bikes in the garage as Brittany led them up to her room which had a punching bag, newspaper clippings, and weapon parts. Brittany yanked off a warn sheet to show a small sealed box to which she opened to show it to them.

"Ok, I can feel the energy coming off that thing." Tom said nervously.

"So, it was the real deal. Guess I won't stab you…yet." Janna said eerily.

"All I can tell you is this is just a piece of the main thing and there are most likely other pieces." Brittany said before closing the box. "And the sealwork I got into making the box…isn't perfect. It's fading…"

"And eventually everyone will be able to sense it. How long we got?" Marco asked.

"Few days at most. Anything who'd have something specifically for finding this would be able to find it…because I was only to make seals for the ordinary warper to be unable to sense it. I never should have used the shard to try it out." Brittany said worriedly.

"We take this to Hpoo." Marco said firmly. "She'll be able to keep it hidden a little while longer, but she isn't going to like this."

"Well, you're not to like this." Janna said checking her out her phone to see texts. "The fight went fine with our girls winning, but the cops are swarming. Harder than usual. They're on their way but…they're hurt"

"Looks like we're struck here until the heat dies." Tom said sitting down on Brittany's bed. "I'm game to wait. Brittany, got a first aid kit?"

"I do." Brittany said getting one from under her bed.

"I'll call Hpoo." Marco said getting his phone.

-o-

With the state of Neo-California, homelessness still was an issue. One that governments and Spinel herself, didn't even care to fix. Loads of the downtrodden wandered the streets, and the cheap solution was to have them hauled to a prison or just outright shot and killed. A rise of criminal behavior had the street run with blood at night. It did give Heckapoo an advantage to remain in hiding. If there was one benefit to Spinel's regin was the influx of alien mask which got her an ID Mask to change her appearance to appear a dark-skinned redheaded human to blend into the masses of other homeless. It was another night of squatting in the park under the bridge sitting around an oil drum with the other homeless women to call this place home. A Spanish guitar solo and Heckapoo took out of her phone walking off to side.

"Marco, make it quick." Heckapoo said in a whisper.

"I found something. Something big. You need to get to us, pronto. We'd get you, but the cops are swarming Echo Creek. We're holed up in a motel right on outskirts of my neighborhood." Marco explained.

"I can portal to you, but I just need a bit of focus. As long as you have that pendant, I gave you, I can get to you. Just stand outside." Heckapoo said hanging up.

She went back and got her bag together along with her coat.

"You leavin'? Look, I ain't stopping you, but be careful." One of the homeless women giving Heckapoo a white scarf.

"Thanks." Heckapoo said wrapping it around her neck. "We probably won't see each other again, so this is goodbye."

Heckapoo took off into night glowing white before vanishing before appearing right in front of Marco. Marco was relived to see her as Heckapoo took off the ID Mask.

"I really wish you'd join my gang." Marco said.

-o-

"So, someone's got their hands on one of the shards." Maylene said concerned looking at the radar as they were both laying back in beds.

"Think it's Spinel's people?" Enid remarked.

"I don't know, but I got a pin on whoever does. Not too far outside Echo Creek, Neo-California." Maylene said.

"We could split up." Enid suggested.

Maylene put down that idea considering that the situtiation and made the call to turn to go to Neo-California. With that decision down, they both dozed off to sleep. As for the Luckless, Eclipsa was debating trying to get into contact with Marco considering she was sitting on valuable information. She looked up at the night sky wondering the fate of her "expert" family. It weighed on her soul that Moon and Star are suffering under Spinel. She had full well known that her family was revived and enslaved under her. Guilt racked her mind and ate at her through her dreams.

"Hey, sweetheart. You've been staring at the moon like it's going to crash into the planet." Globgor said.

"Globgor, I…I think I may have step out of hiding. I can't just sit and do nothing. Not when others are fighting and risking their necks against Spinel." Eclipsa said tearing up. "But it just feels so hopeless. I feel powerless even with my magic. We need a miracle."

"I think that can be arranged." Jaune said coming up. "Sorry to interrupt but remember that shifty guy that sells stuff from his flying van?"

"That perverted deviant who said I had a nice pair of tits. What about that wretch?" Eclipsa said crossing her arms.

"Well, he was fishing not too far from Spinel's castle when Spinel threw something out of the window in a rage. Apparently, she was on coke. He caught it, and well…he figured it rightfully belongs." Jaune said producing the item in question. "I'm not going to really say what he wanted in returned."

For the first time in a long time, something came up and stayed up in Eclipsa…hope. She got out her phone and finally made the call to Marco telling him the words he wanted to hear.

"We are ready to help in the fight."

-o-

The next morning, Castle Spinel would receive a new visitor, a little jester that Spinel was enamored with her cute outfit. She had wanted to trade items and made the request of one item in exchange for five fuel rods of pure warper energy. When the child jester made the request however, Spinel called Moon to fetch it.

"I'm sorry, Queen Spinel, but while you were on a coke binge, you threw it out of a window." Moon said as Spinel went pale.

"I don't suppose I can offer anything else, Miss Dymmi." Spinel said sheepishly.

"I suppose I can accept a DNA sample of a Mewman in exchange for one fuel rod." Dymmi mused.

"Can't I offer you some cocaine in exchange for more rods?" Spinel asked sweetly.

"Pass." Dymmi said shaking a bit. "My body can't handle that."

Dymmi cursed inwardly. She had been warned that while she was well wise beyond her years, her physical body had its limits. Her sealwork was barely holding her body together. While she was on at any risk of death considering she can simply transfer flames into some unlikely soul. However, she did not want to resort to that. Thus, she opted for going one of the many worlds that had springs with a fountain of youth and one for aging. She just wanted access to Mewman magic to use for mutation, but the DNA would do.

"Rhina, get in here!" Spinel roared as Rhina shuffled.

"My queen, how can…" Rhina sputtered before Spinel whacked her with a try hard enough to break her nose.

"There's you're DNA." Spinel said as Moon went for the first aid kit.

* * *

(A/N: A bit more dialogue heavy then I hoped, but this ended up being for the best to delve into the characters instead of being an AKIRA parody. Funny enough, originally, I had considered Marco/Brittany, but I realized Marco/Janna makes a lot more sense given this world has gone to shit. The gang members were easy picks and Heckapoo's human form is a bit of reference to an artist out there giving her a human redesign. Next chapter, we skip ahead a few days later.)


	21. The World (was) Never Yours

**[Opening: Nujabes - Battlecry]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 3

_Spiral Arc Part 5_

Chapter 21: The World was Never Yours

* * *

_This mission, so far, has been tolerable so far. Enid and I continue to remain in the shadows. Much to my relief, the other shard was found by allies. With it safe for now, Enid and I are racing to get to the last one. However, we may have to make a deal with a "devil" and his pet assistant we met at Steel Pier. Now it's been a week in this drained version of Beach Ci…_

"Really, you callin' me a devil compared to Sosa?"

"Tony, both of you are dealers of crack. Mr. Motana, the only difference is you and Sosa is loose "morals", and besides you'll sell to Spinel too." Maylene sniped hotly glaring at him.

"I mean, she's not wrong." Wynn said with a sigh. "Seeing I'm working for you as your assassain, I'm not inclined to kiss your ass and defend that."

Maylene finished writing in her diary as Enid landed on the boat they were all hiding on.

"Ok, I've scouted out the place." Enid said taking off the hoodie.

"And it's been it's nearly a day since we were on this boat, please tell me you have results." Maylene asked.

"I do. Look, I got some bad news first. Sosa's got the shard, but it's on display on his mansion that he built surrounding Steven's old house. He's got a ton of enslaved Gems as bodyguards, and the town looks riddled with corruption and cocaine. Sosa was holding a party yesterday, and I got to sneak as apart of his female entrouage touring the mansion. Steven's house is still intact…I think if we can find a warp pad, we can sneak in." Enid explained.

"Ok, let me just get my phone out and look up the list of warp pads in canon." Enid said getting her phone out.

"It's just freaky how cell phones are so tiny now." Tony remarked as Wynn agreed.

"Closest one is Mask Island." Maylene said getting to the controls of the boat. "Is everyone armed and ready?"

"Can I change into my power suit like we arrive on the island?" Tony asked.

Maylene nodded as the boat was speeding for the island. What they found at the island, was a drug farm Sosa set up with Watermelon Stevens aiming Carbine Rifles at them forcing them to turn around.

"Plan B: The Barn, that's if it's still in the same locale. The show always was freaking vague with it's few fucking locations." Maylene snarled. "Of course, the only location with a notable Gem warp is in fucking Norway!"

"That's not too far." Tony remarked as Wynn pointed out that it was. "Oh…"

"Well that's just fucking dandy!" Maylene said sending out her Arwing out of it's capsule. "Tony, get in the back."

Enid sent hers out and the team were off for Norway which was not exactly good news for the Red Decks. They could only hold out for so long.

-o-

[Neo Bayview, CN-Zen Kuro]

"So, the show's finally over. What a shi-crap ending." Ryker said scowling as he turned off the television.

"At least you can insult. I had to watch my counterpart know into a supreme butthole because of the plot." Steven said bitterly. "All because they think him breaking down over Pink is a good idea."

"Only one to celebrate this." Pink said pouring everyone a glass. "At least, you predicted the Jasper thing."

"Pink, don't…" Ryker said taking the firewater. "To Steven Universe, the show's over and out with a pathetic whimper. May an army of fanfiction sing the better praises."

"Cheers/Kampai!"

There was a clinking of glasses as they all downed their drinks. Ryker took up his son gently ruffling his hair as he looked down at him with a bit of worry.

"Something wrong?" Pearl asked having her daughter in her arms.

"The world is still holding a bigotry against Gems. They've become a punching bag being considered the trend for SJWs infecting media. Look at what's going with DC and Marvel. The moment Snowflake and Safespace were revealed for the New Warriors, warpers were planning to attack the worlds of it that pop up. Right now, it's not exactly safe to be a Gem. I worry about my son." Ryker said wistfully.

"You shouldn't be, at least for him. At the very least, he has previlge. Juila, on the other hand." Sapphire said as Tsubasa sighed.

"This is screwed up." Tsubasa scowled. "I…"

Ryker's WarpTab had rang to which he answered, "Moshi moshi, Blackthorn speaking."

"It's Merch. I wanted to warn you if you're planning on leaving this universe. Anti-Gem groups have the Crystal Squadron on its shitlist. I don't know if any group may attack the planet, but just…be careful, kid." Merch said concerned. "I always passed word to your B-team. Stay safe, I don't know how long this anti-gem shit will go on. It's spreading like a fucking virus. Side note: Travel to Earth Prime is banned until the COVID shit is dealt with."

"Feh, not like I was ever going back. Thanks for the heads, I'll stay safe." Ryker said before hanging up. "What a diaster. This year not even halfway over, and it already frigging blows…except for the two joys in my life. However, I think I may consider speeding the aging process for our son, Garnet. Just considering for now, I don't do anything unless we both agree to it."

-o-

For Maylene, getting to Norway was not the issue. Finding the Gem Battlefield was because she could not just ask around for it without sounding too suicipous. Tony simply put a gun to a mugger and asked questions.

"Where is it? It's a field of strawberries and weapons!" Tony asked as his pistol dug deeper into the mugger's stomach.

"The historical site? It's right out of Rogaland, next town other." The mugger squealed as Tony pistol whipped him.

"Got it." Tony said as Maylene facepalmed.

Before long, they were at the sight having found the warp pad. Enid and Maylene long changed into their mission wear and cocked their weapons. The four got on the pad and Maylene activated it. What they found was the beach house was simply used to store things and left to gather dust.

"All the money from the coke, but that fuckin' snake can't hire a fuckin' maid." Tony said before sneezing.

"Tony, shut up and let us sense out the place." Maylene said sensing out the area. "Ok, I don't sense anything..."

"What about that person under the sheet?" Wynn said cutting Maylene off as Enid took the sheet off to reveal a glitching Pearl with a cracked gem. "Should I…"

"No, it's damaged and not a treat. Sosa might have dumped it here." Enid said as Maylene's Omnitrix blipped.

"_Genetic damage detected. Would you like to repair?"_ Maylene's Omnitrix said as Maylene looked down at it.

"To hell with it, she could make useful. Omnitrix, commence!" Maylene said her watch zapped the Pearl repairing her Gem.

This also inadvertently resetted her completely physically and mentally. The Pearl was altogether very lean, with long legs and arms, and has a tall oval-shaped head with a prominent and pointed nose as per the norm. She had light purple skin and messy, shoulder-length dark purple hair that covered one eye. Her powder purple cabochon pearl rested on her chest above her sturum as she wore a simple purple maid's dress, even having the shoes, and maid. And then she opened her eyes which lay upon Tony and she called him her master before introducing her her as Purple Pearl.

"That's just perfect." Tony said confidently. "Because I'd like your help to deal with the owner of the mansion."

"I'm not much of a fighter, but I can summon a weapon." Pearl said summoning a broadsword.

"I think we really need to do some more reading on pop culture, boss." Wynn said flabbergasted.

"You think that's weird. You're a reality warper, sweetheart. Everything is possible, aliens, ghosts, demons, angels, mutants, and so on." Enid explained. "I'm of a werewolf and a vampire yet I practice ninjutsu."

"I…wow I really didn't think much of being a warper. God damn…" Tony said mirthfully. "Hell, are guns still effective?"

"Yes and no, depending on your ammo. If those guns aren't from the GTA universe, they're pretty much worthless. However, let me take a look around here." Maylene said shuffling through the boxes. "Well, well, it seems Sosa tossed stuff he thought was worthless. Stuff I can use to upgrade your weapons. It'll take an hour so we can talk. You need to be caught up."

The hour was spent working on Tony and Wynn's weapons while they all just discussed the times, warper life, and so on. There some laughs, swears, and a few drinks tossed around.

"I missed a lot of shit, but it seems everything is both too extreme and too restrained." Tony said shaking my head. "When this shit is over, I think I want to find one of them GTA universes. I'd feel at home there."

"You know, there's a character in those games based off you. Tommy Vercetti. Lives in Vice City in Miami. He's basically you if he had no sister, never touched drugs, and was ax-crazy." Maylene said showing Tony a picture.

"He looks just like me. 'Cept I totally look better." Tony bolstered as Purple Pearl agreed.

"Ego, much?" Enid remarked as Maylene finished.

"There's done. Be lucky that my father was a solider of sorts. He and the others had to craft weapons in their war and I learned the tools of the trade. Plasma cartridges, rapid fire, charge shot for the pistol, and I even built a bazooka. However, it's only got three shots." Maylene said handing them their improved weapon.

"I'll hold the bazooka." Wynn said cocking her new sidearm. "Now let's move out."

They all crept out of the beach house to see it was already nighttime. They used Purple Pearl to easily fool some of the guards there to spill some information.

"Ok, we need a distraction. Can you cause some mayhem?" Maylene asked Tony who only smirked evily as he took the bazooka. "What are you doing?"

"Causing a distraction!" Tony said firing a missile which blew a hole in the wall. "Now go!"

"Tony, you're fucking crazy!" Maylene said as she and Enid bolted.

Sosa's room of treasures was guarded, but Tony's little stunt drew them away allowing for Maylene and Enid to break it. With a spin kick, she smashed the glass as Maylene collected the shard.

"Now let's save Tony." Maylene said activating her Omnitrix. "Let's try the Sonorosian."

Maylene had her body combust into sound waves before being contained a silicon black containment suit with a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it, decorated with a "M" symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. The purple circle-shaped indents on the back of her hands flowed with sound as she also wore headphones on her ears. She realized she was now rather short as Omnitrix symbol formed on her upper chest.

"You ready?" Maylene said getting used to her new voice.

Enid cracked her knuckles and nodded.

**[Cues: Shadow the Heghehog OST – I Am, All of Me]**

Tony, Purple Pearl, and Wynn were in the heat of the firefight, only for Maylene to kick the door open as the music kicked. Tony did not what that song was, but he'd ask later ask Maylene opened fire on the guards with her V-Chargers on the human shields. Maylene produced several sound blasts to shatter any gems in the way.

"We couldn't just leave you behind." Enid said blasting one of the guards with an energy blast. "Let's go!"

Maylene produced an army of clones and told her friends to run for it before facing the horde.

"All right, you sons of bitches, say hello to my little friends!" Maylene said before screaming as loud as she could utterly wrecking parts of building, people's eardums to brust, causing gems to crack from the pressure, and tearing apart the building.

She and her clone army walked down the hall decimating left and right before she run ahead taking several hand to hand. Grabbing one, she screamed right in their ear to cause their head to explode.

"You can stay and fight, or die because I am all of me." She said as what was left shook in fear.

**[Music Ends]**

"Can we take the coke?" One of them asked only for Maylene to tell them take what they could carry and leave.

She could only watch in disgust as they dropped their weapons to get the cocaine only affirm her disdain for users. Her clones merged back into her as she returned to her human form leaving them to head back to the treasure room which was soundproofed.

"The mansion is torn up, but I got them all. Those aren't dead are fleeing with the coke. What drug lord lets their henchman get hooked on coke? I thought the rules of being a drug lord is don't get high on your own supply and don't let your minions get high off it either." Maylene said looking over at Tony.

"Why is it that every woman I met keep telling me this?" Tony said as Wynn gave him a backhand slap.

"Because might I remind you that not following it got you nearly killed and us ran out of Miami." Wynn said annoyed.

"Yeah, well. Go find the coke, and you can tank what's left. I'll take what's in here." Maylene said looking around. "Enid, anything of value?"

"Let's see. Mostly just jewels and…wait hang on. That one, the red one that looks a 20-sided dice is giving off some energy." Enid said punching through the glass to take it.

Maylene's Omnitrix beeped once again, but this time it detected a competent for it indefintying it as a "Polymorphic Crystal" which could upgrade it and unlock some more aliens. Of course, Maylene had it open up and shoved that crystal in it. As the Omnitrix closed, it rattled before changing form appearing quite similar to the Omniverse version of the Omnitrix but in Maylene's colors of black and purple, the core had changed from green to red due to the control. The Omnitrix A.I. sounded much clearer as it explained that the Omnitrix now has access to about 20 aliens along with Ultimate evolvutionary function. The good news was the 13 she already had was kept, but the bad news was the new seven were _randomized_.

"_Maybe if you get a Galvan to work on this, the programming would not so imperfect._"

"Fuck off, the fact my mom and dad built you should be impressive enough." Maylene said before activating it to cycle through the new aliens. "Ok…you got to be shitting me. All it did give me was aliens from the first series. A.."

"Can you just call them by Ben's pet names? Not everyone bothers to remember their species' name." Enid said as Maylene groaned.

"Fine. I got Grey Matter, Buzzshock, Blitzwolfer, Wildmutt, Cannonbolt, Diamondhead which is pointless I already have Chromastone, and Snare-oh." Maylene said punching a wall. "Let's just get going."

It would Purple Pearl who led them to cocaine storage where there were a few packs left and a few stragglers.

"Pearl, kill them." Tony commanded as Purple Pearl run her sword through several of the stragglers before Maylene shot the last one.

"A deal's a deal's. Take my advice and get the hell out of this universe. I got what I want, you got what you wanted." Maylene said tersely.

"If you're leaving…take me with you." A weak voice said.

In walked one of the Sosa's guards who was injured slightly with a shot to the shoulder.

"Look man, I could offer my services and a bit of help for you."

The guard removed the helmet to reveal a head of black hair revealing a tired and weary young man.

"Sosa has spaceships. I had show you to them and navigate you anywhere in the multiverse. Just take me with you."

"Depends, you do coke?" Tony asked.

"Hell no, I hate that shit. Personally, I prefer ale as a vice. It's only good for selling…I was only doing this to support my girl before she cucked me for Sosa. So personally, I want to join you and make sure this place burns to the fucking ground."

"What's your name?" Wynn asked.

"Rodney Morash." Rodney said with a sigh.

"It's a deal." Tony said shaking Rodney's face.

"Come on, we need to blow this dump like yesterday." Rodney said as Pearl make sure to pack all the bags of coke she could carry.

"I guess this is goodbye. Maylene, Enid, maybe we may meet again." Tony said with a smirk.

"I doubt it, but you weren't so glad." Maylene said as she and Enid took off.

With Sosa's mansion in ruins and the second shard obtain, all they had to get to Neo-California. However, destroy the coke den of one of the biggest drug lords when he's supplying a madwoman probably was not a bright idea. Because…at Castle Spinel, Spinel was on another cocaine binge.

* * *

(A/N: Mid-season upgrade! All those updates all in time before April Fools…in the West. Add Spinel and cocaine, the newsroom will have plenty to discuss. As for why Scarface? I had explained where the coke was coming from. Considering that the important characters of Steven Universe were mostly killed off by Spinel, I had to fill it with something. Wynn is actually the Assassin assist character from Scarface: The World is Yours. Points to whoever knows who Rodney is. Moving on, we're close to end of this arc.)


	22. On the Run

**[Opening: Nujabes - Battlecry]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 3

_Spiral Arc Part 6_

Chapter 22: On the Run

* * *

Two days after the events of the fall apart of the Sosa drug empire, Spinel did not take her source of cocaine being taken away rather well. She was nothing but frustrated. The Butterfly slaves were all walking on eggshells around her, terrified she would torture them. She nearly whipped Star's eye out over spilling some tea. Now Moon had a lash on her back, leaving her unable to work. She shielded her daughter, and Spinel was seething. Star was terrified at what Spinel would do to her. Star was in her room trying to sleep as the patter of rain was outside. Thunder rumbling and lightning flashed.

"Why can't I sleep?" Star thought as lightning flashed revealing a shadow.

Star's eyes went to pinpricks as she felt a breath before felt a hand go through her hair.

"Queen Spinel, please…I'm sorry…I" Star said weakly.

"Oh, Star. You'll make it up to be…" Spinel said sickeningly sick. "Won't you?"

Star fearfully nodded, but, before Spinel could move, the door opened to show Solaria.

"My Queen. I have news concerning your search for quality cocoaine. There's a seller down south in Cabo, Mexico. They'll only sell to you if you go down there yourself." Solaria said holding the paper with the information. "I have the de-"

Spinel shoved Solaria aside taking the paper and leaving Star to sigh in relief. Solaria's actions few to a bit of relief as Spinel vanished from the castle in pursuit of cocaine.

_-o-_

_Warper's Log, it's been a few weeks. Spinel's gone bonkers thanks to our little coke bust. Things have gone bad…because she knows it was us who did it. She's gone off the deep end…declaring war on CN-Zen Kuro of all things. Marco, at least, has help to keep the Metsu Emerald hidden, but we're running out of time. Spinel's instability is affecting the planet…_

Maylene ceased writing in her diary as Enid came back from her food run. They hastily ate both looking a bit drained. Spinel put a personal hit out on the two of them forcing them to camp in wooded areas or in their cars.

"We're close to Neo-California." Enid said as Maylene hissed.

"We'd be there weeks ago if not for the fuckers in our way." Maylene said fuming.

"They're just desparate." Enid said getting in her car. "If we go now, we'll make it by nightfall."

Maylene got to her own car just glad they were able to steal fuel for them both earlier as they took off into the evening lit roads. Maylene had called up Marco to let them know they were coming and where to meet.

"Echo Creek High." Marco flatly said. "And a far warning, you won't be able to get through roadways by car. You'll have to fly in."

He hung up with explaining as Maylene drifted to a car causing to do so in tow. Maylene got out slinging her bag on her shoulders before capualizing her car shoving it her pocket. Enid did the same asking what was going on.

"We'll need to fly. Seems Marco's warning us the roads aren't safe." Maylene said fiddling with her Omnitrix. "But I got an idea. Thankfully, I'm been using the Galvan form to work on dealing with some of the programming issues in my Omnitrix."

"_And you somehow didn't completely botch the attempts._"

"I wasn't able to fix the A.I. being a complete ass to me, but I nixed the randomizer. Even added proper voice command and access to a few more aliens." Maylene said. "Omnitrix, transform me into a Kineceleran."

**[Cues: EeMu – cold]**

In a flash, Maylene triggered her XLR8 transformation standing quite upright. She grabbed Enid as the helmet came down on her face before racing off for Neo-California. With ki sensing, it made moving at super speed rather easier as she could avoid people much easier. Plus hiding her own ki was a clinch. It would be seconds before they arrived at Echo Creek High, and Maylene returned her normal form. The school itself looked abandoned and ravaged. With a cold wind and rain descending, they went inside. The hallways were dimly lit, pieces of trash littered the ground, and graffiti was abundant.

"To think this place used to be so full of life…" Enid remarked. "Spinel did a number on this world and this universe."

"Yes and no, not all universes can handle the truth and secrets out in the open. Ignorance is bliss for many. By the way, Enid, do you sense anything?" Maylene asked.

"A few low powers around, but nothing threatening." Enid said as Maylene ushered her into an empty classroom. "You as may call."

Maylene immediately called Marco who was shocked to hear they were already there. Much to Maylene's annoyance, he told them to meet up at the abandoned motel outside of town. As Marco hung up on her again, Maylene growled in annoyance at that habit of his. Maylene got out the school transforming into Canonbolt before triggering the Ultimate mode to transform further. Enid grimaced at this knowing this ride was not going to be a fun one. Enid was taken for a ride in Maylene's sphere form tearing through the streets and any poor fool in the way. Finding the hotel was a bit of a pain, but they found it. Maylene wordlessly opened up as Enid coughed.

**[Music Ends]**

"You need a bath." Enid snarked.

Maylene shifted out of the Ultimate form before returning to her human form.

"Sorry about it, Enid." Maylene said helping her partner up.

As they entered, Brittany was there to greet them.

**[Cues: Suspense Theme - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga]**

"You came just in time." Marco said as Maylene sat that Eclipsa was doing all she had to contain the shard. "Eclipsa's running on fumes."

Maylene got out the other shard and honed her warper energy around it. Eclipsa released her hold as Maylene merged the three shards to fully reform the Red Metsu Sol Emerald.

**[Music Ends]**

"Finally!" Maylene said taking it up. "We can finally get the hell out of that dump of a universe!"

"What about Spinel?" Enid asked only for Maylene to roll her eyes.

"Let the pink fucker destroy herself." Maylene snarked. "We got what we came for."

"Maylene, we should at work to evacute the planet." Enid said crossing her arms glaring at her. "The planet's unstable."

Marco and the Red Decks were all glaring now at Maylene, and she promptly sighed in frustration.

"We can't even save everyone even if we wanted. If we got to Marco and united this thing weeks ago, maybe. But this place is basically fucked." Maylene said bitterly. "At the rate, Spinel's doing. I'd say…things will slowly degrade around the planet especially if she keeps spasming out."

"If so, please help me recuse my family. I can't let them stay as slaves." Eclipsa pleaded.

"I can't leave Star to that psycho." Marco said icily. "And you owe us."

Maylene begrudgingly sighed admitted that she did. She realized that her father would not just leave people behind if he can help it. Maybe she was just too pragmatic.

"There's the issue of Spinel. She's a ninth level warper….and that will be a difficult hurdle. If only we have a tenther with us. Hell, even Alex would do!" Maylene said flustered. "But I got a plan, but we'll need a way to get Spinel out of the house."

"I can meet up with Star." Marco said as Maylene had an idea.

Marco had rushed over to make a visit to Star who was equally happy to see him.

"Look, Star. I need you to do something. I need you to give Spinel a message…" Marco said only for Star to reveal that Spinel was not in the castle. "What? Then, where is she?"

"She's been on a tour of Latin America for weeks on a cocoaine binge. Why?" Star said concerned.

"I…she's been gone all this time. This is great news…we were planning to bust you out." Marco explained as Star's cheek marks weakly lit up.

"We?" Star asked.

"Listen, there's no time. Just gather your family and get here as quickly as possible." Marco said putting a hand on Star's shoulder. "Hurry."

Star had hope in her eyes. Even with Spinel being gone for so long, the idea of escape eluded them. She just needed to be reminded that it was a real option. It was hard to watch Marco out of fear something could go wrong, but she moved as if her heels were lit aflame. It did take much effort to round everyone one…for the most part. Solaria did not want to leave on account of Spinel having wand.

"Seriously, it's just a wand! We can literally craft a new one when we're far away and safe!" Star said trying to be as blunt as possible. "Please!"

"I don't know if you care, but that wand has been in my family for generations. I'm…" Solaria said only to get slapped by Moon. "But…"

Solaria was dragged out by the others. Marco awaited with a familiar face.

"What's she doing here?" Solaria said glaring at her 'former' daughter.

"Saving your necks because I want to atone for leaving you all behind. I had to protect Meteora, but I should have made an effort to come for you sooner. I simply wallowed in my hiding place. I don't ask of your forgiveness tonight, just that you work with me for us to escape." Eclispa said making her case.

Star was the only one who was a bit forgiving, but the others glared at Eclipsa as if she spoke the most offensive words in the dictionary. As the Butterflies boarded the boat, all except Star refused to even look at her. Eclipsa felt the sting, but kept quiet as she, Marco, and Star began to row them away. As they rowed, Estrella paled seeing a familiar pink trail. Spinel's ship was flying back into the garage.

"She's back already?!" Marco and Star said terrified.

"Good. I may have to sacrifice the wand but at the very least…it'll no longer be in her hands." Solaria said revealing a remote control denotater.

"Wait, at least wait until we hit the shore." Eclispa said looking at her mother with worry. "I know you're mad at me, but don't let your anger blind you to get us all killed!"

Maylene landed onto their boat telling for all them to put their hand on her. A suprirsed Marco asked why she flew out and risked getting caught.

"Because I was wrong about how much time we had. This place is destabilizing faster and it's not only due to Spinel. The Metsu Emerald being in shards has a bit too blame to." Maylene explained concerned.

"How long do we actually have?" Marco asked.

"Less than a few days. And if Spinel keeps binging on coke and flips out, well…we'll have even less time." Maylene mused. "So, hold on, and let's go!"

"I may as well give Spinel my resigination letter!" Solaria said activating the denonater. "Now teleport us out of here!"

She had used to Instant Transmission to take them away before the explosion consumed the castle. Of course, when Eclispa told Maylene what Solaria had done, Maylene had Solaria by her throat shaking her.

"Are you completely out of your mind?!" Maylene screamed. "If Spinel finds out it was because of us, she'll raze the planet to find us!"

Maylene had taken them to Enid and the others who were all packed and ready to move.

"So, what's the plan?" Tom asked.

"We're splitting up. One team will go to gather on Mustang Island, and the other will go back to Beach City to steal a ship from Sosa." Enid explained. "I'll help with that."

"I'll go get the ship alone." Maylene said sending out her Arwing out of its capsule. "I'll be fine, trust me."

"Just don't die." Enid said giving her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I won't." Maylene said hopping in and taking off. "But I'll have to dance with death because I'll need to divert Spinel's attention!"

Maylene piloted towards the ruins of Spinel's castle seeing the leader in question throwing a tantrum. Maylene readied a Smart Bomb took aim as Spinel was about to snort cocaine to calm down.

"Here's an intervention, you twat." Maylene said firing it as the Smart Bomb detached.

The bomb smacked Spinel right in the back of the head causing the straw she was using to snort to go up her nose before before it denonated. Spinel was able to endure the damage from the concussive shock and the second explosion that send her hurding into a crumbling wall. Spinel slumped the ground before getting up screaming demanding to know who dares before turning around to see Maylene's arwing. Putting on the loudspeaker, Maylene had a few words for Spinel.

**[Cues: Star Wolf's Theme / Sector Z (for 3DS / Wii U) | Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]**

"Kiss my ass, you discarded plaything!" Maylene said, before taking off.

She could hear Spinel screaming letting out warper energy that rocked the land. Maylene just kept flying but her radar alerted her as Spinel was chasing over her having shapeshifted into a Western-style dragon that was flying after her.

"So, I see you took lessons from Malifcent!" Maylene said, using the rear lasers to open fire.

Spinel responded by using the Butterfly Wand to change the weather from clear to storming while dodging laser fire. Maylene hissed as she kept flying ahead lowering herself to blow through the city streets just hoping she could shake her.

"Come back here and die!" Spinel screamed, spewing out pink flames laced with the cocoaine in her system.

Maylene jerked the wheel up sending her Arwing up leaving the flames to hit a truck full of petrol. The explosion sending Maylene ship hurdling out of control even taking some damage from shards of metal. A brunt Spinel roared flying out of the fire screaming for Maylene to die. Maylene was struggling to regain control of her Arwing as she was falling fast.

"Seriously?! How does one explosion put you out…of…oh right!" Maylene said coming a simple idea.

Using her Omnitrix, she simply transformed into Upgrade and overtook her own Arwing before blasting off at faster speeds than before. She just had to keep it together as long as she could. Spinel did not give in and flew up to the Arwing planting her talons into the wings which dug into Maylene's skin.

"Get off!" Maylene said as her 'eye' formed on the window.

She burned Spinel's face with a blast from plasma from her eye but got smacked by her tail in response causing the Arwing to crash into the nearby woods. Maylene unmerged from her craft before changing back to her human form. Her legs had gashes from Spinel's talons as she pocketed the Metsu Emerald and got her bag over her shoulder. She got out the damaged Arwing triggering its self-destruct mechanism. She scurried to hide behind a tree as Spinel came out returning to her normal form as the Arwing blew up in front of her.

**[Cues: Undertale OST – In My Way]**

"Come on, you obviously can survive that if you can harm me." Spinel said with a tic in her voice. "You're lucky I can't sense properly due to the coke. But doesn't matter…someone's clearly hurt."

Maylene realized she left a blood trail and forced her body to move as Spinel made a slow walk to follow the trail humming 'Other Friends'.

"Don't you want to ask why…" Spinel asked only for Maylene to jump out of hiding. "Or…how?"

"I would, but I don't give for Steven Universe lore. It's all bullshit to me!" Maylene said opening fire with her V-Charger Ultimates. "Though to be fair, you're one of the better villains."

Spinel made the effort to dodge each shot, but one caught her shoulder. Spinel barely felt the pain still walking forward. Spinel asked if she thought those peashooters were going to actually put a dent in her. Maylene looked to her Ultimates realizing the power output for them both…was at half strength. Before Maylene could even attempt anything, she was blasted with a magical blast through a tree thanks to Spinel's wand. She inwardly cursed for not even checking the output of her own weapons having focused too much on the Omnitrix.

"Do you really think you're just going to walk away after you disrespected? No, you're going to be joining the last fool who insulted the likes of me. Or maybe I just may make a slave out of you, be my plaything to sing and dance." Spinel said with a chuckle.

**[Cues: FusionFall Heroes Soundtrack - Boss Theme]**

"About my peashooters!" Maylene screamed fired twin charged shots which blew Spinel away. "I'm sorry but I had the safety on!"

Spinel fired back with her wand as they both moved dodge each other's shots. Maylene's legs ached, but she pushed on mangaging to make her way back to civilization in the form of a farm. She knew she needed medical attention or at least time to heal. She noticed a couple getting out of their farm and she sensed they were not warpers.

"Fuck it, it's them or me!" She thought before shooting the husband in the leg.

His partner asked if this was a hate crime because they were a gay couple.

"I got a psycho threatening to make me her plaything. I could care less about what you and your partner do! Just give me your fucking keys!" Maylene said aiming it his chest.

He handed them over and sped off with the truck narrowly being hit with a blast of magic that hit the partner turning him into a pony. Maylene looked to her phone for a map seeing a town was up ahead. She looked in the rearview mirror to see Spinel racing up on a pony. Maylene took one of her V-Chargers firing a few shots out the back which missed Spinel.

"Damn it, I can't drive and shoot!" Maylene remarked as she swerved left and right. "I need to get away from her, but how?! I can't concernate enough to Insta out of here...I just need to vanish. That's it!"

She got out an energy grenade and pulled the pin shoving it into the glove compartment before getting to her watch. With that swift transformation, Spinel came up to the truck only for it to explode in her face.

**[Music Ends]**

"Damn that screwy rascaly bitch!" Spinel snarled.

Her legs still hurt, but as an Ectonurite, she was all but invisible. With it also being night, Spinel was going to be hard pressed to find her.

"_Omnitrix needs to recharge for a few minutes. Deactivating transformation." _

Maylene was back in her human form and had to catch herself in the air. Her legs still hurt, but she pumped what energy she had to fly until she had to land to prevent herself from collapsing. On wobbly legs, she stumbled into a gas station. The attende looked out mortified about to call for an ambulance.

"No! Don't! Listen, I pissed some people off…in high places. I just need painkillers, some guazes, wrapping, a lighter, rubbing alcohol, proxiode, some snacks, a bottle of wine, and a bottle of soda, and directions to the nearest motel or hotel." Maylene sputtered slamming a hundred-dollar bill. "The change is yours if you keep your mouth shut."

Maylene got what she requested using the rubbing alcohol, proxiode, and that lighter in the station to caturize the wounds. She got to her motel room using a simple disguise to pass off as a drunk college student in need to sleep it off. The act was decent enough to even get a free room. The moment that bleeding heart helped her in the room and left her, she dropped the act. First things first were a long hot bath wash the grime off her body and properly clean her wounds. Maylene hastily washed her hair before realized one of Spinel's cut through her hair giving making her look like she screwed up her own hair.

"No wonder, the manager took pity on me." Maylene said finishing her bath to scoot over to the mirror. "Well, that's just great."

She sighed and went out to get her tanto using it, the mirror, and a few weak finger blasts, Maylene had a passable pixie cut that looked different on her barely freckled face.

"Damn, I look like a Cassie Cage wannabe." Maylene inwardly joked. "Well, that's just great."

She groaned shaking her head before making a promise to get back her long hair in the future. Maylene got some a pair of plain panties before moving to a chair to deal with making sure to properly assess the damage. Honestly, Maylene was glad that Spinel had not dug deeper and cripple her. Also, she was glad she had inherited her father's healing factor. It was a common ability that many soldiers of the Future Wars, the rate of healing was usually dependent on the person and circumstance. Her father's, from she remembered was slow when he was active, but quicker when resting or standing still to focus. At this point, she was just glad to be aware.

Her phone rang to which she hurriedly answered.

"Enid? What's the status?" Maylene asked.

"We need to steal a boat and sail away from the States entirely. Spinel has turned her attention to looking for me. Look everyone's safe…we're sailing out to the Caribbean. Look, maybe you should abort the siege and join us. We can look elsewhere for a ship." Enid said worriedly.

"No can do. We're low on time and Sosa's old dump is our best bet." Maylene said explained.

"Ok, Eclipsa does has something for you. Some advice on how you could hide yourself from the wand." Enid said as Eclipsa took the phone.

Maylene was led through how to make a basic seal to shield herself from the wand. However, given that she was making it out of ki, it wasn't going to last for too long. As far as Maylene was concerned, seven hours was just fine. She could have some actual sleep.

* * *

(A/N: By the time this is ultimately posted, the new chapter of You Will (not) Win This Time will be released. If not, I am referencing some of its events soon as I aid in the look over for new chapters. Considering the month of April is almost over, it's time to finish the Sprial Arc.)


	23. A Shitstorm in the Stars

**[Opening: Nujabes - Battlecry]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 3

_Spiral Arc Part 7_

Chapter 23: A Shitshow in the Stars

* * *

At the moment, Maylene was in a panic. She had awoken to a voicemail from Enid that gave her news. Really bad news. Apparently, the Loveless family was gathering warpers to aid in leading a full-on assault on the planet and universe.

"Seems the Twitter attack was taken as a declaration of war, well that's just dandy!" Maylene screamed in frustration.

She had to wear her alternate mission clothes given she did not have time to wash her usual ones. She did not want to break these out, being the clothes were a last resort being that she'll definitely not blind in. She goused that least she had the hair for it as she put it on. She looked in the mirror at her purple and black spandex suit making side the runes implanted on the right arm of the outfit where in place. Her belt that Omnitrix symbol on the buckle in her colors, her boots even had gray mettalic soles, her fingerless gloves were in place, and she adjusted the scarf that doubled a hood. She reapplied that black lipstick and got on her red Albedo jacket.

"If there's any consolation to this, is…well I don't exactly look bad in it as I feared." Maylene mused before getting her things together.

Slipped out and raised her dark grey hood checking out of the motel. She tried to go for an Ultimate XLR8 and got basically a diet Flash. The black spheres on her feet? Now glowing and flaming orbs that left a trial. The world felt like slow-motion to her as she ran through state after state. She had to admit, having the heightened reaction time felt incredible. In five minutes, she was able to get to Beach City from that farm town in Idaho. She transformed back rushing out to Sosa's mansion which looked like it saw better days.

**[Cues: Metroid Fusion Music - Environmental Tension]**

"Shit." Maylene spat before going in. "The whole town looks abandoned."

She cocked her V-Charger moving in surely and chargely. She deftly headed for the garage already knowing where the ships are. What she found was one ship big enough left and someone working on it. Then, she saw Sosa in the dim light looking impatient.

"Hurry the fuck up on it! We need to get the hell out of this universe!" Sosa said impatiently. "It's bad enough that two fucking cunts ruined by empire, but Spinel's losing her fucking mind."

"Sosa must have figured Spinel's called for a war." Maylene thought before looking up at the ship. "What? Is that Hacker's ship from Cyberchase? Damn, I feel ol…wait, that that show have a grand fina…No, focus! Look that up later."

Maylene took advantage of the dim lightning and inch her way closer. Sosa was pacing and checking his bags taking out one item in particular. It was a portal gun from the likes of Rick and Morty but looking more like a prototype television remote. One of Sosa's henchman came in carrying a duffel bag full of cocaine.

"Look boss, this was all I could scrape together. Seems Montana missed your emergency stash, but your vault of treasures was raided." The henchman said.

"Well that's just fucking great. When I find Montana, I'm going to make sorry he even spat in the direction of me." Sosa spewed before turning to the mechanic. "Now, are the modifications done?"

"Look, making a radar scrambler out of the shit you have laying around well take a while! I can't just Warper Edit the parts together!"

"And why the fuck not?" Sosa screamed as Maylene readied a Petrosapien Shard bomb.

**[Cues: Metal Gear Solid OST – Encounter]**

"Because the quality wouln't be good. Might I remind that most of us have only been warpers for a short time? I hadn't…what's that green thing by your foot?"

Sosa took the green shard up asking what was it before it exploded on his face sending Petrosapien shards through his skull! The henchman got a few in his legs forcing him to the ground. The mechanic tried to run only to get a V-Charger thrown at his head. Maylene ran in impaling through the chest with her tanto before catching the V-Charger to smash the end of it into the mechanic's skull pushing him off her blade. BLAM! One final shot to take down the henchman before taking the prototype portal gun. She moved into the ship after closing the panel the mechanic was working. A quick sense out of the place revealed no one was on the ship before she got to the controls. She wasted no time getting the ship punching the hyperdrive option blasting away out of the mansion, out from Beach City, and out from the States.

**[Music Ends]**

Maylene was going so fast that she did not sense Spinel had arrived at mansion just seconds after Maylene left. Spinel was a mess and in the need of a pick me up to get back in the groove. She sniffed out the bag full of it that Maylene left behind. As she lit some up to smoke, one of her general called once again and she actually picked up. What she heard…ruined the smoke for her.

"What do you mean an army is en route to attack?! Who are they un…The Loveless bitch. Who she got to…what to do you mean Pinkamena's joining in the fight?!" Spinel said infuriated. "Ready our army, if they want me, they'll have to come get me….and call off the hunt for Maylene and Enid."

When the general asked why, Spinel pointed that they had a bigger priority noting that if an army was coming that those two could not exactly escape the universe without risk.

-o-

Maylene had immediately called Enid letting her know she had a ship and asking where they were.

"Ok, I'm setting a course for Little St. James…but why there, Enid?" Maylene asked confusedly.

"For one, the guy who owed it is dead…and it's basically empty given everyone left. Why not? There's a mansion we can squat it…plus Star fell a bit ill. I needed to find an empty place to hide, and make sure she did not spread her sickness." Enid remarked. "What's your ETA?"

"Several hours, but I can cut down to a half hour if I use Upgrade. I just need to fix something first. Later." Maylene said hanging up.

For one thing, she was glad for the Galvan transformation.

-o-

"You seriously got some shade of shit luck to get the flu at a time like this." Yang asked as Star was lain on the couch. "And not something worse."

"At least it's not COVID." Ruby remarked.

"Don't give us shitty meta-commentary." Nora remarked.

"This is still bad because we're sitting ducks!" Estrella said worriedly.

"It's gotten worse." Solaria said darkly. "I checked out the miltary's logs. We're getting an army. Enid, you're from the outside…please tell me the Loveless isn't…a..."

"Only know you realized that?" Eclipsa said holding her phone. "It's been all over Twitter as hashtag 'FuckAPinkBitchUp'."

"Well excuse me for not following the fucking trends!" Solaria yelled as Enid raised her voice.

"Enough! We need to be ready to leave as soon as Maylene gets here." Enid said firmly.

Enid spent her time saying to keep Eclipsa and Solaria from trying to kill each other as Jaune held Meteora in her arms. Globgor simply waited outside to keep an eye out for ships as Moon and Comet tried to keep Star hydrated. It would be agonizing, but Maylene arrived with the ship. Everyone scrambled to get in with Comet, Festivia, and Moon carrying Star who had been placed on a futon.

"Is everyone ready?" Maylene said as Jaune was the last one to get in. "Good!"

She transformed into Upgrade and told Enid to take the the wheel.

"Everyone else, sit down and strap in!" Maylene said trigger the Ultimate Evolution feature.

As Ultimate Upgrade, Maylene gave a purple glow over her Mechomorph body. The Ultramatrix symbol was shifted from her chest to her sternum. Phones had their signal tampered with.

"Maylene, you all there?" Enid asked.

"So much data flowing through my mind. I…am fine." Maylene said in a near monotone. "Though allow me to hurry this along."

Merging with the ship, she put the thrusters into drive as the ship blasted into space. Everyone screamed for dear life at they were propelled into space.

**[Cues: Star Fox 64 OST - Corneria]**

What they flew into was the middle of a massive dogfight between Spinel's forces from the coalition against her. Laser fires, missiles, explosions, and drowned sounds of the fallen where all over the place as Maylene did her best to pilot.

Aboard the lead ship for the Loveless family, Kikyo was reporting to the clan head herself.

"Empress Loveless, a new ship has entered the fray. I don't think it appears to be on Spinel's side…but it's not one of ours." Kikyo said concerned. "Seems to be drifting away from the fight."

"Engage communication lines with it." Cherie said coldly.

Kikyo opened the lines to which Cherie demanded a status from the vessel.

"This is Maylene Shadows of Fusion Force. We mean you no harm as I am fleeing with refugees on board." Maylene said firmly even giving her Warper ID number to confirm her identity.

Nerine, the one working monitors on the Loveless ship, looked up and confirmed that Maylene was legitimate. Before Cherie could speak, Maylene fired shooting down a fighter jet for Spinel's army.

"Thanks, but this is not your fight…you should go." Cherie said firmly. "The less innocents in the way, the better."

"Then I need you to cover me…I have precious cargo that needs to get out of here." Maylene said icily. "Just keep Spinel distracted!"

Maylene cut the line redirecting her ship away from the fighting just hoping she could get away. But life was never fair as Spinel spied the ship.

**[Cues: Star Wolf's Theme / Sector Z (for 3DS / Wii U) | Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]**

"Oh, come on!" Enid said flustered as several ships under Spinel gave chase. "Maylene, can you evade them?"

"It's taking a lot of power to hold this Ultimate form and maintain the ship." Maylene said attempting return fire. "There may be a way to get us out of here, but you'll actually have to take the wheel of the ship!"

Maylene unmerged from the ship returning back to her human form panting a bit before going to her bag getting out the prototype portal gun. She had no idea where the coordinates were already set to. They were basically gambling with their lives as May hooked the remote to the ship. Spinel had forced her way into the communication line.

"So, this is where my slaves are hiding? And I see the sniveling Eclipsa is still alive? Running away again like cowards." Spinel taunted. "No spine left to face, but I guess if you're in league the spawn of white trash and Edgy the Millennial, I guess you're going to be gutless."

Maylene should have backed down, but if there was one thing she hated…was being called white trash or being called the daughter of it. Insulting her dead and gone mother also did not put Maylene in a good mood either.

"I know she's making you mad, but we need to escape!" Moon said as Solaria shoved her aside to say, "Fuck that! We show that pink psycho we aren't cowards!"

"By running into a deathtrap!" Festivia said raising her voice. "For one, most of us don't have our powers back in full."

As they argued, Marco raised his voice.

"I hate Spinel as much as you, but I will take risks I know I can't win. It's for the best we flee. Better we flee to recover to live another day then to risk a short life." Marco said firmly.

"We can't risk our lives for meaningless words!" Nora touted. "I don't allow it!"

"He's right, it's for the best we fle-"

Eclipsa was interrupted by Maylene who asked Enid if she still had her Arwing.

-o-

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Road to the West]**

What Cherie witness was an Arwing disembark from the ship and a call for Spinel in a ship to duel. Spinel accepted and she came out guns blazing her personal ship to clash with. What went down was a classic dogfight, aileron rolls, barrel rolls, close calls, and other star fighters getting blown up in the process.

"Just give up and die already, you're delaying the inevitable." Spinel said flying closer to Maylene only to see the Arwing's cockpit was empty. "What?! But you were…"

"Adios…" Maylene said before the line went dead.

The last thing Spinel saw was a bright flash as the Arwing exploded propelling Spinel's ship which collided with her mothership. Pinkamena and Cherie's forces had taken the opening to bombard Spinel's army with everything they had.

-o-

**[Cues: Nujabes – Feather]**

The portal opened up as Maylene piloted the ship out much to the relief of everyone on abroad. All was quiet save for the radio pumping out chilling music. Maylene turned to Enid asking for a status.

"Ship took a hit, but we're good to go." Enid said as Maylene lowered the music. "You calling your parents?"

Maylene nodded and called her father up.

"Maylene! Where are you? What happened?!" Saki asked worriedly.

"We escaped and got the Metsu Sol Emerald. I don't want universe we're in, but we're away from Spinel. We're getting a radio signal…so the universe has warpers." Maylene said as Enid ran through to check on things.

"I'm tracing your…wait, I know that universe…oh well, this is convinent. Remember when we found out I was cloned?" Saki said dryly.

"The screw up that ended up as Naruto…and is trying to piss all over the tropes. Him?" Maylene remarked.

"Yes, your 'uncle'. In fact, this coud work to your favor, go see him and get patched up. Then come home…your mother and I want to make sure you're safe and sound." Saki said as Maylene agreed.

She hung up and took the wheel.

"Wait, isn't the space of Naruto…kind of dangerous? What about the moon people?" Enid asked only for Maylene to shrug it off.

"Don't jinx it!" Everyone screamed.

Maylene revved the engine and set a course for Earth just glad it was all over.

* * *

(A/N: And there you have it, the end of the Spiral Arc. All done and set before May, and yes, you're getting a crossover episode with Naruto of The Geist Within. Once May 1st rolls in, I'll have the new Warper News Network up. And soon we'll have a new The Geist Within. The chapter that will come here will be the aftermath of that chapter.)

But what about Star and company? Having them residents of CN-Zen Kuro would be a bit out of place but keeping them elsewhere could work. I'll decide on my next Geist chapter!


	24. Spun Out and Set Up

**[Opening: Nujabes - Battlecry]**

**FusionFall Infinite**

Season 3

_Spiral Arc Finale_

Chapter 24: Spun Out and Set Up

* * *

(Note: Takes place immediately after The Geist Within's "Cross Connection" chapter)

Maylene's ship barreled through space as she was breathing a sigh of relief. Seems her uncle Naruto pulled through. She woke up after a terse sleep to discover that one of the Amoral Aces was literally caught pants down and was being arrested by the Order. She snickered before breaking down laughing.

"Never thought I'd see the Order actually arrest a warper." Enid said surprised.

"The Amoral Aces are a high-profile criminal group. And considering Katsumi's got an axe, she's ensuring that Shinobu's locked up. She had to hand over Stinkmeaner and that mook to CN-Zen Kuro's US Government. Madame President has been wanting to book that old pain for a while now." Maylene said reading up on the news.

"So, how exactly is this good news?" Eclipsa asked.

"Simple. The Amoral Aces are not on our trail. Naruto's let me know that they got the spy to squeal. They weren't coming because of us, but had the spy met up…the cover we had would have been blown." Maylene said relieved. "So the Aces don't know dick…for now."

"Didn't they still steal the jewel from your allies?" Globgor reminded.

Maylene frowned and called Desmond up. Getting an answer, Desmond clearly looked he rolled out of bed, but he had actually been hard at work training.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Desmond asked.

"Maylene Shadows. I'm apart of Fusion Force. You're not familiar with our group, but we have a shared ally in Ryker Blackthorn." Maylene explained. "And considering everything, I only have a few words for you."

Before Desmond, she screamed, "You idiot! How could you let Joshinari get the goddamn drop on you?!"

Desmond rolled his eyes.

"Good, you didn't hang up on me, so I can actually explain myself. The Metsu Emerald they have…is a fake." Desmond said dryly. "Pinkamena helped to be make it…owe her a ton."

The anger in Maylene deflating instantly as Desmond admitted he would have gotten to the point when he had spoken to both Ryker and Saki.

"I would have told them, but they had to hang up. Something about the planet being attacked." Desmond said concerned.

"Maylene/Desmond, we got a problem!" Enid/Mura said.

Mura had rushed into the Desmond's room as both exclaimed Spinel was attacking the planet.

"Why? How?!" Maylene asked before her phone was ringing. "Desmond, thank you for your quick service. I need to take this call."

She hung up and answered the phone to hear her father sounding rather ragged.

"Father, are you all right?" Maylene pleaded.

"I am. Spinel's tried blasting the plant to space dust, but the shielding held up. Now she's on the planet throwing a damn tantrum. The woman dropped a five gallon bottle of cocoaine-infused Coca-Cola! She's…not well in the head. I think the losses drove her to the brink. Listen, don't come home until we can assure Spinel's dealt with and the Aces are far off your trail." Saki warned.

Maylene hastily explained what happened and the fake emerald.

"Well then, Ryker and I owe him an apology. We'll get to that…if we don't die. Look, go to his universe and stay there." Saki said with a sigh. "Right now, it's our safest option."

"Understood…father." Maylene said before he hung up on her. "Enid, take a course for that Evangelion universe of Desmond's. Eclipsa, check to see if there's a stocking of liquor on this ship. Globgor, please assure me it will all work out."

She slumped in her chair looking worried.

-o-

Himiko Toga returned to CN-Zen Kuro to an all-out shitshow as she could sense the clashing of powers over the States. She promptly hit the gas returning to the Hidden Ghetto Village. Her kage was not exactly happy to see her or anyone except his wife and daughter. Deandra giggled as she peacefully sat in Joshinari's lap.

"I'm sorry, my Kage, but they intercepted us. I managed to escape, but the other three were captured." Toga said with a bow.

"You did the right thing to escape. Had all of you had been captured, that would have been a bigger headache. In fact, I can take advantage of the chaos to at least get Stinkmeaner and my ninja back. You are to go with my wife to bust them out…as they are being transported to a prison on this planet." Joshinari said as Toga accepted.

"It would be an honor to work with Lord Dominator, sir." Toga said as Delia chuckled.

"Call me Delia, my dear. But what about Shinobu? She's being transferred elsewhere…" Delia said as Keitaro looked at him.

Joshinari simply called up Desmond who clearly looked annoyed to see him.

"I need your services." Joshinari said tersely.

"How about no?" Desmond said as Joshinari raised an eyebrow. "Consider you stole what was mine and screwed me over…I'm not in the mood for working for you."

"What do you want?" Joshinari asked to Desmond's surprise. "What do I have to give you for your help?"

"I want the Metsu Sol Emerald I found back delivered to me by Keitaro. Now I assume this has to do with Shinobu's arrest." Desmond mused as Joshinari snarled. "Thought so? You want me to save her from being sent to prison. I'll do it."

"I don't care how you do it, just have it done." Joshinari said before hanging up on him. "The bastard!"

"To be fair, you did say jacking him for the Emerald was a good idea." Delia said.

"I didn't expect it to come back and bite me in the ass! All because of those two fucking pink incels!" Joshinari said before backpedaling.

He did not exactly want to swear in front of Deandra. No need for her to pick those words up until eight or nine. He gently cradled her calming down. Right now, getting his teammate out was top priority. He tossed the yellow Metsu Sol Emerald to Keitaro.

"The moment Spinel's dead or dealt with, go to Desmond's and deliver this. Make sure he's alone so he doesn't try to put you in a body bag." Joshinari said.

"Actually, I should go with it. If anything, as a backup measure." Michiko said putting a hand on Keitaro's shoulder.

"Ok then, looks like I'll need a babysitter for Deandra." Joshinari said before calling for the best genin team.

"Question, what's an incel?" One of the ANBU asked.

-o-

[Downtown, The Core]

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 OST – Boss Battle 1]**

"Honestly, Pink. This is all literally your fault for acting like an incel!" Steven said dodging energy blasts left and right.

"Seriously, what the hell is an incel?!" Pink screamed.

"Isn't that a term exclusive to men?" Amethyst said whipping a blast away to allow for civilains to flee.

"No, it was actually started by women much earlier as they were the first incel. Men were labled as those much later." Pearl said blasting away debris with an energy blast from her spear.

"The point this is Pink's fuck up." Ryker said trading blows with Spinel herself.

"Nice to see you all agree, but you and Pearl are just as guilty!" Spinel said slaming her fist into Ryker's ribs before throwing him into a building.

"Oh bullshit, we both called her out of her crap!" Pearl said only for Spinel to point out that Pink was never kicked off the team.

"And I never saw you bother to try to look for me!" Spinel said only to get double fisted into the ground.

"Remind me when this is over to strangle Pink!" Saki said before using his Omnitrix to use his Diamondhead transformation.

He made rain crystal shards as Spinel rolled out of way into being incinerated by Mandy using her Heatblast transformation. Spinel leapt out the flames grabbing Mandy and throwing her into Saki. Pink mana barrier caught them as Kevin punched her with a face full of stainless steel which she shrugged off.

"Steel, really?" Spinel said dryly.

"Force of hab-" WHAM! Kevin was sent flying into several cars.

Gwen pulled him out as other fighters were dealing the backup Spinel had brought in. Drones! Gourdian Squash Droids came in droves helping Spinel.

"Where the hell did Spinel get drones?!" Frankie said tearing one's arm off. "No seriously, I figured Spinel would be broke!"

"I had a friend who offered me a batallion!" Spinel said excitedly. "She even gave me a bucket full of coke and directions to this world to BURN IT!"

"She?!" Ryker said nearly freeze.

His mind ran mind a potential list of people but there only one notable she he could see benefiting from this…distraction.

"Ruby, Sapphire, cover me!" Ryker said flaring his ki. "I need to resecure Bayview."

"On it!" Ruby said punching the ground unleashing a wave of fire and molten asplhant after Spinel.

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans OST - Mount Five Element / Muscle Tower]**

Sapphire froze the air around as Ryker took off like rocket flying for home while immediately calling up Jasper.

"Please tell me I can join the fight!" Jasper said nearly growl. "My lord, I'm ready to fight that puny gem."

"It's a distraction. Spinel's just a cheap tactic for snake to attack our nest. Is Garnet and Rai there with you?" Ryker asked as Jasper put it on speaker.

"We're here and we've managed to have the town on lockdown, what's going on?" Garnet asked concerned. "Wait, don't tell me…Rebecca."

"I knew it." Ryker said thanking Garnet's Future Vision for confirming it. "The bitch is probably planning to attack us to weaken our numbers or steal the Metsu Emeralds under our noses."

"Wait, don't you have the three on you?" Jasper said only for Garnet to point out he left them at home. "WHY?!"

"Those things are not something you want to carry on you, plus they were mucking up my BlackTab. I had to create a patch to handle three of them. Absorbing the energy of those things isn't exactly healthy." Ryker explained.

"Got it, I know where they are." Garnet said moving towards the bedroom. "Jasper, watch Rai."

Jasper hated babysitting duty, but she knew not to complain. Organics were still weird to her, especially on the matter of growth. Garnet went into their bedroom pulling out the lockbox from under the bed, a scan of her warper energy and it opened to show the green, white, and purple Metsu Emerald. She wasted no time absorbing them into her being, but it felt like eating a chilli pepper.

"No wonder Rebecca made them." Garnet muttered trying to keep a lid on the rush of power.

Her FV and her senses kicked him. Rebecca was in the neighboorhood, and Garnet sprang into action. She rushed down.

"Jasper, I know you're going to hate this order, but I need you to take Rai someplace where. Please, I'm trusting you to secure my son." Garnet said as Jasper nodded.

"I suppose you want me to grab Tsubasa and Julia as well." Jasper said as Garnet nodded. "Next time, I want to go out and fight."

Jasper secured Rai in a harness before going for a hatch to take the emergency exit out of the beach home as Garnet went out the front door. There in a crater was Turbo Mecha Rebecca herself. Evil Morty/Mortimer was already fighting Peridot, as Rebecca turned to face Garnet.

"Garnet Sto…I mean Blackthorn. I forgot you actually married into the family…with a son and all." TM Rebecca said wryly.

"Why did you help Spinel? Why are you even here?" Garnet asked knowing the answer already.

Garnet wanted to stall but Rebecca just laughed at off.

"I came to retrieve what's mine. I hate to admit it, but I need to get to the Master Metsu Emerald. That shitstain of a cousin of yours is going to doom the world with her production of Kōhai energy. Of course, I only want to save the multiverse so I can regain my grip on the multiverse and deal with that bitch of a sister in-law of yours. Now if you just hand it over, I won't kill you or your son." TM Rebeeca said as Garnet shook. "Yes, Rai was it? Shame if the first child dead."

"And for a warper, you're so cliché. I figured you'd learn never to threaten a mother's child." Garnet said sternly.

"I will threaten who I please. Not like you can handle my power…

**[Cues: Steven Universe: Attack the Light OST - Boss Fight]**

Rebecca did not finish her finished as Garnet rushed in gauntlet in hand embedded in Rebecca's stomach getting her to cough blood and oil.

"Ok, you've gotten stronger. I'll admit that…but this means nothing." Rebecca said ascending to her Super Saiyan form. "Nothing compared to the might of a Saiyan."

Rebecca leapt back before punching Garnet in her jaw before using a full power energy blast to hastily vaproize her leaving an explosion.

"Oi, Mortimer, how's green dorito doing?" Rebecca asked.

"An annoying pain in my ass." Mortimer said as he crossed swords with her. "I didn't expect them to be this stronger."

"Well allow me to assi…" Rebecca said before a firm hand grabbed her shoulder.

"If that's your excuse for an energy blast, you've gotten sloppy. Here's a refresher of a real one." Garnet said as Rebecca could feel the heat coming off Garnet's ki.

"Son of a…" Rebecca said before scream as the superheated blast sent her into hurdling into Mortimer.

"Ugh, Rebecca. Why are you even in your Super Saiyan form?" Mortimer said helping her up. "I thought you said your mechanical body couldn't handle the strain."

"Don't fret about me." Rebecca remarked.

Rebecca hated to admit it but using a Mecha based body was simply a bad idea for her. At least, the one she jacked simply had not mixed her energies well. It gave her the increased power, but not the body to handle it. Plus, she had to wait until her warper energy was fully stable to pull a bodyjacking again. She was hoping for Garnet not to be home, not dodging her punches and trading blows. Rebecca could have powered up further, but she did not want to risk her body failing. Something that Garnet was slowly realizing as she pummeled on Rebecca.

"Something wrong, Rebecca? I thought you Saiyans were the toughest in the multiverse. Rivaled by few." Garnet taunted. "I'm not even using all I got on you."

"Piss off, you hard light bitch!" Rebecca screamed decking Garnet in the jaw.

"Thank you, may I have another?" Garnet asked.

"Rebecca, we need to retreat! I sense Ryker, and he's coming in fast!" Mortimer said shoving Peridot off of him.

"Damn it! But Spinel's still rampaging through the city, and I programmed those droids to…GAHHH!" Rebecca said before Garnet chopped her throat.

Rebecca was painfully spun around only to see Garnet's outstretched hand flaring with Metsu Energy.

"So about threatening my son? Here's my response!" Garnet said. "**Metsu Wind!**"

Rebecca could only raise a pitiful defense before being hit with the Metsu-empowered blast as she screamed from the pain of her body being heavily wounded by it. Rebecca coughed up before looking at her body as she struggled to stand. She could not maintain her transformation and she was in no state to fight, add Ryker landing clearly livid.

"Well this…is bad. I'm pretty sure I'm outright fucked. But if you let me go, I'll tell you who really sent the droids after you. I only had pointed Spinel towards those two brats who ruined her kingdom." Rebecca pleaded. "It was Gendo Ikari! He wanted to get his hands on the Shinji of this world for something. They just asked me to give Spinel the tip and the bots."

Mortimer knew what he had to do and activated the emerengy trigger. Ryker and Garnet had blasted Rebeeca seemingly killing her. Mortimer promptly made his escape pulling the oldest trick in the book.

"My eyes!/I should have worn my shades!/Why did I even forget my visor?!" The three complained as Morty flew off into distance.

Lapis, who was dealing with droids, would have gone after him, but had to help Jasper and Tsubasa fend one off.

Back at the core, the droids were growing to be less of a problem with more recinforcements arriving. Providence and the Plumbers backing up the winded KND, Police, and Fusion Force. Spinel, however….

"Why wouldn't she just stand still?!" Rex said in absolute furstation over Spinel dancing around his attacks. "Ben, I change my mind! Upgrade Suit me, please!"

"I don't think so! Magical Nulcear Ocelot Pulse!" Spinel said her wand glowed bright pink.

She slammed it into the ground tearing the streets up and sending those standing to the ground reeling from the shockwaves.

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans OST - Spinach Wastes / Yunzabit Heights / East City (Destroyed)]**

"As fun as this is, I need to find a new planet to start my kingdom up and new slaves. I'd use this place, but the city's damages and there's corpses all over." Spinel said twitching. "So, I'll have nuke the planet from here. Any last words?"

"I have some. Pink, this is all your fault and I hope she tortures you first!" Mandy said holding her broken ankle.

"Oh, like you're some saint!" Pink said as blood poured down her head. "Seriously! I get I was a total ass, but no one's giving me a break. Hell, Ryker has part of the blame too."

"Literally, this is all your fault. If I recall, Ryker's only sin was giving an unstable world awareness. You lied about everything and when our universe fell apart, you left me to die!" Spinel screamed as everyone was glaring at Pink.

"And people complain about the people I hang around and marry."

Everyone looked up to see Joshinari floating down on the ground emitting a dark presence while rocking the Kage robes with the hat.

"The Ghettokage graces us with our presence." Bubbles said pushing rubble off of her. "What do you want, Joshinari?"

"To deal with this mess in front of me. I see that while you've injured her. She's shrugging off the pain like a wild animal." Joshinari said as he called upon the power of the Metsu Sol Emeralds. "I only have three, but that's enough."

"Do you really think you can stand above me?" Spinel said slurring her words. "What's happennn…."

**[Cues: Shikabane Hime ~ Kuro - Original Soundtrack – Tragic End]**

"Seems the cocoaine is wearing off, but what I'm seeing you're crashing hard." Joshinari said powering down. "I may not even need the Metsu Sol Emeralds for this."

"No, power back up, I'll kick your…" Spinel said as Joshinari caught her punch before slamming her head onto the concrete.

"Seems your cocaine was laced too." Joshinari said coldly. "Seems from the way your warper energy is scrambling to save itself, I'd say whoever gave you that cocaine expected you to die a blaze of coked out madness. Probably a distraction for an internal attack. Seeing that my cousin isn't here, he probably realized it. I'd ask who gave it to you, but I don't really care to know."

Spinel raised her wand trying to fire a spell only for him to slap it out of her hands. She struggled to her feet pathetically throwing punches that barely put marks on him.

**[Cues: Shikabane Hime ~ Kuro - Original Soundtrack – En Toiu Kizuna]**

In turn, Joshinari kneed her in her stomach before serving an uppercut to get her airborne. He used telekinesis to paralyze her and forced her into the dirt.

"So much horror, I can inflict. So many choices, too little time. But I think I'll try something new." Joshinari said producing the green Metsu Sol Emerald. "Something to take your mind off the pain."

"Sadist, much?" Shinji protested only for a Death Beam to hit near his feet.

"Well if anyone here opposes here, come and get me." Joshinari said as the masses could only grit their teeth. "Besides, are you really going to defend this trash under my feet? The worthless toy that my, oh so 'heroic' cousin and his pink playmate couldn't be bothered to save. This troublemaker…"

"Ugh, just torture the pink piece of shit already. Some of us have things to do!" A civilian said trapped under a car. "And something get this car off of me!"

Bubbles was glaring at the civilian the whole time as she got the car off the 'innocent'.

Joshinari sighed as he channeled the gem's power.

"**Metsu Sol Art: Waning Wax**" Joshinari said calmly.

"Well, that's a stupid att-"

Kevin ate those words as a green wax-like substance seeped off the gem splattering on Spinel's face causing her to scream and howl in pain as the wax burned beyond her physical form…and hit at the core. And given this was a planet full of warpers, they all could sense the pain. Her warper flames flickered and sputtered trying to cushion the damage, but the laced cocoaine had made that process…near impossible.

"I take it back!" Kevin said horrified as Gwen was wincing.

"But I'm not done yet. My swan song still goes o…." Joshinari said as the gem was shot out of his hand.

**[Music Ends]**

The music stopped, the air went still, as Joshinari asked who dared to do that as the gem clattered on the ground. The source? Mrs. Merch, herself. The woman formerly known as Beth Smith.

"Joshinari. I see you're busy being emo and venting your issues out again. You're acting too much like your old man." Merch said gracefully arriving with Morty and Bonnie in tow.

**[Cues: FLCL OST – Come Down (Instrumental)]**

"Don't compare me to my old man, Rick." Joshinari said coldly walking over to reclaim the Metsu Sol Emerald.

A foot came down on it as Joshinari glared up at the newcomer to the field.

"I don't know who you are, but you're asking to die!" Joshinari said before drawing Tainted Wrath only to clash with a guitar. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, it's been so long. I was mentioned, hyped up, and built up. Well, here I was! Here's Yoshinari, you guys! The Ganiax God of Fusion Force has arrived!" Yoshinari said gregariously.

"So, this is the other tenth rank asshole to live here. I guess he really does look like Jinyu." Saki thought.

Yoshinari had bore a similar shade to the character in question with sharp brown eyes with hint of blue. His hair was an onyx black hair that when down to his shoulder with fringe over one of his eyes and a wolf's tail. His clothing choice enjoyed the 2000s with a light purple leather jacket, black hoodie with his insignia on the center, dark blue jeans with a chain belt, high-tops, a white scarf, and salmon pink fingerless gloves.

"Ugh, what did you raid Jamie's closet with all this shit?" Joshinari said disgusted.

"Hey! What's wrong with my style?" Jamie asked.

Joshinari simply hurled an energy sphere to silence him only for it to get swatted aside by Haruko.

"What's up, bitches?!" Haruko said making her landing.

"Where the hell were you two? And what's took you?" Saki demanded.

Before Saki could get an answer, Joshinari demanded back the emerald. Yoshinari took it up in hand.

"You want it? Well then…**Metsu Warp.**" Yoshinari said before making the emerald vanish in front of everyone. "Go find it, asshole!"

**[Music Ends]**

The villainous Blackthorn had the rocker by his throat, but he was laughed off.

"You're wasting time when you could be looking for that jewel of power. Trying and failing to kill me won't help!" Yoshinari snarked.

"I will decdicate all of my time to making you su-" Joshinari said as his phone rang. "I need to take this."

Yoshinari was released as Joshinari answered his phone.

"Ok, it's been done. Good. We have a new complication…and I need all of my men on it. Tell Keitaro to prepare to leave the planet once it's all done." Joshinari said before hanging up. "Well then, you get to live another day, Tadashi. But you'll regret crossing me."

Joshinari took off but not before channeling the other two emeralds to trigger the wax to explode having Spinel pop like a zit splattering blood, cocoaine, and shards of gem all over the walls with bits of warper flames peppering the ground. He left leaving nothing but a mess and a lot of property damage. Damage that Madame President was going to be furious over.

"Well, looks like my work's done." Yoshinari said as he and Haruko summoned their Vespas. "We should all go…it is the job of the government to clean this shit up."

Ben, Bubbles, and Rex looked at each other in realization and horror. The president was going to make them clean it up.

"Uh…I think I see more droids!" The three said scrambling away from the explosion to fight more droids.

Fusion Force and the Crystal Squadron had both left as well. By nightfall, most of the droids were found, but a few still lingered laying in wait directionless.

-o-

Maylene had safely made to Desmond's universe of operations relatively safe. However, there was the matter of finding a decent place to land.

"This is bullshit!" Maylene said flying around. "I can't find a decent place to park the ship! Considering giant monsters bulldoze the place, I have to park this thing in the woods!"

"Just make sure you're not detected. If I recall, Gendo's a warper." Enid said as Maylene found a spot in the woods. "And Globgor is going to need a human disguise or he can stay on the ship with Meteora."

"I'll opt for the disguise." Globgor remarked with wry grin. "I saw Maylene go into that mutation place in that ninja verse. Figured I'd get something for myself."

Globgor triggered the seal taking on a more human appearance with only oddity being the horn and the tail. He still towered over the others.

"Huh, you look a lot like Qrow…" Maylene thought.

"Well, let's go find Desmond. He should be easy to sense out." Maylene said getting out the red Metsu Sol Emerald. "And just in case!"

She took a breath and absorbed the emerald. Her warper flames flickered and her eyes gained a reddish tint.

"How do you feel?" Eclipsa asked.

"Like I literally got an expansion pack to my warper energy. It's taking all of my focus to not let the power slip though." Maylene said getting out of her capsule for her Corvette. "Come on, grab your things. We need to go."

They all piled out of the ship before Maylene returned it to capsule form before sending out her car. Enid took the front seat while the rest took the back as Maylene got in the driver's turning it on. The radio came to life and played music fitting for the world.

**[Cues: j^p^n – theme. evangelion]**

Maylene sped for Tokyo-3 just hoping she could keep a lid on her new powers.

* * *

(A/N: There you go, the end of Season 3! Joshinari's down two Emeralds, Maylene is getting her first taste of Metsu Enegry, and Yoshinari finally made an appearance. DSX has been a major help in the direction of the story. For now, FFI is going on a bit of a break for a while.)


End file.
